Falling In Love with You!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: Prequel to Turn of Events! You know where they are now. But how did it all begin? How did Randy and Kate fall in love? Read and find out how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - In the beginning!

Kate Lynn Monroe was born and raised in Chicago and is a recent college is excited to be starting her internship for World Wrestling Entertainment, she would be working for the website and the WWE magazine on the road. She started work tomorrow so tonight her best friend Kelly was taking her out to celebrate.

They were at a bar downtown, hanging out drinking and dancing.

Kelly: I can't believe you are leaving me tomorrow.

Kate: You'll be fine you have Lane.

Kelly: Are you excited I mean you are going to be working for the WWE?

Kate: I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I am totally excited. Being near the action and the super stars.

Kelly: I hate you! Getting to travel all summer.

Kate: Don't forget hanging out with the super stars.

Kelly: Shut up! Just don't fall in love with one of them please!

Kate: What why not? They are good looking and they are in their underwear all the time, I can't be held responsible for my actions you know.

Kelly: Ha Ha! But don't forget you have to be home in September!

Kate: I wont forget your birthday!

Kelly: Well we still have tonight... so let's dance bitch.

Monday Morning Kate flew to Ohio to meet up with the WWE. She took a cab to the arena. Where she was met by Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie: You must be the new intern?

Kate: Hi Kate!

Stephanie: Hi, Stephanie.

Kate: I know, I have been a huge fan for years. Thank you for this opportunity.

Stephanie showed her around back stage and explained that most of the arena's get set up the same way and then showed her where she would be working.

Stephanie: Kate you will be working closely with Ben this summer, basically helping him with whatever he needs you to do.

Kate: Thanks again for this opportunity.

Stephanie: Just have fun and enjoy.

Ben: HI Kate right?

Kate: Yeah that's me.

Ben: Well Welcome to the nut house.

Kate: Excuse me?

Ben: Don't get me wrong it's a great job, but some of these super stars can be a bit temperamentally insane most of the time.

Kate: Really like who?

Ben: Just say clear of legacy.

Kate: Ben are you scared of the legend Killer?

Ben: Please scared no way.

Kate: Really?

Ben: Let's just say he hates being interviewed most of the time.

Kate smiled and nodded. WOW Legacy she thought they were all good looking guys, Ted, Cody and Randy had just formed a fraction and Kate couldn't wait to write about it!

She had waited her whole life for this she was working for WWE. This was going to be a life changing experience and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Please Leave your reviews and comments... and any ideas you may have! They may end up in this story!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Did that Really just happen?

Kate's POV: So I have been an intern for a week now and haven't been able to meet one super star. This is so not how I thought this would go. I haven't even been ring side yet. Ben gets all the good interviews and jobs. Basically I get the coffee and edit all of his stuff before I retype it and send it to the magazine or post it to the website. I couldn't believe this.

It was once again Monday Night Raw - Kate was outside the arena talking to her best friend Kelly.

Kate: I am telling you Ben wont let me do anything. I mean he's a nice guy but this sucks.

Kelly: You'll be fine, you're a hell of a writer and I bet you know more about wrestling than that loser.

Kate laughed: Your right I will just keep doing my job and maybe some day land a good interview or be able to write something of my own. *there was a long pause* WOW!

Kelly: What? What are you looking at I am in Chicago remember I can't see what you see.

Kate: Randy Orton is way hotter in person.

Kelly: Are you looking at Randy Orton right now?

Kate: Yes he just got here with Ted wow Ted he is hot too. Damn look at that ass.

Kelly: I hate you. Wait are they in their underwear?

Kate laughed: No you idiot. They are in street clothes. But damn they are all do able.

Kelly: Katie wow that was slutty. I like it. I think I have rubbed off on you! I like this angry you.

Kate: Shut up. I'll call you later.

Kelly: Bye Slut.

Kate: Bye Bitch.

Kate headed back into the arena... she couldn't believe she was that close to legacy. She went back to the writers room.

Ben: Kate there you are. I have been looking for you. I need you to go on a coffee run for us.

Kate: Sure Ben.

He handed her the list and this time it was for the whole writing staff it seemed like. Kate went and got the coffee's she was having a hard time carrying them when she bumped in to someone and the coffee's went all over her and the other person. She bent down to the floor and began to clean it up.

Kate: Damn it. I am so sorry. This was my fault.

Then Kate looked up she was speechless she couldn't believe who she had just ran into the one and only Ted DiBiase Jr.

Ted: Not a problem sweet thing. No damage done. Are you alright?

He bent down to help her clean up the mess.

Ted: You know we do have janitors that can clean this up.

Kate couldn't say anything.

Ted: You're the new intern writer right?

Kate smiled: How did you know that?

Ted: Hey I am more than just a pretty face.

Kate: Right you're the son of the million dollar man.

Ted smiled: A wrestling fan huh?

Kate: I'm from Chicago it's in my blood.

Ted: Nice!

Then Randy and Cody came up.

Randy: Ted you ready we have to go shoot this interview.

Ted: Yeah.

He stood up.

Ted: I'll see you around Kate.

Kate: Bye Ted.

Kate got more coffee then headed back to the writers room. She couldn't believe what just happened.

The show started and Kate was so excited to watch the show, while watching the show she was prof reading the article Ben wrote about CM Punk.

Ben: Kate , I have a job for you.

Kate who was sitting at the computer typing didn't even look up: Let me guess you need more coffee?

Ben: Actually no. I want you do my interview after the show tonight and then write the article.

Kate: Your serious?

Ben: Yes. I am not saying that I will post or publish it but I want to see what you've got. Can you handle that?

Kate: Of course.

Ben: Good. They will be here after the show and have given you 30 minutes for the interview, if it's one thing the super stars value it's their time so don't waste it please.

Kate smiled: I wont I promise. Wait who is the interview with anyway?

Ben smirked: All three members of The Legacy.

Kate stopped: What? Your kidding?

Ben: No. Please don't waste their time. Here are some sample questions and please don't piss off Randy Orton.

Kate didn't say anything she couldn't believe it. This was her big moment and she had already embarrassed her self in front of Ted earlier.

The show had ended and most of the writers were gone heading to the next town for smackdown, Kate was nervous and there was only one thing that would calm her down, singing and dancing.

She put in her ear buds and just started to dance and sing to "I saw the sign" By Ace of Base. Kate was singing and dancing she didn't even notice the three men walk in to the room.

Randy, Ted and Cody stood there and watched her, they couldn't help but smile and laugh.

Ted: I told you she was cool didn't I.

Cody: She has no idea we are watching her. She can sing pretty good.

Randy didn't say anything he just watched her he was totally checking out this young intern.

Kate turned around towards the end of the song. She was so embarrassed as she took out her ear buds.

Kate: HI.

Ted: HI Kate! I told you I would see you around.

Kate: How long have you all been there?

Cody mocked her dancing: Since "I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign"

Kate: Nice. So are you boys ready for this interview.

Ted: Hell yeah, there aint no question to tough for The Legacy.

Kate smiled as they all sat down, she was a little intimidated by Randy he didn't say anything and he looked so serious. But that all changed by the end of the interview they were all laughing and joking around like they had been friends for years.

Ted: Kate we are going out tomorrow night after the smackdown taping. You have to come.

Kate: I don't know?

Cody: Please it will be fun and I promise I will stop mocking you for dancing.

Ted: Yeah come as my date.

Kate agreed. She was actually going to hang out with Legacy. When she got back to the hotel room she couldn't help it but called Kelly and told her everything. Did that really just happen!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review and Comment.

Leave any ideas you may have and it may end up in this story.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Details Please!

The Next Night after the smackdown taping Kate was in her hotel room getting ready, talking to Kelly on the phone.

Kelly: Relax you'll be fine.

Kate: I mean what if I do or say something stupid.

Kelly laughed: Kate, you already spilled coffee on him and danced in front of them. I think your safe.

Kate: Good point, besides I don't think this is an actual date anyway. More like just hanging out.

Kelly: Well whatever it is enjoy. You better give me all the slutty details.

Kate: Kelly I am not going to sleep with any of them.

Kelly: Yet.

Kate: Shut up.

Then there was a knock on her door.

Kate: He's here I gotta go.

Kelly: Have fun!

Kate smiled and put her phone in her purse and headed for the door, she opened it and there stood Ted.

Ted: Hey Kate You look amazing.

Kate: Thanks.

Ted: You ready to go?

Kate smiled and he lead her out to the car.

Ted opened the door for her and they headed to the club.

Kate was surprised she thought that Randy and Cody would be coming with them.

Kate: So it's just us?

Ted smiled: Yeah Randy and Cody are meeting us there. This is our date.

Kate smiled: So this is a date?

Ted: Yeah I asked you out and you said yes.

Kate: I did.

They arrived at the club and Kate couldn't believe how many other super stars were there. She was a little over whelmed.

Randy: Well it's about damn time you got her Ted, I said the first round was on you and you both are three rounds behind.

Cody: What you drinking Kate?

Kate: Jack and Coke.

All three guys looked at her.

Randy smiled: I owe you $20 Cody.

Cody: Pay up Viper.

Randy: Damn It. I am usually never wrong about these things.

Kate looked at them and then looked at Ted, who was smiling.

Ted: Randy and Cody always try to guess what people are drinking.

Randy: Kate you surprised me. I thought you were a fruity drink type a girl.

Kate: Only when I'm pool side. So where's that drink?

Cody laughed and went to get the drinks.

That night they dance and drank and were just having a great time at the club. Kate was dancing with Ted. But Randy couldn't stop staring at them, Cody couldn't help but laugh.

Cody: Dude your staring at them.

Randy: What?

Cody: You're starting at Ted and Kate.

Randy: What no I'm not.

Cody: You so are not that I blame you she is hot.

Randy: Yeah she is. I think I am going to cut in.

Cody just rolled his eyes. Whatever Randy wanted he got, and to Cody it looked like he wanted Kate. He watched as Randy went up to them and began to dance with Kate. Ted came back to the table.

Cody: Dude you're just going to let him cut in like that?

Ted: Yeah why not.

Cody: Because I know you like her so don't let him push you around, it's bad enough he does it in the ring.

Ted: Cody don't get so worked up, Kate agreed to go out with me again.

Kate and Randy were dancing, he softly pulled her close. Kate blushed her heart fluttered.

Randy: You look hot tonight Kate.

Kate: Thanks.

Randy: How about you and I get out of here?

Kate smiled: Randy are you asking me to leave Ted and go with you?

Randy: Yes!

Kate: Sorry I came with Ted and I am leaving with Ted.

Randy: WOW I don't think a woman has ever said no to me before.

Kate smiled and winked: Well get use to it Viper.

Then she walked away and headed back over to the table where Cody and Ted were sitting. Randy smiled as he came back to the table as well.

Later that Night Ted walked Kate to her hotel room door.

Kate: I had a really nice time thanks.

Ted: I did too. It was fun, so are we still on for next week?

Kate: Of course.

Then Ted pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, Kate smiled and gladly returned the kiss.

When Kate got inside , she didn't even care what time it was she called Kelly. Who answered after three rings.

Kelly: Alright Slut I want details.

Kate: He kissed me.

Kelly: Ted Really? How was it?

Kate: To be honest it was alright?

Kelly: You wait me up at 3 am to tell me it was just alright? That's all I get.

Kate: It was good but there just wasn't great.

There was a moment of silence.

Kelly: Why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me Kate?

Kate: Well I think I am crushing on Randy.

Kelly: Randy Orton really?

Kate: Yeah he asked to leave the bar with him.

Kelly: Wait did you?

Kate: No but I thought about it. I don't know there is just something about him.

Kelly: Can I be honest.

Kate: Aren't you always.

Kelly: Ted is a way better catch than Randy.

Kate: Noted! Good Night.

Kelly: Night.

That night as Kate fell asleep she couldn't help think about what it would be like to kiss Randy.

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Date Night

Kate was excited and nervous for her date with Ted tonight after Raw. Ted and Kate talked all week but he wouldn't tell her where they were going, so she really didn't know what to wear. So she chose something cute but simple, white tank top and a black pair of pants.

Kate was finishing up at the computer when Ted came in.

Ted: Hey Sweet Heart are you ready?

Kate: Yeah.

Kate smiled and grabbed her stuff as they headed out to the car they were stopped by Randy and Cody.

Randy: Hey Ted , Cody and I are gonna go grab some dinner care to join us.

Ted smiled as he grabbed Kate's hand: Not tonight Randy, Kate and I have a date.

Randy: Well she can come too.

Ted looked at Kate and then back at Randy.

Ted: Do you want to go with the guys?

Kate: It's your call Ted?

Ted smiled: Maybe another time.

Then Ted and Kate walked out to the car and headed to the surprise location. Which was a local Wal-Mart.

Kate laughed: So this is our date?

Ted: Yeah, well it's late and I hear this store has everything.

Kate smiled as they went inside and walked around a bit before they grabbed some food. Then checked out as they headed back to the car Ted softly grabbed her hand. Ted and Kate were sitting in the parking lot eating and talking, while listening to the radio.

Kate smiled: This is not what I expected.

Ted: Really and what did you expect?

Kate laughed: I guess ... I am not really sure.

Ted laughed: Kate you are something else. I really like you.

Kate: I like you too Ted, I can't believe that I am sitting here eating a lunchable with the son of the million dollar man. (There was a moment of silence) I guess you get that a lot huh.

Ted: All the time actually.

Kate: Does it bother you?

Ted: I am just used to it. But I just want people to know that I am my own person. If that makes any sense.

Kate: Makes sense to me.

Ted: Why did you want to work for the WWE?

Kate: It's been my dream since I was a kid, not really to wrestle but to be a part of the action. To write about it and maybe even be a commentator some day, even just interview super stars back stage is pretty cool. So when this internship came up I applied and thought what the hell.

Ted smiled: Well I am glad you're here.

Kate smiled: I know I am pretty cool!

They both laughed , They talked a little more, even if it wasn't a fancy date, it was a really fun night.

Ted looked at Kate and pulled her into a kiss. Kate smiled and gladly returned his kiss.

Kate's POV: I like Ted and he is a good kisser, but there is just something missing. If that makes sense , I guess my hearts just not in to. Which stinks because he is hot and I could really see myself dating him. But there is just something missing. It just didn't feel right.

**Over the next few weeks** Kate began to hang out with Ted, Cody and Randy a bit more, however there was just a friendship relationship between her and Ted. Kate had noticed that since her and Ted decided to be just friends, Randy bumped up his flirting. Kate even met Ted's dad when he was the guest host on Monday Night Raw.

**Monday Night Raw:** Kate couldn't believe that she met Ted's dad he was actually a lot nicer than most people had said he would be. Tonight he was the guest host of Monday Night Raw.

Ben: It is true Kate?

Kate looked at Ben a little funny she wasn't really sure what he was talking about.

Kate: What are you talking about?

Ben: That you met the Million Dollar Man?

Kate: Yeah Ted introduced me. He's a really nice guy.

Shelly who was another writer: Must be nice to get all the perks, but when you start sleeping with the talent its to be expected.

Kate: Excuse me? What did you just say?

Shelly: You heard me, you've spent a lot of time with Legacy lately and I heard that Vince might let you do some on camera work. So like I said sleep with the talent get the perks.

Kate was pissed and she went after Shelly, Ben was shocked Kate was usually a shy reserved person.

He was trying to separate them, when another large man came into the room and pulled Kate away. He carried her out into the hall way. Kate didn't notice that it was Randy Orton.

Kate: Put me down.

Randy: Will you calm down.

Kate: Yeah.

Randy put her down: Are you alright? Kate this doesn't seem like you fighting with co-workers is more my thing.

Kate: Well when you call me a slut I get pissed.

Randy: What?

Kate: Shelly said that I get all the perks because apparently I am sleeping with the talent. That is a load of shit, I bust my ass around here just like everyone else.

Randy smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton it's not funny.

Randy smiled: It's a little funny.

Kate started laughing: Alright it's a little funny.

Randy: Look don't worry about what other people think, hell I don't!

Kate: Did you know about the on camera work?

Randy: Yeah I asked Vince to give you a shock at interviews.

Kate: Why?

Randy: Because your talent is being wasted back here in this writers room.

Kate: Well thank you.

Randy smirked: Vince didn't say yes ... yet!

Randy pulled Kate into a hug and she laid her head on his chest, she felt butterfly's in her stomach. She was totally crushing on the Legend Killer.

That night was the end of the night of champions tournament, John Cena and Triple H were fighting and the winner would be facing Randy Orton in a few weeks at Night of Champions. Kate watched on - when Ted and Cody interrupted the match. Randy stood on the stage.

Randy: This match is a double disqualification which means there is no winner. Which means I wont be facing either of you at Night of Champions.

Then Ted DiBiase's music began to play.

Ted: Randy you say that neither one of these men won, well I say neither of them lost. So here it is at the Night of Champions you'll defend you WWE Championship in a tripe threat match.

Kate couldn't help but smile, she didn't see that coming, a triple threat match, although she couldn't stop thinking about how hot Randy was looking on stage in that moment. She liked Ted but there was just something about Randy that she was drawn too. She was snapped back into reality when Ben called her name.

Ben: Kate can I talk to you?

Kate: Yeah, look I am sorry about the thing with Shelly. But she had no right to call me out like that.

Ben: Agreed, but see it from her point of view she has worked here for two years and hasn't been offered a TV spot.

Kate: I wasn't offered one yet either, Randy said that Vince didn't say yes.

Ben: Right, but what Randy wants he gets, everyone knows that. Kate I don't know if you realize this but he has his eye on you.

Kate: No he doesn't we're just friends, we hang out but I hang out with all the super stars.

Ben let out a sign: Kate have you noticed that your really the only journalist that hangs out with the superstars.

Kate: That's not my fault.

Ben: Kate I'm not blaming you, I am just saying that Shelly has a point.

Kate: So what? I'm not suppose to hang out with my friends?

Ben: Kate?

She was mad and just walked away. Kate was pacing she knew that Ben had a point but she really liked hanging out with her new friends. Randy was coming out of his locker room when he noticed that Kate looked a little upset.

Randy: Hey Kate are you ok?

Kate: Yeah I'm fine.

Randy: Still up set about the whole thing from earlier?

Kate: That and other things, apparently they are just mad because I get to hang out with you.

Randy: I know I'm awesome.

Kate: So you're the Miz now?

Randy smiled: Are you hungry?

Kate smiled: Yeah I could eat.

Randy: Go grab your stuff, dinners on me.

Kate: Randy are you sure?

Randy: Get your stuff so we can get the hell out of here would ya.

Kate smiled and rushed into the writers room Ben just stood there along with Shelly and watched as she left the room with her stuff. Randy softly put his arm around Kate as they left the building.

Randy took Kate to a Denny's it was just the two of them and they couldn't believe that they sat there all night talking about each other, not even about wrestling about everything else, about their hopes and dreams of the future. It was early morning and the sun was starting to come up, they sat in the car and watched the sun come up.

Randy couldn't help but stare at Kate, she was so beautiful and amazing. Randy turned to Kate as their eyes met there was so much passion between them he slowly placed his hand on her cheek and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, Kate was shocked but she smiled and gladly returned.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews! Keep it up! Enjoy.

What will happen at Night of Champions?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Kit Kat

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Kate were together all the time, before and after the show. Ted couldn't help but laugh he liked Kate but he could tell that there was just something between her and Randy. Kate made Randy a better person, he wasn't such a selfish ass and Randy well he let out Kate's wild and free side a bit more. They just seemed really great together.

The WWE Tour was in Pennsylvania this weekend for some house shows and then Night of Champions on Sunday. It was Saturday and Kate had the day off she didn't need to be at the house show and her and Randy didn't really have plans. She was excited to just chill in her hotel room eat pizza and do nothing for a change. However that all changed when there was a loud knock on her door. Kate opened it and was surprised when her best friend Kelly ran into her hotel room and jumped on her bed.

Kelly: Hi Bitch!

Kate: What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Chicago?

Kelly: Yeah, well I missed my best friend and just had to see you. So are you free tonight?

Kate: Yeah why?

Kelly: Lane, Walker and I have tickets to the CZW show it's only like an hour from here.

Kate smiled: Let me guess Jon Moxley will be there?

Kelly: Hell Yeah, You know it!

Kate: Kelly you have an unhealthy obsession with him you know.

Kelly: Shut up! But you have to check out the promo for tonight's show.

Kate: I don't have a choice in this do I?

Kelly: NO you don't please come with us it will be fun.

Kate: Fine, how much time do I have to get ready?

Kelly: Like 10 minutes.

Kate: Kelly? What the hell am I suppose to wear?

Kelly tossed her a shirt.

Kate: Really? You want me to wear this?

Kelly: Yeah we are going to match.

Kate just laughed she hurried up and did her hair and make up she put on a cute pair of jean capris then she put on the black homemade shirt that read Mox is a Fox!

They were now all in the car heading to the show. Walker couldn't stop asking questions to Kate about her internship and all the superstars.

Lane: So how are things with you and Ted?

Walker: Now way Katie you and Ted DiBiase?

Kate: There is nothing going on with me and Ted we are just friends.

Kelly: No it's her and Randy now.

Kate: Kelly shut up!

Lane: No Way you and Orton?

Kate: We are just friend too.

Kelly smiled: That make out! I want a friend like that.

Lane: Hey woman you make out with me.

Kate just smiled at the thought of her and Randy, he was amazing nothing like he was in the ring or on camera. He was actually really sweet.

That night the show started, it was as always an intense crazy show. They were all having a great time, cheering being loud and loving every minute of it. They were all huge wrestling fans not just of the WWE. Kate was having a great time drinking and cheering as the blood and body's went everywhere. When Jon Moxley's music hit Kelly went nuts she was screaming and yelling "You're Hot Moxley" Lane just rolled his eyes.

Kate: Kelly could you be any more obvious.

Kelly: Hey I heard a rumor that he loves the ring skanks.

She then pushed Kate towards the barricade.

Kate: Hey I am a classy ring skank get it right!

They both laughed as Kate turned around and saw Moxley get into the ring, she had to admit that Kelly was right he was hot. Kate had to admit he was great on the mic and in the ring. She thought what the hell.

Kate smiled and Yelled: Mox you're Hot!

Kelly laughed when they both noticed Moxley look down at them he gave them a head nod and a wink.

Kelly: Tell me that just happened... Tell me that he just winked at us.

Kate: I think that just happened that was a wink right?

Kelly: Hell yeah it was! LET'S GO MOXLEY!

When the match started Kate and Kelly kept cheering for Moxley to win, there was of course chairs and blood everywhere, but it was still an amazing match.

Kate couldn't stop watching Moxley in the ring , there was just something about him that she was drawn too. After all the shit she had given Kelly all night she was the one that couldn't take her eyes off of Jon Moxley.

The show was almost over when Kate's phone went off she smiled.

Kate: Hello?

Randy: Where the hell are you?

Kate: Randy?

Randy: Yeah it's Randy I am at your hotel room door and you're not here.

Kate: Oh I went to a CZW show.

Randy: You not serious right now?

Kate: Yeah I didn't know we were hanging out tonight.

Randy: Why wouldn't we. Are you coming back tonight or should I just leave.

Kate looked at the time: Give me a little over and hour and I will be there ok?

Randy: Fine, If I feel like waiting that long.

Kate: Are you like mad at me?

Randy: No it's just I thought that after the house show I could spent sometime with you. But I guess you had other plans.

Kate: Don't be an ass I will be there later.

Randy: Well Kate I might not be.

Then he hung up the phone. Whatever she thought to herself.

Kelly rushed up to Kate with a huge smile on her face.

Kate: Why are you so happy?

Kelly: We just got invited to the CZW after party it's at some local bar.

Kate: Really? How?

Kelly: Does it matter, I told Walker to make it happen and he did. Kate , Moxley is supposed to be there.

Kate: Kelly now that's stalking. Besides you are with Lane so it's not like your going to do anything.

Kelly: Hey I can still drink and dance with the man, he is so cute.

Kate smiled: I will give you that, he is hot and do able.

Kelly: Now that's what I am talking about. Please say that you'll come with us?

Kate: I really can't. I just talked to Randy.

Kelly: So what? You guys didn't have plans did you?

Kate: Apparently he wanted to hang out and just forgot to tell me.

Kelly: Well we're going! So screw Randy come and meet Moxley.

Kate: I really can't I will take a cab back. I will see you all later.

Kelly: Are you sure? Randy seems like he's being an ass. Kate you could do way better.

Kate laughed: So ditch Randy , go to the party with you and what end up with Jon Moxley. Yeah OK Kelly. Have fun and call me ok.

Kelly: Fine .. Bye Bitch.

Kate: Bye Stalker.

Kate took a cab back to her hotel - when she got back there was no Randy.

Kate: Great! I didn't go to the party now I am alone.

She sat on the bed thinking that she should have just stayed with Kelly and went to the party... she really did want to go. She wondered if Kelly was actually going to meet Moxley she found herself a bit jealous. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. When there was a soft knock on the door. She got up and there was Randy with a single red rose in his hand along with her favorite candy bar.

Kate smiled: What is this?

Randy: I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see you and I didn't know where you were.

Kate let him in as he kissed her cheek softly , he handed her the rose and the candy.

Kate: Randy I am a big girl I can take care of myself.

Randy: I know that. I just really missed you and wanted to be with you tonight.

Kate: Really?

Randy: Now who sounds like the Miz. Look Kit Kat, I just...

Kate smiled and looked at him: What did you call me?

Randy: Kit Kat it's your new nickname ... Ted told me how you love kit kat bars and we decided that the nickname just fit you.

Kate: We decided? Meaning Legacy?

Randy: Yup your stuck with us now sweetheart.

Kate smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. He softly pulled her close and he kissed her softly on the lips - she smiled and gladly returned.

Randy: Kit you are so amazing ... and I want you so bad right now!

Kate smiled and kissed him again this time with more passion than before. She couldn't didn't have any words she was lost in the moment. Randy pulled her close and lead her over to the bed.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. :)

Next Chapter Night of Champions!

Should Kate have stayed with Kelly and went to the party or did she make the right choice in coming back to Randy?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 It's to Soon.

**Night of Champions**

The guys were in Legacy's locker room getting ready for the show tonight and just talking.

Ted: I am so glad that I asked Kate out first.

Randy: Why?

Ted: Because if I didn't then you never would have.

Randy: Bull Shit, I would have asked her out.

Ted: Dude would you have even given her a second look be honest?

Randy: Look it doesn't matter does it? I like her a lot and we're together now.

Cody: So she's your girlfriend?

Ted: Wait when did that happen?

Randy laughed: Last night ... twice if I remember.

Ted: Oh Dude... I didn't want to know that. So you asked her to be your girlfriend?

Randy: Yeah alright it's not a big deal is it?

Cody: It's a huge deal for you Randy, your not that guy you use them and lose them. Not ask them to be your girlfriend.

Randy: Kate's different alright, I really like her. I want to be with her.

Cody: Oh man, Ted I think he's in love. We are looking at a man in love right here.

Ted laughed: Oh Yeah Cody it's love, it's a good thing Kate and I decided to be just friends.

Randy rolled his eyes: Are you two done yet? We have a show to get ready for.

Ted and Cody just laughed.

With Kate: She was standing outside of the writer rooms, she just did an interview for the website with Jeff Hardy who was facing CM Punk tonight. Jeff made Kate laugh during the interview. The entire interview was about him and CM Punk. Kate really wanted the chance to interview Punk but Ben got that honor.

Randy came up and pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss, Kate smiled put then pulled away.

Randy: What I can't kiss my girlfriend now?

Kate blushed: I like the way that sounds.

Randy: Me too, My girlfriend Kate. I like it.

He kissed her again.

Kate: Randy Please not at work.

Randy: Alright but after the show Kit you are all mine every (he began to kiss her neck) single piece of you.

Kate smiled and blushed she couldn't say anything she just nodded as Randy gave her a quick kiss on the lips. As he walked away she called after him, he stopped and turned around.

Kate: Good Luck in your Triple threat match tonight Orton.

Randy: Are you going to be rooting for me tonight sweetheart?

Kate laughed: No I think I want John Cena to win tonight.

Randy laughed: What are you 12 years old?

Kate stuck her tongue out at him: Alright then Triple H.

Randy smiled: Well that's just mean. You don't think I'll win.

Kate: You asked who I was rooting for there is a difference. I know you'll win tonight, just do it with honor and tell Ted and Cody to stay in the back. You have more class than that right Orton?

Randy just gave her that Viper smirk: See you later Kit Kat.

Kate just giggled and went back to work. She was really starting to like her job more and more. Ben was letting her write more and most of the super stars really liked her and would ask her for the interviews they had to do for the magazine and the website. Kate was also doing the live updating on the WWE Facebook page as well.

The show started Kate and her co-workers watched. It was now time for the WWE Championship match, Kate couldn't help but smile her boyfriend was now on TV!

At the start of the match Randy slid out of the ring, thinking that Triple H and John Cena would fight it out.

Kate: Get your ass back in that Ring, Randal you look like chicken shit.

Ben laughed: It that your professional opinion Kate?

Kate: Well he does, I told him to win with a bit of class.

Shelly: Randy Orton class ok?

Kate: What was that?

Ben rolled his eyes Shelly and Kate just didn't get along.

Ben: Nothing right Shelly.

Shelly: Right Ben. Sorry I forgot we can't piss of the Vipers girl now can we.

Kate was about to say something when she noticed that they were all back in the ring once again. She watched the match, Randy, Triple and John were all giving it their all. Towards the end of the match Ted and Cody came out to interrupted the match. Randy ended up winning when he pinned Cena for the win. So still the WWE Champion Randy Orton.

Even if Kate wasn't happy with the way Randy won, it was nice that he was still the WWE Champion.

Ben: Go.

Kate: What?

Ben: Go see him, I am sure you want to celebrate.

Kate smiled: I'll be back in like 10 minutes I promise.

Kate rushed to find Randy he was heading to the locker room with Ted and Cody who were all smile from the win.

Kate: So do you always need these two to help you win Champ?

Randy smiled: I won the match didn't I.

Kate smiled as Randy pulled her into a hug and a passionate kiss, she smiled.

Kate: Randy.

Randy: Yeah?

Kate: You need a shower you're all sweaty and oily.

Randy smiled: You weren't complaining last night.

Kate blushed as she looked over at Ted and Cody who had huge grins on their faces.

Kate: Randal.

Randy didn't say anything he just kissed her again.

**A few days later**: Kate had a few days off so she was actually going home to Chicago for a few days. Kate was actually still living with her mom Nina , step dad Brock and little sister Georgie , because she traveled so much it just made sense.

Kate and Kelly went out for a few drinks and dinner.

Kelly: So you and Orton huh?

Kate: Yeah.

Kelly: You slept with him didn't you... you hoe?

Kate: Yes I did and then he asked if I would be his girlfriend.

Kelly: Don't you think it's too soon? I mean you've only known him for a few months.

Kate: Maybe time will tell but Kelly He's really sweet , kind and one hell of a kisser. I like him and he likes me so we are just going to see where this goes.

Kelly: Alright do you want my honest opinion or do you want the Best Friend version.

Kate smiled: Kelly you are my best friend so I want you to be honest.

Kelly: I do think it's too soon, it seems like he's rushing you. Kate we're only 23 don't get to serious with him alright? To be completely honest I just don't trust him. He's 5 years older than us I think he's going to break your heart.

Kate: Are you done?

Kelly nodded.

Kate: Thanks for your honesty ... I will take that into consideration. But I am really into so I want to be with him, can you respect that?

Kelly: Yes of course.

Kate: Now tell me did you get to party with Moxley the other night?

Kelly: No. We got there and had like one drink. Lane was being an ass so we just left. But I will meet Moxley someday.

Kate smiled at her best friend: Obsession.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments. :)

Is it too soon for Randy to call Kate his girlfriend?

Why doesn't Kelly seem to like Randy?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Legend Killer in love.

It was now September - Kate's internship was sadly coming to an end, she didn't know where she would go from here, because the WWE had yet to offer her a full-time position. But she had applied to many other places. Things with Kate and Randy were heating up, they were together all the time it seemed like. Kate was falling hard for him, but she just didn't know what would happen to their relationship once her internship is over.

Randy had actually just lost the title to John Cena at Breaking Point in an I Quit match, but in just a few short weeks , Randy would get his rematch against Cena at Hell in a Cell.

It was Kate's last day of work she was actually kind of sad that they didn't offer her the full-time position she knew was open. But she was chosing to move on and be happy, she still had Randy and all the friends she had made over the past several months.

Randy: Hey Kit, You ready for your surprise?

Kate: What Surprise?

Cody: You'll just have to see.

Kate: I hate surprises so Ted you better tell me.

Ted: Sorry Kit Kat my lips are sealed.

Kate: I hate you all.

Randy smiled and pulled her in to a kiss.

They were now in the car when Randy's phone range it was John Cena, even if they were in a feud on TV they were great friends outside of the ring. Randy pulled in to a parking lot and they all got out of the car.

Cody: Dude are you sure this is the right place?

Ted: Yeah it looks a little shady.

Randy: John said this was the place.

They walked in and noticed most of the WWE Roster was there, along with Ben and a few other backstage staff members. John came up and gave her hug.

John: Hey there Kate, welcome to your party!

Kate: My party?

John: Well yeah you've officially finished your internship so we all thought we should party.

Kate: Randy was this your idea?

Randy smiled and was going to say something but John cut him off.

John: Let's just say it was a team effort.

Ted: Let's stop talking and start the party ... someone get this lady a drink.

Randy: Jack and Coke my love?

Kate: You know me too well!

He kissed her softly.

They sat down and just started talking and hanging out when one of the bartenders got on stage an announced that karaoke would be starting soon, the people in the bar cheered. Randy looked over a John.

Randy: Dude Really? You picked a karaoke bar?

John: I didn't know it was a karaoke bar I swear.

Cody: I am not drunk enough yet for this.

Ted: Me either.

He motioned for the waitress to bring over another round. Kate smiled and got up, the guys just watched as she walked up to the bar and then came back with a tray full of shots.

Randy: What the hell is all this?

Kate: Cody's right if I have to hear any of you sing, I am not drunk enough for that.

John: You can't drink all those? Can you?

Kate: Oh Johnny boy these's aren't all for me, they are for us.

Ted: What kind of shots are we talking here?

Kate: It's a Royal Butt. I thought it fitting since I am sitting here with WWE royalty.

John: Randy is she always such a smart ass?

Randy: Get us to it Cena my girls here to stay. So are we gonna do this or what?

John: What's in this Royal Butt any way?

Kate: 3/4 shot crown royal and 1/4 Shot Buttershots.

Kate held up her shot glass and smiled: Here's to you bitches.

All the guys laughed as they all took a shot.

A few of the regulars got up to sing first.

Ted: I think Kate should sing I saw the sign.

Then Cody and Ted began to dance and sing some of the lyrics to make fun of Kate.

Kate: You guys suck you know that.

Ted: For real you have to sing something.

Kate: Maybe.

Randy: Please Kit Kat for me?

Kate: Nope!

Randy: Hey now that wasn't very nice.

Kate: No one ever said I was nice.

John: Well I have heard through the grape-vine that you can sing, so I wanna hear ya.

Kate: Fine I'll do it... but there better be another drink waiting for me when I get back.

Kate stood up kissed Randy softly on the lips and went to pick a song. She couldn't believe she was going to do this she just chose a song, without really even thinking about it.

As she got on stage she looked over at the table and all the guys were laughing, some of their co-workers, were cheering for Kate. Kate took a deep breath and began to sing "Footloose" As she sang she couldn't help but dance.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Kate, as she sang. He was falling in love with her, everything about her. He knew in that moment that she was the one for him.

When Kate was done singing everyone clapped and cheered as she headed back to the table. Before she could sit down Randy pulled her on to his lap and gave her a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but smile and rapped her arms around his neck.

John: What the hell was that?

Kate: What?

John: That was really good.

Kate Yeah like karaoke drunk good.

Cody: NO Kit for real you have a really nice voice.

Ted: And I have to say one hell of a dancer.

The next few hours brought a ton of laughs, as WWE Super stars and staff got up to sing a wide range of songs, some could sing others were tone-deaf and drunk. But it was all in good fun. Kate's favorite moment of the night was when Randy, Ted and Cody got up there to sing "Friends in Low Places". She couldn't stop laughing when John sang "Family Tradition". As the night was coming to an end Ziggler and Alica Fox came up to the table.

Ziggler: Kate we've talked it over and we agree that you have to sing the last song of the night.

Kate: Yeah nope, I already sang like three times.

Alica: Please we all voted.

Kate: What?

Ziggler: You really don't have a choice.

Kate: Randy aren't you going to help me?

Randy: I can't believe I am going to say this but I agree with Ziggler.

Kate: John Please I know you don't want to hear me again.

John: Kit Kat I agree I want to hear you sing.

Kate: Ted please?

Ted: Kit we're all to drunk to hear you anyway.

Kate: Fine I'll do it.

Randy smiled as he watched Kate walk back to the stage.

Kate: Alright what song am I singing?

Ziggler smiled and gave a thumbs up to Ted.

Kate: What the hell was that?

Ziggler: Good Luck Ted picked out the song.

Kate stood there and shook her as the music started. "I hate you Ted" She thought to herself as she began to sing "I'll be there" by Michael Jackson.

After many goodbyes Randy and Kate finally made it back to her hotel room.

Randy: Kit You were amazing tonight.

Kate: It just sound that way because your drunk. I am not that good.

Randy: Kit Kate Honey, give yourself credit you are really good. I'm not that drunk. I mean that last song you melted my heart.

Kate: That would be the that flame shots you dumb asses tried.

Randy: Damn Woman I am trying to give you compliment.

He smiled and pulled her close.

Randy: Did I tell you that you look Sexy tonight?

Kate: Yeah I think you mentioned it a few times.

Randy and Kate stared into each other's eyes, Randy softly placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kate gladly returned his kiss as they began to make out he pulled her even closer to him. Randy began to kiss her neck , a moan escaped her mouth. Randy lead her over to the bed and crawled on top of her.

**The Next Morning **Kate woke you with Randy's arms wrapped around her, everything just felt right between them. All of a sudden her cell phone began to ring. She answered it as quickly as she could. It was a Independent Wrestling magazine that was looking for a new writer/photographer Kate had applied for the job and they wanted to meet with her she agreed and set up a time to meet with them in a few days.

Randy was slowly waking up he kissed her cheek.

Randy: Good Morning beautiful.

Kate: Good Morning.

Randy: Who were you talking to?

Kate: Some wrestling magazine , I have an interview with them on Friday.

Randy sat up in bed a little confused.

Randy: I must be hung over did you just say interview?

Kate: Yeah, it's a small magazine but write they write articles for CZW , Dragon Gate and Ring of Honor. Stuff like that.

Randy seemed pissed: Why would you give up the WWE for that?

Kate: Randy I wasn't offered a job at WWE . I don't have a job as of today , I am unemployed.

Randy: No Way. Vince told me that he was going to hire you, they even talked about you starting to do on camera interviews.

Kate stood up and tossed on a shirt that just happened to be Randy's.

Kate: Well no one told me.

Randy too stood up and pulled on a pair of his shorts.

Randy: Damn it, well I will talk to Vince. You can't go work for someone else.

Kate: Randy I didn't say I was taking this job, I applied to a lot of places.

Randy: What?

Kate: I applied to a few newspapers and magazines. I needed a back up plan.

Randy: Kate Lynn Please I will fix this you will come back to the WWE.

Kate: Randy you just don't get it do you? I don't need you to pull strings for me, if I'm not good enough fine. If Vince and the WWE want someone else let them hire someone else. I will get another job, it's not that big of a deal.

Randy: And What about us? What about me? You'll just leave me for some scum bag in the indies?

Kate: Where the hell did that come from? Randy I like you and I am happy being your girlfriend I would never ever do anything like that. I would never even think about cheating on you. I am not that person. What is your problem?

Randy: Nothing ... do whatever you want.

Kate: Randy talk to me please?

Randy: Kate ... I love you alright. I've fallen in love with you!

Kate stood there stunned that was not what she thought he would say... he loved her how could be possible love her only after a few months. Was this really happening, Randy Orton the Legend Killer in love with Kate Lynn Monroe an intern?

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

What do you think will happen next?

Will Kate get the job at WWE or will she chose to take the other wrestling magazine job?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - It all went black.

A Week Later: Kate was at home, she still hadn't heard from the WWE about the job. However her interview with the other magazine went great, the pay was so not so hot. But you had to start somewhere. Kate was offered the job and she excepted she would start working next week at a Dragon Gate USA show. She just didn't tell Randy about it yet and speaking of her boyfriend he talked to Kate everyday on the phone and texted her often.

Kate was in the living room playing with her little sister who was about 10 years old.

Georgie: Katie are you still going to work for the WWE?

Kate: It's not looking like it Georgie sorry.

Georgie: Well that sucks, I wanted to meet some more super stars.

Kate laughed: Like who?

Georgie: Well CM Punk of course, he's from Chicago we're from Chicago.

Kate: He is the only one?

Georgie: Well I already met everyone from Legacy, I guess John Cena would be next.

Kate: I will see what I can do ok?

Georgie: Ok.

They were now watching TV when Kelly came running into the living room and jumped on the couch next to Kate.

Kelly: Hey Bitch you wanna party tonight?

Kate: Kelly the mouth Georgies here.

Kelly: Sorry Kid.

Georgie just rolled her eyes, she never really like Kelly but was nice to her because she was Kate's best friend.

Kate: Where is this party?

Kelly: You will just have to see.

Kate: I don't know... if I really want to go.

Kelly: Look you're home for a while with nothing to do, so you're going out. Besides starting next week you're startingthat new job and you will be traveling and we will never see each other. So go get ready You're Going.

Kate: Fine... Georgie sorry sweetie how about a rain check on movie night?

Georgie smiled: Yes... tomorrow night you me and High School musical.

Kate: It's a date!

Kate went up and got ready, Kelly insisted that she do her hair and make up.

Kate: Kelly I look like I should be working the street corner.

Kelly: Shut up you look great. The guys are gonna love it.

Kate: Kel, I have a guy remember one that loves me.

Kelly: Right, well he's not here.

Kate: Where is Lane tonight anyway?

Kelly: Out of town on business.

Kate: and Walker?

Kelly: He's at the firehouse working the third shift.

Kate: So it's just you and me at this random party I know nothing about.

Kelly: Yup pretty much, Hey I am your best friend you can trust me right.

Kate just gave a 1/2 smile.

**Later that night**, Kate and Kelly were in some random ware house, with glow sticks around their necks and wrists. They were both drinking a lot. Kelly was two sheets to the wind and it was like 2 am , Kate was trying to get her to leave.

Kelly: Kate... I ... I don't wanna leave yet. It's party time bitches.

Kate was trying to get a cab: Kelly the party's over everyone is leaving.

Then Kate's phone range she smiled when she noticed it was Randy.

Kate: Hello?

Randy: Hi beautiful I'm glad your still awake.

Kate laughed... Randy loved her laugh.

Randy: What's so funny?

Kate: Well I am not even in bed.

Randy: Still watching movie's with Georgie at this hour babe you're a rebel.

Kate: Actually Kelly , dragged me to this party and I am trying to get her drunkin' ass to leave.

Randy: Why do you put up with her?

Kate: Because we've been best friends since Junior High!

Randy: You are something else Sweetheart.

Kate: So how was the show tonight?

Randy: Well I got booed babe.

Kate smiled: That's my top heel at work.

Randy: Ted and Cody won their tag match against Jericho and Edge.

Kate: None Title Match Right?

Randy: You got it babe!

Kate: Did you win against Cena?

Randy: Really Kate? It was a house show for the title?

Kate: So Cena won, but Ted & Cody came out and gave him a beat down anyway?

Randy: Pretty much.

Kate: Great!

Randy: What Kit?

Kate: It's raining now and I can't find that drunk ass Kelly.

Randy: Well I will stay on the phone with you until you find her.

Kate: You're too good to me Viper.

Randy: Well I love you.

Kate smiled she hadn't told Randy she loved him back, she liked him a lot but was in love? She didn't want to say it until she knew it was love.

Kate started to walk around looking for Kelly, she found her off talking to a group of people.

Kate: Kelly there you are. Tell me you are ready to go home.

Kelly: Not yet, they guys are having an after party at what's your name again?

The guy answered - Rick.

Kelly: Right Rick's house.

Kate: Kelly we really need to be going please?

Kelly was mad and started to walk away Kate followed her as the Rain started to come down even harder.

Kate: Kelly come back here where are you going?

Kate was still on the phone to Randy who was annoyed with Kelly.

Kelly was yelling and being drunk in the middle of the street - Kate went after her.

Kate: Kelly don't be mad, it's late and I am tired let's please just go home.

Kelly: Fine bitch but you own me.

Kate smiled: Right I owe you.

Randy: You owe me too.

Kate heard in her ear: I heard that.

Randy: Good. I love you Kit Kat.

That was the last thing Kate remembers hearing before it all went black.

Randy's POV: I was talking to Kate, when I heard a loud crash and bang. I yelled Kate's name into the phone, but I didn't ear anything but the sound of the rain and some woman I assumed was Kate or maybe Kelly screaming in fear. Then I heard sirens that kept getting louder and louder. Kate ... Kate Lynn I yelled in to the phone, but still there was no one on the other end. What the hell was going on in Chicago. Finally I heard some voice.

Randy: Hello? Kate? Kate Lynn! Can anyone hear me damn it.

A voice finally said hello, but is was a male voice.

Randy: What's going on? Who is am I talking to ?

Voice: My name is Walker I am with the Chicago Fire and Rescue crew. Is this Randy?

Randy: How did you know that.

Walker: I am actually one of Kate's good friends, dude you need to get to Chicago ASAP! It's bad.

Randy: What hell happened? I was talking to her one minute and then...

Walker: She was hit by a drunk driver. Please get to Chicago as soon as you can.

Randy hung up the phone and went began to pack his stuff, he was sharing a room with Cena.

As John came out of the bathroom he was puzzled about what all the yelling and stuff was about.

John: What's going on man trouble in paradise?

Randy: It's Kate... I ... I have to go.

John: Go , Go where?

Randy: Chicago... I am going to Chicago?

John: Why what's going on Randy?

Randy: Kate, she , she was hit by car.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments! :)

What will happen when Randy gets to Chicago?

What do you think will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - I love you too!

What the hell just happened? Is Kate alright? How could this be happening? Why did she have to go to that damn party? All of these questions flooded Randy's mind on the way to Chicago.

**At the hospital:** Nina (Kate's Mom), Brock (Her Step Dad) , Georgie, Kelly and Walker were all in the waiting room. Randy ran into the waiting room as he noticed her family.

Randy: Nina, I got here as soon as I could how is she?

Nina pulled Randy into a hug as the tears began to fall once again from her eyes.

Brock: Randy all we know now is that she has a broken leg, bruised ribs , they are worried about internal bleeding.

Randy: Is she awake?

Brock: No, they are watching her closely in the ICU, if she doesn't wake up soon she may never wake up.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was in love with Kate. She just came into his life and now she was being taken away from him, if she did wake up would she even remember him. Randy noticed Kelly sitting in the corner her eyes wet with tears as well, he wanted to yell at her that would make him feel better. He blamed her for all of this, if Kate would have stayed home last night then none of this would have happened.

Georgie came to them: I just want my sister to be OK.

Randy looked over at the 10-year-old who was crying and pulled her into a hug. He had only met her a few times in the last month but he knew how much Kate's step sister meant to her.

Randy: Have any of you seen her?

Nina: I did for a bit. Would you like to sit with her?

Randy couldn't bring himself to say the words just shook his head yes.

Walker: I'll take him to her.

Nina nodded as she went to comfort her 10-year-old.

As they were walking down the hall to her room.

Walker: Randy you have to prepare yourself for what your about to see.

Randy just nodded: Walker right?

Walker: Yeah, I talked to you last night.

Randy: You've been friends with Kate for a while?

Walker: Since kindergarten.

Walker laughed , Randy gave him a look.

Walker: Kate and I actually dated in High School. She's amazing.

Randy smiled: Yeah she is one in a million!

Randy walked into her room, he heart was breaking as she laid there looking so pale and helpless. There was a nurse in there. Randy stood next to the bed, he wanted to take her hand but he hesitated. There were IV's and wires all over.

Nurse: It's ok, you can hold her hand.

Randy softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Nurse: You must be the boyfriend?

Randy: Yeah Randy.

Nurse: Hi I'm Mallory, I will be her nurse for the next 12 hours, if you need anything let me know.

Randy: Thanks.

Nurse: You know you can talk to her, she can hear you.

Randy nodded and looked back at Kate and softly stroked her hair. As tears began to fall from the Vipers eyes he began to talk to her.

Randy: Oh Kit Kat, You can't leave me! Not when we just found each other. I know this is insane we haven't known each other for that long. But I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You make me a better person, I want to be your husband, I want us to have kids, a little girl just like you and a little boy just like me. Those are my hopes and dreams for us. I don't want that with anyone else. Just you Kate Lynn, but you have to wake up for me. You have to survive this. You have to.

He held her hand leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Over the next several hours Randy wouldn't leave her side, he talked to her and just begged her to wake up. In the ICU only two people were allowed in the room, so it was Randy and then her family took turns.

Brock: Randy, You need to go eat something.

Randy: I'm not leaving her, I can't if she wakes up and I'm not here...

Brock: I will tell you the second she wakes up, besides you have some friends in the waiting room.

Randy: What?

Brock: Go see them, I will stay with her she wont be alone.

Randy nodded and headed to the waiting room, he couldn't believe his eyes, there stood, Cody, Ted and John. John pulled his best friend into a hug.

Randy: What the hell are you guys doing here?

Cody: We came to support our friends.

Ted: How is Kit?

Randy filled them in, there had been no change. The doctor said the sooner she woke up the better.

John: Well we're here for you whatever you need.

Randy: Thanks.

John: Vince said take all the time you need.

Randy: Vince, if he would have just offered her the job she would have been with me in Ohio not here.

Ted: Yeah I know man.

Kelly came up: Randy can I talk to you?

Randy looked at her: No, I don't have anything nice to say to you. So I would rather not talk to you now.

John: Randy?

Randy: What John? I don't want to say something that I would regret I am trying to be the bigger person here. It's Kelly's fault that Kate's in this hospital right now. She had to drag her to that stupid party and get drunk. So I am choosing not to talk to her right now.

Kelly between the tears: I know it's my fault Randy. I know I am to blame. I already feel bad enough, she is my best friend, she's my only friend really. I just wanted you to know that I called her work and they said that she could start in a few months and they hope she makes a full recovery.

All the guys stood there confused Randy didn't even look at Kelly.

Ted: What job?

Kelly looked at Ted: Some wrestling magazine she was supposed to be in Pennsylvania next weekend for a Dragon Gate USA Show.

John: She took that job?

Kelly nodded as she walked away and went back over to Lane.

Cody: Did she tell any of you?

Randy: I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?

John: Probably because she knew you would hate it.

Randy: None of that matters now. I just want her to wake up. I love her man, I am in love with her.

The next morning Randy was at the hospital holding Kate's hand and talking to her.

Randy: Kit Kat You have to wake up now. I need you... without you I am just an ass whole. Ask Cena he'll tell you. So please wake up for me please? I love you so much.

Randy laid his head on the bed and repeated those words several time I love you Kate.

Kate's POV: As my eyes began to open , I couldn't see much things were blurry where was I? What happened. I feel so tired and I hurt all over. I don't remember anything, the last thing I remember was talking to Randy on the phone. Randy he's an amazing guy and I am so lucky to have him in my life. I try to move my head but it hurts, I feel someone holding my hand. It was Randy, I hear him tell me over and over that he loves me. Randy really loves me. I am in love with him too.

Kate looks slowly towards Randy and in a quiet almost whispers she tells him.

Kate: I love you too.

Randy's head shot up and he got a huge smile on his face.

Randy: You're awake! Oh Kit Kat! You're awake. Oh Baby I love you so much.

He kisses her on the lips softly.

Kate: I love you too Randy.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews! :)

What will happen next?

Will Randy and Kelly ever get along?

How will Kelly and Kate's friendship be tested?

When will Kate go back to work?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Dance Party

**About a Month **after the accident, Kate was released from the hospital. She needed rehab at least three days a week, but Randy came every chance he got. Kelly came around and hung out with Kate when Randy was on the road they made sure to avoid each other.

Randy was in a story line with Kofi Kingston now Kofi stopped Ted and Cody from interfering in the Championship match at Bragging Rights. Randy then lost the title to John Cena.

The next night on Raw- Randy attacked Kofi as he was back stage, Josh came up for an interview.

Kate was sitting in bed with her little sister watching the show.

On TV:

Josh Matthews was walking up to Randy for an interview.

Josh: Randy?

Randy: What?

Josh: Can you please explain why you just attacked Kofi Kingston?

Randy: Kofi Kingston had no business interfering in my match last night. If it weren't for Kofi Kingston I would still be the WWE Champion. You call it an attack Josh well I call it justice. And you can believe me when I say I have only just begun on Kofi Kingston.

At that point Ted and Cody said they agreed and Randy should be champions. To show their support they got him a gift. It was a NASCAR , car number 18 that had Randy's face on the hood and RKO. The car looked amazing. However later in the show when Legacy was in the ring, Kofi interrupted them. Then he destroyed Randy's car with a crow bar and then poured orange paint on it.

Georgie: That cars not looking so pretty now, huh Kate. So much for that ride.

Kate couldn't help but laugh: Yeah , I think that paint is gonna stain.

That was a few weeks ago now they getting ready for survivor Series. In a traditional Survivor Series match it would be Team Kingston (Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Mark Henry, R-Truth, and Christian) vs. Team Orton (Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, CM Punk, and William Regal). Kate really wanted to go, but Randy didn't think it was good idea for her to travel just yet.

**It was now the Wednesday** **before the pay per view** - Kate had just gotten back from yet another endless doctors appointment, everything was healing and she was getting back to normal. It was truly amazing the doctors always commented on how it could have been a lot worse.

She was sitting on her bed with Kelly talking.

Kelly: I can't believe you turned down that magazine job they are willing to wait for you.

Kate: Kelly I know but it just wasn't fair to them to wait until I am better, besides the pay sucked and Randy really wasn't happy about me taking the job anyway.

Kelly: Randy really?

Kate: Kelly!

Kelly: Sorry. So what are you going to do? You still don't have a job.

Kate: Well way to rub it in.

Kelly: That's not what I ment, you could always come work with me?

Kate: What do I know about hair and make up? That's right nothing I can do my own and that's about it.

Kelly: Talk to me for real, not this front I know you put on for everyone else.

Kate: I am fine, it's just this is not how I saw my life turning out. Let's be honest I really thought that the WWE was going to offer me that job, and then I could be with Randy more.

Kelly rolled her eyes when she heard Randy's name , Kate noticed but chose not to comment this time.

Kate smiled: I know what we need!

Kelly: What?

Kate: Dance Party!

Kelly: Really what are you going to do hobble on one leg.

Kate smiled: Just hit the music bitch!

As Kelly hit the music and Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus began to play.

Kelly: Really?

Kate: Shut up, Georgie and I were jamming last night. Just dance.

Kate stood and began to sing and dance the best she could with one leg along with Kelly. When Georgie heard the music she came running in and all three of them began to dance and sing. As Kate was laughing and singing with her best friend and sister none of them noticed that someone was standing in the door way watching. When the song ended Georgie noticed and got a huge smile on ran over to him.

Georgie: Randy!

Randy: Hey Little G!

Randy smiled and gave Georgie a high 5 , Kate smiled his was a nice surprise.

Kate: What are you doing here?

Randy: I came to see my girlfriend who should be resting in bed not having a dance party. Why are you out of bed?

Kate rolled her eyes as Randy walked over to her picked her up kissed her softly and then put her in bed.

Kate: Having a dance party duh.

He acted like Kelly wasn't even in the room, as he sat down next to Kate.

Kelly: Well I guess I will see you tomorrow.

Kate: You know you really don't have to leave.

Kelly: Bye Kate.

Kate: Bye Kel.

Kelly walked out of the room.

Kate: You know you could be a little nicer to her she is my best friend. You two need to get over whatever it is between you I swear, you can't even be in the same room for 5 minutes.

Randy: We've been over this, I just don't like her , and to be honest I just don't see why you still hang out with her.

Kate didn't want to fight about Kelly yet again so she decided to change the subject.

Kate: Hey did you notice my new hard ware?

Pointing down to her leg.

Randy smiled: You're cast is off and you're in a walking boot now! Babe that's amazing.

Kate: I know rock star.

Randy smiled as their eyes met their lips naturally connected as they began to kiss each other.

Randy: I love you Kit.

Kate: I love you to Orton!

Randy: So I have a surprise for you.

Kate: What?

Randy: If you're feeling up to it I want you to come to Survivor Series with me , and then home to St. Louis for Thanksgiving?

Kate: Randal are you asking me meet your family?

Randy: Yes it's time I started showing off my hot girlfriend and their maybe a few more surprises that await you.

Kate: Randy You know I hate surprises.

Randy gave her that Viper grin: I know.

As he pulled her into another amazing kiss.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments!

What surprises await Kate?

Should Randy still blame Kelly for the accident?

Let Me Know!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Welcome Back

Kate's POV: I am almost done packing. I am so excited to be heading back on the road with Randy for the next few days. He has a few house shows , then Survivor Series and Monday Night Raw. Then it's off to St. Louis. I am really nervous to meet Randy's family. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm too young? Randy told me that I am just over reacting well I hope he's right. But I can't wait to see my WWE friends again. Kelly's a little disappointed that I wont be going bar hoping with her , Lane and Walker on Wednesday but I would rather be with Randy. I don't know what it is about that man , but he just amazing. He is so kind, caring and he has taken amazing care of me. I know it's weird to say because we have only known each other 6 months but I love him.

Kate making sure she had everything when Georgie came in.

Kate: Hey Georgie.

Georgie: Hey.

Kate: What's with the face?

Georgie: Nothing.

Kate: Georgie, I know that look ... I invented that look. What's up?

Georgie: Well I don't want you to go with Randy this weekend.

Kate: AWW Why not?

Georgie: Because I don't. Things are going to change after this weekend.

Kate: What are you talking about?

Georgie: I over heard Randy talking to mom and dad about you.

Kate was a little nervous: What about me?

Georgie: I don't know they wouldn't let me stay in the room. But it's just ... well I liked having my big sister back home. I am sorry about your accident but I really liked that you were home. We had dance parties and Taco Tuesday's and movie nights. I just don't like it when things change and you wont be home.

Kate: Georgie I want you to know that no matter what I will always be your big sister alright? Besides Grandma and Grandpa will be here on Thursday and with me not here you'll be their favorite grand-daughter... so put on that sad face and Grandpa will give you the cash.

Georgie smiled: Really?

Kate: Oh yeah. I remember Christmas of 2007 after Walker and I broke up. I cried and pouted to Grandpa and he totally gave me money.

Georgie: Didn't you break up with Walker?

Kate smiled: Yeah well we broke up with each other.

Georgie: Then why did you cry?

Kate smiled: Grandpa can't handle when we cry. He doesn't like to see us sad, just remember that.

Georgie laughed and hugged her sister as they looked up there was Randy.

Randy: Hello Ladies.

Georgie: Hi Randy.

Kate: Hey handsome.

Randy smirked: You think I'm handsome?

Kate: Well today I do.

Randy: Are you ready to go?

Kate: Yes. There are these two bags here and the one by the door. I have by backpack and laptop.

Randy: Kit ... Sweetheart umm how long to do think you'll be gone?

Kate: Randal I am meeting your family and I couldn't decide what to wear so yeah I am taking all these bags.

Randy smiled: So do I get a kiss before I lug your entire closet down stairs?

Kate: Yeah I guess.

Randy smiled and walked over to Kate and they softly kissed each other.

Randy: Hmmmm.

Randy licked his lips: Dr. Pepper chap-stick?

Kate laughed: Yup.

Randy carried her bags down stairs - Kate grabbed her other two bags and headed slowly down the stairs. She was still in the walking boot and her leg would cramp up on occasion. But most if not all her other injuries healed you could still see faint bruising on her body, but she covered those with her close. Randy came back in from outside noticing Kate moving slowly. He smiled and scooped her into his arms and carried her down the stairs.

Kate: I can walk Randy.

Randy: I know but this is more fun.

He kissed her cheek.

Brock and Nina stood near the door.

Brock: You two have a good weekend and call us Kate everyday.

Kate: Dad I'm 24 now.

Brock: That maybe but your still my daughter.

Nina: Just have a good time and remember what the doctor said if you need to take your pain medication do it.

Randy gave Nina a weird look.

Nina: Yes Randy someone has been stubborn and not taking medicine even when she needs it.

Randy: Kate Lynn.

Kate: Randal.

They stared at each other for a moment, Brock and Nina couldn't help but laugh.

Kate: If I need it I will take it. But I really don't need it.

Kate hugged her mom, step dad and Georgie goodbye as they headed out the door Randy scooped her up again as they headed to the street. Kate looked around.

Kate: Where's the Car?

Randy smiled: What car?

Then Kate saw Ted and Cody.

Kate: What the hell are you two doing here?

Ted: AWW Kit you're not happy to see us?

Cody: Ted I am a little hurt aren't you?

Ted: More than a little hurt.

Kate: Hey you two bone heads now I love ya.

Randy: Just not as much as you love me right?

Kate: Maybe.

Kate laughed and kissed Randy's cheek: So how are we getting there?

Randy smiled and then walked down the street a little ways. There she noticed a big tour bus.

Randy: We are riding in this.

Kate: Randal you bought a tour bus?

Randy: Yes Kate Lynn! I did.

Kate: Yes! Party time all the time.

Ted laughed: That would make for a hell of a wrestler gimmick wouldn't it?

Kate just smiled as Randy carried her on to the bus. It was amazing it had a TV a nice bathroom complete with shower. A nice bedroom , bunks and a kitchen. Legacy was riding in style.

**Sunday Survivor Series:** They arrived at the arena and Kate chilling on the bus while the guys went into get ready when her phone range. It was Stephanie and she wanted to talk to her. Kate made her way into the arena.

Stephanie: Hey Kate!

Kate: Hi Stephanie.

Stephanie: You are looking amazing.

Kate: Thanks! I walk a little slower with this thing. But hopefully I can get rid of it by January.

Stephanie: So how are things with you and Orton?

Kate smiled: Amazing, he's been incredible lately.

Stephanie: Well Hunter says Randy talks about you all the time. You've changed that man and I mean that in a good way. He's not a complete ass any more. Any way my dad wants to talk to you if that's alright do you have time?

Kate: I have nothing but time these days.

They walked into Vince's office.

Vince: Hello Kate Lynn, I am so glad that you are doing so well.

Kate: Thank you Sir. It's been a long road but I am almost back to normal.

Vince: Well here sit, I would like to talk to you.

Kate: Alright.

Kate sat down across from the Chairman of WWE, as his daughter sat next to her.

Vince: First I want to say that as an intern here you did amazing work.

Kate: Thank you, it was really fun I enjoyed it.

Vince: Good, Good. Now I also want to apologize for not hiring you right after you're internship was done. We were actually in the process of restructuring everything with the magazine and the website. With all that said, I would like to hire you as a full-time on the road writer.

Kate sat their stunned: You're serious sir?

Vince: Very. Ben said you really know the business and you can really write. The superstars seem to really like you too. So what do you say come back and work for the WWE?

Kate: Yes... Of course I will sir thank you.

Vince: Also I would like to try you at interviews backstage on camera are you interested?

Kate: Yes, but I have to be honest I am a writer not an actor so I am not sure what you would like me to do?

Vince: I know you will do fine, just ask the questions and get the superstars to answer. You can handle that.

Kate: Yes I can sir. So when will I start?

Vince: Well you will start writing next week on Monday Night Raw after this short holiday break. As for the camera work possible as soon as the TLC?

Kate: Really... that's amazing thank you so much sir. Stephanie thank you.

Vince: Well back to the WWE Kate.

Kate was so excited that she rushed to Randy's locker room and told him and Legacy the news.

Randy: I told you babe, you'd come back to the WWE. Now you're right where you belong.

He kissed her softly.

Cody: Yeah Congrats Kit Kat that's awesome. Now we can actually get our story told.

Kate: What do you mean?

Ted: Well since you left Shelly has really been one-sided with all the interviews ... we have been featured in the magazine and the website barely mentions us.

Kate: Well don't you worry Legacy. Kate's back and takin care of business.

The show started and it was finally time for Team Orton vs. Team Kingston... Kate watched from backstage. They all were putting on a good show.

Mark Henry was eliminated by Randy using the RKO.

R-truth was eliminated by CM Punk with the GTS.

Ted DiBiase was eliminated by Christian with the Diving Sunset flip.

Williman Regal was eliminated by MVP with the Drive-by - Kick.

Cody Rhodes was eliminated by Christian with the Killswitch.

Christian was eliminated by Randy using the RKO.

CM Punk was eliminated by Kofi with the Roll up.

And the match ended with Randy getting eliminated by Kofi using the Trouble in Paradise.

Kate was sitting back in the locker room, when Legacy came in. She could tell that they were exhausted and tried. Kate didn't really know what to say so in a Valley Girl Voice she said.

Kate: So Like That totally sucked.

They guys looked at her and laughed. Then Ted and Cody Mocked her.

Ted: Yeah like it totally did.

Cody: Like yeah no doubt.

Kate laughed: So let me guess it's gonna be Randy vs. Kofi and TLC?

Randy: You got it babe.

Kate smiled: At least I get to write about!

Randy smiled and pulled her close: Welcome back to the WWE Kit Kat.

Then he kissed her softly.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

How will Thanksgiving with the Orton's go?

What other surprises does Randy have for Kate?

Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Thanksgiving with the Orton's

It was the night before Thanksgiving Kate and Randy were cuddling on his couch in his apartment watching a movie. Randy had his arm around Kate and their legs were intertwined with each others. Kate didn't have her boot on as Randy was massaging her leg softly. They were watching Fast and the Furious.

Randy looked over at Kate , he couldn't stop staring at her.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: Yeah?

Kate: Did you know that Vince was going to hire me back this weekend?

Randy smiled: Yes I did. He talked to me about it last week and wanted to make sure that you were well enough to be on the road.

Kate: Really... and what did you say?

Randy: As long as you are with me , You'll be fine.

Kate: Oh Really, so you think that I will be traveling with you and Legacy?

Randy: Oh baby I don't think ... I know.

Then Randy began to tickle Kate and she couldn't help but laugh ... so was laughing so hard that she actually snorted with made her laugh even harder, Randy was now laughing as well and he pulled her on to his lap . They were now facing each other.

Randy: Kit I am so glad you're here.

Kate smiled: Well I am glad I'm here too.

They stared at each other of a moment before the passion in their eyes became too much for either one of them and they began to make out on his couch. As the movie ended neither one even noticed. As Randy stood up Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms were around his neck, he carried her while they were still kissing to his bed room. He softly laid her down on the bed ... they were both staring into each others eyes as Randy removed his shirt Kate couldn't help but smile. As he crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck.

Randy: You are amazing Kit, I can't get enough of you... all of you.

Kate smiled, she couldn't form any words, as their eyes stayed connected with pure lust and passion.

**The next morning** Kate woke up to Randy staring at her with a smile on his face.

Randy: Good Morning Kit Kat.

Kate: Good Morning Handsome. How long have you been staring at me?

Randy: Not long.

Kate: Really?

Randy: Alright about 15 minutes maybe ... but baby you are just so damn beautiful.

Kate grinned: Keep talking like that and we may never leave this bed again.

Randy smirked and kissed her softly.

Randy: That sounds like a plan to me.

They once again got swept away in the moment. It was now almost noon , when Randy noticed the time.

Randy: Damn it ... Kit we are go going to be late.

They both showered and began to rush around. Kate was standing there in a towel tossing clothes out of her suit case not knowing what to wear, Randy was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button up dress shirt.

Randy: Kit, just pick something. We are already late.

Kate: I am trying but I just don't know what to wear. I am meeting your family, I want to look nice.

Randy: Kate it doesn't matter what you wear. Sweet heart they are going to love you because I love you.

Kate: Well if I show up in just a towel I am pretty sure they wont love me.

Randy smirked: They might not ... but I sure as hell will.

He walked over to her and began to kiss her neck.

Kate: We don't have time for that remember.

Randy smiled. Kate was finally ready, she chose a simple black skirt with a white collared shirt. She curled her hair and put on simple light make up.

By 1:30pm they were in Randy's car headed to his parents house, Randy could sense that Kate was nervous and softly grabbed her hand.

Kate smiled at him.

Kate: Shit!

Randy: What?

Kate: We have to find an open store.

Randy: Why , Kit we are already late.

Kate: I know but I can't show up to your parents house with out something, like a bottle of wine or like a cheese log something.

Randy laughed: A cheese log? Really?

Kate: It's not funny Randal. They are going to think I am rude if I just show up with out a hostess gift.

Randy couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman next to him... she was simple amazing.

They finally found an open store, they both got out of the car. Randy could tell that Kate was trying to hurry but really couldn't with her new hardware, so he scooped her up and carried her on his back. Kate couldn't help but smile.

Kate: Randy sometimes you are just too much!

Kate found the perfect bottle of wine and a little gift basket.

They were almost to his parents house, when Kate turned up the radio. She was still nervous and just needed to clear her head. "Sober" By Pink was on the radio. She smiled and just started singing out loud in the passenger seat of the car. Randy as he was driving was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, with a grin on his face.

Randy: Kit You have a great voice.

Kate: People tell me that but I just like to sing. It calms me down when I am nervous.

Randy: You can sing to me anytime.

Then he kissed her cheek.

They pulled into his parents drive way. Kate took a deep breath. Randy softly put his hand on Kate's cheek.

Randy: Kate Lynn you will be fine relax they are gonna love you.

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek: I hope your right Randal.

As they walked up to the door Randy softly grabbed Kate's hand, before they even got to the door. Randy's sister little sister Rebecca opened the door.

Randy: Hi Rebecca.

Rebecca: Well it's about time you got here Randal.

She smiled as they walked into the house and she gave her brother a hug.

Rebecca: This must be the lovely Kate Lynn.

Kate: HI.

Then his dad Bob Orton Jr. and his mom Elaine came in from the kitchen.

Bob: HI Son.

Randy: HI Dad, Mom, this is my lovely girlfriend Kate.

Kate: HI it's nice to finally meet you both.

Then she handed them the wine and basket they had picked up.

Elaine smiled: Pretty and respectful. Randy you could have warned us how pretty she is.

Kate blushed as they now headed into the living room, where his little brother sat watching football.

They had an amazing afternoon talking and just getting to know each other, Randy and Bob along with Nate talked a lot about wrestling and the WWE. When Kate noticed that Elaine was starting to set the table. She slowly got up as Randy watched her, he couldn't help but check her out.

Bob: Randal did you hear me?

Randy: What? Dad sorry what did you say?

Nate laughed: He was to busy checking out his hot girlfriend.

Randy: Nate did you really just say my girlfriend was hot?

Nate: Yeah have you seen her?

Randy: Oh yeah all of her.

Bob: Boys!

Randy and Nate laughed: Sorry Dad.

Bob: So Randy is this really love?

Randy: Yeah it is, I have never felt this way about anyone. The thought of her not being in my life scares me. When I heard she was hit by that car and it was bad. My heart stopped like I couldn't live with out her.

Nate started to laugh: Dude you just sounded like a chick flick.

Bob: That's great to hear Randy, she is something else. Don't let her get away now.

Randy: Oh I wont. I have a few surprises this weekend.

Kate: Mrs. Orton would you like some help?

Elaine: Yes, Dear that would be nice. But please call me Elaine.

Rebecca: You know Kate my brother must really love you.

Elaine: Rebecca Orton Don't scare the poor girl.

Rebecca: I am just saying that she is the first girl he's ever really brought home on a holiday and introduced as his girlfriend.

Kate: Really?

Elaine: Kate sweetie that is a good thing it means Randy really loves you.

Kate: Well I love him too.

Kate began to help her set the table and finish up dinner. They all sat down to dinner, Randy of course was next to Kate. As they ate and talked. Kate felt right at home, it surprised her to be honest that they accepted her so quickly even her own family had their reservations at first about their relationship because of the age difference. But the Orton's didn't care they already excepted her.

Later that night Elaine, Rebecca and Kate made plans to go shopping tomorrow morning.

Rebecaa: Be ready at 9 am Kate, Mom and I get pretty serious about Black Friday Shopping.

Kate smiled: I will be ready!

Kate and Randy hugged his family goodbye as the headed back to his place.

Randy: I told you , you had nothing to worry about they love you.

Kate: They are really nice.

The next morning Kate was ready and out the door by 9 am shopping with Elaine and Becky. They spent all day going from store to store and just getting to know each other, they basically asked Kate a bunch of questions about her life and her past. Rebecca and Kate really seemed to hit it off. Elaine just adored Kate. It was now about 6 pm when they dropped Kate off at Randy's place and they agreed they needed to get together soon. Kate had a few bags, her leg was starting to hurt, because she walked/ hobbled around a lot of stores. She slowly walked into the apartment it was dark and quiet.

Kate: Randy?

No answer. She called his name again. Still no answer. She put her bags down in the livingroom and headed back to the bed room. When she walked in she stopped in her tracks she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

What do you think Kate saw when she walked into the bedroom?

How do you think Thanksgiving with the Orton's went?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - You're Not Serious?

Kate stood there shocked at what she saw, there were rose petals on the floor and and all over the bed surrounded by lit candles in the shape of a heart. The candle light the only light in the room. Randy stood there in a suit and tie in the center. Kate couldn't believe her eyes.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: Kate Lynn ... I love you so much.

He walked closer to her and softly grabbed her hand and lead her to the center of the heart of candles.

Kate: Randy what are ...

Before she could finish he softly place one finger over her lips.

Randy: I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. The thought of you not being by my side just breaks my heart. Kate Lynn there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. *Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a good side diamond ring... with Diamonds around the band* Will you be my wife?

Kate stood there shocked this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening they've only known each other 6-7 months at the most.

Kate: Randy? Get up please. Get up!

Randy: Kate?

Kate: Randy I ... I...

Randy looked nervous: Kit Kat Will you marry me?

When he asked this time his voice was a little shaky.

Kate just stood there she tried to speak but the words just couldn't come out. She wanted to say yes but was it too soon? She looked deep in to the Vipers eyes and they go lost in each others gaze. As a smile appeared on her face.

Kate: Yes Randy! Yes I will be your wife.

Randy smiled as he place the ring on Kate's finger - he picked her up and twirled her around and then dipped her into a passionate romantic kiss.

Randy: I love you!

Kate: I love you too.

Randy: Now we celebrate! I have a few more surprises for you tonight my love.

Kate: Randy I don't think I can take anymore surprises.

Randy: Here go get ready.

He then walked over to his closet and handed her a garment bag.

Randy: Put this on and meet me outside in 10 minutes.

Kate smiled as she walked into the bathroom, she quickly re-did her make up and she curled her hair a bit. She couldn't stop looking at the amazing ring on her finger she was getting married to Randy Orton she couldn't believe it. She slowly unzipped the garment bag to reveal a gorgeous long black halter style dress with a pink sash around the waist. Kate slipped it on. She took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Randy must have already went down stairs, all the candles were blown out but the rose petals still remained. She walked outside to see Randy standing next to a limo. Kate smiled.

Randy: I told you it's time to celebrate.

They got into the limo and Randy kissed her cheek before the poured her some champagne.

Randy: A toast to my beautiful sexy fiancée.

Kate smiled: Randy this is ... amazing. But it's too much.

Randy smiled back: Get use to it Babe. I have the rest of our lives to spoil you.

Kate smile as they kissed once again.

Randy: So I know I kinda did this ass backwards, but we are going out to dinner, then we are going on a little tour of St. Louis.

Kate smiled - this was all amazing she couldn't believe this was really happening.

They stopped at this really fancy Italian restaurant and ate dinner the food was amazing, after dinner they got back in the limo and drove around St. Louis. Randy pointed out little things and told her stories and jokes as they continued to celebrate. It was almost mid-night by the time they got back to Randy's apartment. They went inside, and Randy went over to the stereo and began to play "Everything I Do" By Bryan Adams. He pulled Kate close and gave her a kiss.

Randy: I want you to know everything I do from now one is for you Kit and our life together.

Kate: I love you Randal Keith Orton.

Randy: I love you too soon to be Mrs. Kate Lynn Orton.

They smiled he pulled her close and they stared to dance, but Randy could tell that Kate was in a little bit of pain, so he scooped her up bridal style and danced her with in his arms. When the song ended Randy carried Kate all the way to bedroom , where they continued to celebrate this amazing night.

**The Next Day** - They were heading to Chicago to tell her parents. Randy's family was thrilled about their engagement. They arrived in Chicago and headed right to her house. Nina, Brock and Georgie were all at home. When Kate came in the house with a smile on her face, Georgie ran to Kate.

Georgie: You're home.

Kate: I am home.

Nina was all smiles: Let Me See that ring.

Kate: What? How did you know?

Randy was now standing behind her , he along with Brock couldn't help but laugh.

Brock: You have yourself a gentleman Kate Lynn, he asked for our blessing last week.

She looked back at Randy... and hit him playfully.

Kate: You've planned this for a week?

Randy: More or less.

Nina loved the ring and then went into den and brought out a stack full of magazines.

Kate: Mom? What the hell is all of this.

Nina: Kate Lynn it's never too early to start wedding planning.

Kate looked around but didn't see Georgie anywhere.

Kate: Mom where Georgie?

Nina: Her room maybe?

Kate walked up stairs and saw her sister laying on her bed crying.

Kate: Georgie what's the matter?

Georgie: I told you things were going to change. Your getting married and leaving me.

Kate: Aww sweetie, I will be moving to St. Louis because well there's a rule that says wives have to live with their husbands. But you can come and visit anytime you want. You know Randy has a tour bus now so maybe this summer you can travel to a few WWE shows with us? Would you like that?

Georgie: Really?

Randy was standing in the door way: Really G! Sit front row and hang with us awesome WWE Superstars.

Georgie: That would be awesome.

Kate smiled as Randy came in and sat on the other side of her little sister.

Randy: I want you to know that I love your sister very much and I want her to be my wife. But that doesn't mean she still wont be your sister.

Kate: Right, and I need a bridesmaid.

Georgie smiled: For Real? I can be in the wedding.

Randy smiled: Of course.

Georgie: Sweet.

Later that afternoon, Brock and Randy were watching sports in the living room. While Nina, Kate and Georgie were in the dinning room looking over wedding magazines. Kate thought it was to early but Nina insisted. Just like she insisted that they through an engagement party for them in Chicago.

Kate: Mom don't you think this is all too much, I don't really want a big wedding. You know getting married in Cabo sounds good to me.

Nina: Kate Lynn really a destination wedding?

Kate laughed: It was just a thought.

Then the door bell range and Georgie ran to answer it. Kelly came in the dinning room.

Kelly: I got you're message Kate what's the big news?

Kate held out her left hand to show off her ring and before she could say anything Georgie came bouncing back in the room.

Georgie: Kate's getting married to Randy.

Kelly just rolled her eyes she didn't smile or anything.

Kelly: You can't be serious right now?

Kate: What?

Kelly: You're really going to marry Randy Orton ... tell me this is a joke Kate?

Kate: It's not joke ...

Kelly: You barely know him.

Kate: Kelly you're suppose to be my best friend?

Kelly: Kate he's an arrogant ass whole ... do you really think he loves you? Or just wants to claim you!

Nina: Kelly Jean that's enough.

Kelly: Sorry Mrs. Monroe. You know what I am not sorry! You can't marry him Kate. What the hell are you thinking?

Kate: My mistake Kelly I thought that I was telling my best friend I was getting married.

Kelly started walking towards the door, they were now arguing in the hall way where the guys in the living room could hear.

Kelly: He's not good enough for you , you marrying him it will be the biggest mistake of your life.

Kate was almost in tears - so was Kelly. They stood there a moment neither on saying anything sadness and anger on both their faces.

Kate: Kelly we are supposed to be doing this together, I asked you to come here so you could be my Maid of Honor. But you're not acting honorable at all right now.

Kelly: Kate Lynn we have been best friends since the first day of 6th grade, we have never lied to each other. So I am not going to stand here and pretend to be happy that my best friend is making a mistake. You wanna marry him fine, I wont be there to see it. Have a great life with the Viper.

Kate: You know what Kelly, I don't need you to be there. Right now you're acting like a jealous bitch. Honestly I think your just pissed because I am got engaged before you. That just pisses you off doesn't? You and Lane have been dating since high school and he still hasn't proposed. Hmm I wonder why?

Kelly: Kate Please?

Kate: What Kelly you can trash Randy but I can't talk the truth to you. Kelly stop being a drunken whore and maybe he will give you a ring.

Kelly: Go to hell Kate Lynn.

Kate: I guess we will see each other there then wont we.

With that Kelly left slamming the door behind her. Kate couldn't hold in her tears as she fell to the floor did she really just say all those hurtful things to her best friend. Did her best friend really just walk out of her life. Randy rushed her side and was now sitting on the floor holding her. He didn't say anything as they wrapped their arms around each other and he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments!

What do you think will happen next?

Is it a mistake for Kate to marry Randy?

Is this really the end of Kelly and Kate's friendship?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 surprises await.

Over the next few months things were busy for Randy and Kate. Kate was back to work full-time ... she was also in the process of helping with the engagement party that her mom insisted that they have at the end of February. Kate and Kelly hadn't talked since November and it was now February. Kate missed her best friend but was being stubborn and didn't want to be the one to call first.

Kate was on the tour bus typing an article for the magazine. When Ted, Cody and Randy came in they didn't seem very happy. Which was never a good sign because they had a meeting with the creative team.

Cody: This is just stupid, we were the strong faction in the last year and half and now this.

Ted: I know I don't like it either but what do you want to do about it Cody?

Randy: I mean I guess it makes sense we will all be fine going out separate ways.

Cody: Say's the Viper who will dominate this industry no matter what.

Kate took out her ear buds and looked up at them.

Kate: Trouble with Legacy boys?

Ted sat at the table across from Kate.

Ted: Yeah Kit... they are splitting us up at Mania.

Kate: What? You have to be kidding.

Cody: No apparently it starts at elimination chamber between these two.

Pointing to Ted and Randy.

Kate: Did they say why?

Randy: They want us to start doing our own thing again I guess.

Kate: Can't you do that and still be legacy. I mean hello you are the legacy. You have the son of the million dollar man , the son of Dusty Rhodes and my favorite the son of Cowboy Bob Orton.

Ted: Hey I thought I was your favorite?

Kate smiled: You were until he put on ring on it!

Showing of her engagement ring.

Ted laughed: Well if I knew that is all it would take I would have done that on our second date.

Kate: You would have bought me a ring at Wal-Mart?

Ted: You didn't complain at the time.

Kate: I will admit Ted it was one of the best dates I have ever been on.

Randy: Hey I am standing right here you know.

Kate: I know .. I said it was one of my favorite dates. Look I hope they don't break up Legacy because you guys rock, but if they do you guys need to make sure that you don't get lost mid card. I would hate to see that for any of you.

Cody: Kit Kat you care way too much for us.

Kate: It's what I do.

Randy smiled and kissed her cheek.

That night after the show Randy and Kate headed back to St. Louis. Kate been staying at Randy's apartment all the time, she just hadn't officially moved in yet.

Randy: I was thinking that we should set a date for the wedding.

Kate smiled: Really?

Randy: Of course. I asked you to marry me didn't I ... that means we are going to get married. At least that's what I've heard happens.

Kate smiled: Smart Ass. Alright.

Kate reached into her bag and pulled out a calendar.

Kate: Alright Orton when do you want to marry me?

Randy: Don't girls usually have these things all planned out... with the colors and things like that?

Kate: I have always dreamed of a fall wedding ... it's a romantic season... with Reds , Blacks and Whites.

Randy: September it is ... now Night of Champions is that month so hmm let's see.

Kate: How about labor day weekend? There aren't really a lot of house shows so our friends could come?

Randy smiled: Perfect September 4th we are getting married.

Randy kissed Kate's cheek.

Kate: We are getting married.

**A few days later** - Randy was booked for some house shows and Kate didn't have to work so she was driving home to Chicago. To tell her mom they had a wedding date and to help with the finishing touches of the engagement party that was in like a week. They were laying in bed that morning cuddling, Kate loved quiet mornings like this. She looked down at her ring.

Randy: You like your ring huh?

Kate: Yes is it that obvious?

Randy smiled: You look at it all the time.

Kate: It's beautiful. But...

Randy: But what Kit?

Kate: What did I ever do to deserve you and this amazing ring?

Randy: You love me and I love you ... that's all that matters and I can't wait for the day you become my wife.

Kate smiled as Randy crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck and massage her body with his hands. As Randy moved to her lips , Kate got a nauseous feeling in her stomach like she was about to get sick... she quickly pushed Randy off her and ran to the bathroom. She made it just in time. Randy was concerned she had felt run down lately but just thought she was over worked.

Randy: Kit you alright in there?

Kate didn't answer because she was sick once again.

Randy was now standing in the door way, Kate looked over at him a little annoyed.

Kate: I don't need audience you know.

Randy: Kit are you alright?

Kate: Does it look like ... it?

She thought she would get sick again ... but didn't. After a few minutes of silence Kate stood up and brushed her teeth.

Randy: Kate I really don' want you to drive all the way to Chicago if you're still feeling sick especially in the snow.

Kate: So you want me to fly... it's like an hour flight?

Randy: I am saying that if you're not feeling well you should stay home. Kit?

Kate: Randy it's fine ... I'm fine. Probably just something I ate... you did cook for me last night.

Randy: Ha ... Ha! You are funny. Sweetheart are you sure you feel well enough to drive?

Kate: Yes... besides my mom needs me to help finish all the stuff for our engagement party next week.

About noon Kate finally packed a few bags and Randy carried them out to her white 2007 grand prix ... it was starting to snow lightly.

Randy: Kit I think you should take my truck.

Kate: Randy honey... my car is fine ... and your truck is huge. I will be fine.

Randy: Alright are you sure?

Kate: yes... wow if you keep worry like this well I don't think I am gonna marry you.

She laughed as Randy rolled his eyes.

Randy: What am I gonna do with Kit Kat?

Kate smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same and looked down into her eyes.

Kate smiled: Love me.

Randy: Every Damn Day for the rest of our lives I will love you.

He kissed her and then she got into the car... Randy stood there and watched her drive away.

**About 4 hours later** Kate made it to her parents house. She called Randy before she even entered the house to let him know that she had made it.

Kate sat down to dinner with her family and all her mom would talk about was the party next weekend.

Kate: Mom I told you that you didn't need to plan this huge party for us.

Nina: I know but we are celebrating your engagement so just enjoy it. Now do you and Randy have a date for the wedding yet?

Kate smiled: Yes we do actually.

Nina: What? You do and you didn't tell me does Elaine know?

Kate: Yes we told Randy's family yesterday.

Nina: Well when is it?

Kate: September 4th.

Brock: That's labor day weekend.

Kate: Yes, well the WWE only has a few house shows that weekend so most of our friends can come.

Brock: I don't know if we can find a nice place in Chicago that weekend.

Kate: Actually since the engagement party is here in Chicago Randy and I thought it would be nice to get married in St. Louis.

Nina: Really?

Brock: That's not a bad idea.

Nina: Brock.

Brock: What ... Nina it makes sense.

They talked a little more wedding talk when Kate's phone went off.

Kate: Hello?

Walker: Hey Katie It's Walker. I heard you were in town this weekend?

Kate: Yeah I am actually.

Walker: Great well I just got out of work... give me 20 minutes and I am coming to pick you up.

Kate: Walker please I really don't feel like going out.

Walker: Katie I haven't seen you since January get ready and I will be there in 20.

Kate: Fine.

Sure enough if it's one thing Kate could count on it was Walker being on time... must be a Fireman thing. Kate changed her clothes in to a pair of jeans with black boots a white tank top and a grey off the shoulder sweater. They were now in Walker's car.

Kate: are you going to tell me where we are going?

Walker: We do we always go.

Kate and Walker arrived and he ordered.

Walker: you normal drink Katie?

She still wasn't feeling great and she knew alcohol would make it worse.

Kate: No... just a ginger ale for me.

Walker: Really you're not drinking tonight?

Kate: Not tonight just not feeling it.

They sat down and started talking and catching up. Randy of course called her twice to see how she was doing. She told him she would out with Walker.

Walker grabbed the phone.

Walker: Randy I've got her she's fine I wont let anything happen to her I promise.

Randy: I am going to hold you to that Walker. If anything does happen I will not hesitate to RKO you.

Walker: Katie that man really loves you.

Kate: Yeah I am fond of him too.

Then Kate's heart stopped when she saw Kelly and Lane walk in. Kelly and Kate's eyes met.

Kate: Walker did you know she was going to be here?

Walker: I could never lie to you ... yes Lane and I are tired of you two fight so we invited you both here tonight to talk.

Kate got up: Nope ... not gonna happen Walker not tonight. She doesn't want me to marry Randy.

Walker: And you called her a drunken whore I know. I've heard the story.

Kelly and Lane were now at the booth.

Lane: Hi Katie.

Kate: Hi Lane.

Kelly and Kate just looked at each other.

Lane: Kelly say something.

Kelly: Hey.

Kate: Hey.

Lane: OK this has to stop you to are best friends you have to talk to each other.

Kate: I have nothing... nothing left ... to...

But before Kate could finish her sentence she got another sick feeling to her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

Kate's POV: Great I am puking in a bar and I am not even drunk. This is just great.

**With Randy- **He met up with John, Ted and Cody.

Randy: Just the boys I was looking for.

John: I didn't do it... it was Ted ... he did it.

Randy: Did what?

John laughed: Nothing.

Ted: What's up man.

Randy: Alright next weekend is the engagement party that Kate's parents insisted on having for us. Well I think I have the perfect surprise for Kate... but I am gonna need you three bone heads to pull it off. Are you in?

Cody: Hell yeah we're in.

Ted: Yeah anything for Kit Kat.

Randy: John?

John: What is this surprise first?

Randy: Either you're in or not.

John: What the hell anything for Kate. I'm in.

Randy smiled: Good. If any of you tell you I will punt you in the skull.

They guys all laughed as Randy began to tell him the plan for the surprise.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

Will Kate and Kelly be able to forgive eachother?

What is Randy's surprise for Kate?

Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Maybe Baby!

As Kate walked out of the bathroom stall ... there sat Kelly near the sink.

Kelly: You look like hell.

Kate: Thanks. What do you want?

Kelly: Look I am sorry about how everything went down the last time we were together. I think we both said things we didn't mean.

Kate: Kelly don't you think that maybe there was some truth to what you said. I can tell that you and Randy don't like each other. Why? He's an amazing guy and I am going to marry him.

Kelly: I know that you love each other and Randy seems like a great guy.. but ... but .. .

Kate: But what Kelly?

Kelly: I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt ok. I just know in my heart that he isn't right for you.

Kelly and Kate stared at each other for a moment.

Kate: Kelly be honest is it because he blames you for my accident?

Kelly: That's part of it. He still blames me for it... it was an accident. I hope you know that I would never want my best friend hurt. It killed me when I thought that we lost you. You're my best friend. But the other part of all of this is ... is how he looks at you.

Kate: Kelly what do you mean how he looks at me? I don't know what the means.

Kelly: He looks at you like he owns you, like you belong to him. I am just so scared that you are going to lose who you really are if you marry him.

Kate: Are you done?

Kelly gave her friend a half-smile and nodded.

Kate: I appreciate your concern but I am a big girl. Randy and I love each other so much and if by chance he does break my heart ... don't you think I want to run to my best friend so she can tell me I told you so.

Kelly smiled.

Kate: You are my best friend and we tell each other everything we are supposed to be planning my wedding together like we've always talked about. Please say that you will be my maid of honor.

Kelly: You still want me to be your MOH?

Kate: Yeah.

Kelly: Of course I will. Now clearly you've had too much to drink if you puking in the bathroom. Kate have a taught you nothing?

Kate laughed: Actually I haven't drank anything tonight.

Kelly: Really? WOW weird.

They laughed and hug each other.

**Over the next several** days Kelly and Kate were together all the time they were helping with the party. Kate went to work for a few days but was still feeling crappy. Randy was concerned but it annoyed Kate that he always asked about her so he chose to just back off for now.

**Friday Morning** - Kate was supposed to meet Kelly to work on some wedding planning and make sure everything was ready for tomorrow night. But Kate was still in bed. When Kelly and Georgie ran in and bounced on the bed.

Kate: I HATE YOU BOTH! Get off my bed.

Georgie: Somebody's grumpy again.

Kelly: Yeah she is... now get up bitch we have to work to remember.

Kate: I just don't feel well right now. We'll do it later.

Kelly laughed: Some one is being a total bridezilla right now. Georgie will you go down and get Katie here some hot tea that will make her feel better.

Georgie smiled: Yeah I can do that.

As Georgie left the room Kelly pulled back the blankets and looked down and her best friend looking a little sea sick in the bed.

Kelly: Time to be completely honest with me.

Kate: What do you want? Kelly ... I am not in the mood for whatever game you want to play.

Kelly: Are you pregnant?

Kate's eyes popped open as she shot straight up in bed.

Kate: What the hell did you just ask me?

A little louder she said: ARE ... YOU ... PREGNANT?

Kate: SSHH. Some one could hear you. No.. I am not... at least I don't think I am. I can't be right? Not yet?

Kelly: Are you late?

Kate thought a moment: Maybe... but I've traveled so much that I am honestly horrible at keeping track of that.

Kelly: Well there is only one way to find out.

Kelly got off the bed and grabbed her coat.

Kate: Where are you going?

Kelly laughed: To the drug store... you are gonna pee on a stick for me.

Kate flipped Kelly off.

Kate: I hate you so much right now.

Kelly: Hey I am not the one who may be knocked up.

Kate laid back in the bed and tossed the covers over her head as Kelly left.

Kate's POV: I can't be pregnant right. Not yet. I mean Randy and I have never talked about having kids. Heck we haven't really been together all that long. This is all happening way to fast. We're engage going to be married in a few months. Now I could possible be pregnant. What the hell am I gonna do. What will Randy say... how will I tell?

Kate drifted back off to sleep. Until Kelly came back in to the room about a 1/2 hour later.

Kelly: Get up! Moment of truth.

Kate slowly sat up and watched as her best friend dumped out the entire two bags of stuff she got at the store all over the bed.

Kate: What the hell is all of this?

Kelly: Well I bought two different kinds of test to make sure and then well I got some water because you need to pee. I was hungry so I got some snacks.

Kate rolled her eyes: Beef jerky and kit kat bars?

Kelly: Yeah and of course a few magazines to pass the time.

Then Kelly held up the WWE magazine that had Legacy on the cover.

Kate: Your such a bitch you know that.

Kelly: I love you too now drink this wather and go take this test.

Kelly handed Kate the bottle of water and the first box.

Kate slowly got out of bed, at this point she wished she had her own bathroom. Kate zipped across the hall and read the directions.

**45 Minutes later**: Kate sat on the edge of her bed almost in tears, Kelly by her side as they looked down at all four test.

Kate: Kelly what am I going to do?

Kelly: Tell Randy that you're clearly pregnant. I mean all four of these little bastards say the same thing... look we have two that read the word clearly and the other two have two-lines... your pregnant Kate.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at her friend: Your enjoying this aren't you?

Kelly: Like I told you pay backs are a bitch.

Kate: I was never this mean to you when you went thru this in high school.

Kelly: I know but it's more fun on the other side.

They both laughed.

Kate: I need to tell him don't I?

Kelly laughed: You don't have too ... I mean he may just think you get really fat.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews.

Should Kate tell Randy before the engagement party?

How do you think Randy will react?

What is the surprise does Randy have for Kate?

Next Chapter Coming soon! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Party _ Baby

It was the night of their engagement party. Kate met Randy at his hotel room to get ready. She wanted to tell him she was pregnant but she couldn't form the words. How would he react?

She was finishing her make up in the bathroom , when she noticed that Randy was leaning in the door way staring at her.

Kate: Can I help you Randal?

Randy smile: No, I'm good. Just enjoying the amazing view.

Kate giggled as she finished her make up and looked at her self one more time she was wearing a knee-length white strapless dress with a black ribbon tied in a bow off to the side of her waist.

Randy: You look so good tonight Kit.

Kate: Thanks not to bad your self. I like the in a tie.

Randy: Yeah I know I look hot. (He kissed her softly) So you're feeling better I take it?

Kate: Yes all better.

Randy: You're sure?

Kate: Yes Randy my goodness.

Randy: Kit I talked to your mom and she told me you were still sick this afternoon?

Kate: You talked to my mom?

Randy: Yes I did. If your still not feeling good...

Kate cut him off.

Kate: Randy there is something that I want to tell you.

Randy: Alright what is it Kit?

But before she could get the words out Ted and Cody were banging on the hotel room door. It was time to head to the party.

They were now in the car.

Randy whispered into Kate's ear: What did you want to tell me?

Kate: Nothing I will tell you later.

Randy: Are you sure?

Kate: Yeah, let's go party it up.

Randy laughed and kissed her cheek.

They arrived at the party and started to mingle with their guests. Everyone was celebrating Kate and Randy's engagement. There was food, drinks and dancing.

Randy was over talking to John. When Kelly came up to Kate.

Kelly: So did you tell him?

Kate: No not yet. I wanted to but we were interrupted.

Kelly: You're scared to tell him aren't you?

Kate: A little.

Kelly: If he really loves you then he will be fine with it.

Kate: Yeah I know. But it's just a lot to take in. But can you just picture a little boy with his eyes.

Kelly: We're happy about this now?

Kate: I was never not happy about it. It's just scary.

Kelly was going to say something else when Ted came over to them.

Ted: What's scary?

Kelly: That she is going to Marry Randy.

Kate: Kelly! Nothing Ted what's up?

Ted: Kit you ready?

Kate: For what?

Ted: Your surprise.

Kate: What did you guys do?

Ted: You will just have to wait and see.

He took her hand and placed her down in a chair towards the dance floor. Kate looked around and didn't see Randy or the other guys anywhere. Then Randy came out with a mic in hand.

Randy: I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and helping Kate and I celebrate our engagement. Now for anyone who knows me well I am not a singer or a dancer. But tonight Kit Kat and tonight only well this is for you baby. I love you.

Then suddenly the Backstreet Boys Song "As Long As You Love Me" began to play... and with a folding chair in hand out came Ted, John, Cody, Nate. As they began to lip sync to the song and do the chair dance. Their guests were laughing. Kate was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. It was so cute to see them all dancing like that. Randy and Kate looked at each other she was so in love with this man trying to be a backstreet boy. Kate watched them it was the most funniest thing she had ever seen, John , Randy, Cody, Ted and Nate all dancing. They put the chairs off to the side and another song began to play "I Swear". Randy walked up to Kate and pulled of off the chair and kissed her softly. Kate had the biggest smile on her face.

Randy: I love you Kit Kat.

Kate: I love you too. I can't believe you guys just did that.

Randy: Believe it baby. That was all for you. No matter what we are in this together now.

Kate: Randy I'm ...

Randy: What? You're what baby?

However as the song ended. Brock got the mic. for a toast to the happy couple. Kelly came up and handed Kate and Randy each a glass which looked like beer.

Kate whispered to Kelly: Kelly I can't drink...

Kelly interrupted her: I know that. I am not that careless. Don't worry it's ginger ale.

Thankfully Randy didn't seem to notice their little side conversation.

Brock: Wasn't that lovely. Randy I didn't know you and your boys could dance like that. If the whole WWE thing doesn't work out for you guys. There is a future as a boy band. (Everyone laughed) But to be serious for a moment. We are here tonight to celebrate the love of Kate and Randy. I just wanted to say to my amazing daughter Being a part of your life, Kate, has been the greatest joy I know I will ever have next to being the lucky man to call your Mom my wife. You are beautiful and accomplished, and who would ever ask for more in person? Here you are, about to enter into a whole new beginning, and I've never been more proud of anyone in my life. I wish you both the best, and hope the challenges you face will bring you closer together as a couple and make you stronger as individuals. Congratulations Kate and Randy.

Everyone toasted and took a drink, Kate was moved to tears as she went up to her step father and gave him a hug.

Kate: Thank you Dad. That was amazing.

Brock: Well Katie Bug I ment every word.

Later that night as they were saying their good byes, Kate was over talking with Ted and Cody. About their amazing dance.

Kate: I so hope someone got that on video because I will not hesitate to black mail any of you with that.

Ted: Just as long as it doesn't end up on tube.

Cody: Agreed Legacy wont be taken seriously if that ever got out.

Kate: I head you guys were breaking up soon anyway.

Cody: Nice Kit way to rub salt in the wound.

A few hours later Kate and Randy were back in his hotel room. Kate was really tired as she placed her head on Randy's shoulder and he placed his arm around her. They were sitting in bed.

Randy: Tired Kit?

Kate: Very.

Randy: What did you want to tell me earlier.

Kate: It can wait.

Randy: Kit Kat please... I know something is going on with you. You and Kelly were whispering to each other all night. Look I am glad you have your best friend back...

Kate cut him off: Really you're glad that Kelly is back in my life?

Randy: Honestly no I can't stand her, but I am willing to be the bigger person. I can tell she is your best friend for whatever reason. So I am willing to look the other way. But you can't keep secrets from me. What is going on with you?

Kate sat up and looked into Randy's eyes.

Kate: I know why I have been so tired and run down the last few weeks.

Randy didn't say anything she just nodded.

Kate: Randy I'm pregnant.

Randy stood up and began to pace the hotel room he didn't say anything. Kate was almost in tears. He wouldn't look at her just the floor as he paced and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Randy: You're Pregnant? You're sure?

Kate: Yes I peed on four sticks and saw a doctor yesterday. I am pregnant.

Randy: How could this have happened I thought you were on the pill?

Kate: Are we really going to have this conversation about how this happened?

Randy: No I'm sorry Kit. I am just a little shocked.

He sat back on the bed next to her.

Kate: Yeah well I was too. Are you mad?

Randy could sense the fear in her voice he pulled her close and looked into her eyes they foreheads were touching.

Randy: No of course not. We're gonna have a baby.

Kate: Yeah. Randy be honest are you sure your OK?

Randy: Kit our kid is going to be amazing... if it's a boy he'll be a fourth generation super star and if it's a girl she'll be a diva's champion.

Kate smiled: So our kid is going to be a wrestler?

Randy: Damn straight Kit Kat this kid is an Orton. *He laughed and kissed her softly* I am the baby daddy right?

Kate laughed: Randal Keith Orton! You're not funny.

Randy laughed as he pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately once again.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews and comments.

Sorry it's taken a while to update. I have had some writers block when it comes to this story for some reason. So if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews or PM.

Hopefully I will update soon.

Again Thank You.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Wishing and Hoping.

Kate and Randy just told their family that Kate was pregnant it was still early she was only about 6 weeks so just their parents knew. It was the weekend of elimination Chamber which was in St. Louis. So Randy and Kate got to spend the weekend at his place. He was secretly looking at houses he wanted to surprise Kate with a bigger place. She has officially moved in with him, however because he lived in an apartment she kept most of her stuff in Chicago.

**Saturday Night** most of the WWE Superstars were in town for elimination Chamber. Ted, Cody, John and a few of the others wanted to go out. However Kate had felt sick most of the +day.

Kate was laying on the bathroom floor which seemed to be the only thing that made her feel better, when Randy came back in from talking to Ted on the phone.

Randy: Hey Kit Ted wants us to meet him at the ...

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Kate on the floor. He went into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to her and pulled her to his lap Kate put her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

Randy: Still not feeling well I take it?

Kate: I hope this doesn't last the whole 9 months, because I hate throwing up.

Randy: Is it normal to be this sick? Should we be concerned?

Kate: I don't know I've never been pregnant before. I know morning sickness can happen anytime of the day.

Randy: Right but babe for the last couple of days it's been like everyday all day.

Kate: I have a doctor's appointment in a few weeks with a new Doctor here in St. Louis I will ask her then alright.

Randy: Alright. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go meet up the guys. They are at some bar.

Kate: Did Cena pick the bar this time?

Randy: Nope it was Ted I guess.

Kate: So no Karaoke?

Randy: I don't think so.

Kate: Let me shower and brush my teeth... then yeah I'll go.

Randy: Are you sure... if you're not feeling well should you really go to a bar.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton are you saying because I am pregnant I can't go out anymore?

Randy smiled: Kate Lynn Monroe I said no such thing I was just asking.

Kate: Randy I love you but I am pregnant not helpless and I refuse to be one of those woman who stays at home and gets fat. I wanna go out.

Randy smirked: Just get that ass in the shower gee it was just a question I didn't need a lecture.

Kate smiled and she got up off the floor with Randy and they both got ready to go out. Kate wore a cute off one shoulder sweater with a scarf around her neck cute light blue jeans with her black heel boots. They left and arrived at the bar they were greeted by Ted and Cody. They had a few tables put together and most of the superstars and divas were sitting together. Layla was excited to see Kate and came up and gave her hug. They had become pretty good friends since she started working at WWE full-time.

Layla: Hey Kate! I am so glad that you decided to come. You have to sing with me.

Kate: What?

Then Kate looked around and noticed that it was yet another Karaoke bar.

Kate glanced over at Ted.

Kate: Ted I hate you so much right now.

Ted: What! They told me to pick a bar so I did. What can I saw I am sucker for your voice Kit Kat.

Then Kate flipped him off.

John: Better she be pissed at you DiBiase than me this time.

Ted: So Kit Kat your usual? Jack and Coke?

But before she could answer Randy did.

Randy: NO Ted! She's not drinking tonight.

Ted: Kit you gonna let the ol' ball and chain order you around? You guys are three rounds behind you know.

Kate: Sorry Ted just water for me tonight.

Cody: Kit I have to say since you've been with the Viper you're kinda lame.

Randy: Shut up Cody.

Kate laughed: Yeah Shut Up Cody.

They were all sitting down having a great time, Kate was talking to Layla and Michelle.

Kate: So Michelle where is Mark tonight?

Michelle: He's at the hotel.

Kate: Being lame?

Michelle laughed: Yeah he didn't feel like coming out tonight.

Layla: Alright ladies enough of this lame talk ... it's time to party.

Layla motioned for the waitress and she ordered a round of shots.

Kate: None for me thanks.

Michelle: Now who's being lame... come on you can totally get shit faced tonight. I mean you don't go in the ring.

Kate: Hey that hurt a little... actually I am starting my on camera début tomorrow.

Layla: No way really?

Kate: Yeah I get to interview you lame ass super stars.

Michelle: That's Awesome.

Layla: No wonder Shelly's been so pissed lately. I really hate getting interviewed by her.

The shots arrived as Randy looked down at the girls he watched Kate and shook his head. Kate thought to herself " Does he really think that I would drink?"

Layla: Alright it's time to sing.

Layla , Michelle and Kate all went on stage and began to sing "That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia" All the superstars were whistling and cheering for them. Randy couldn't help but stare at Kate, he was so in love with her now more than ever. They were all having a good time singing and talking. Randy and John went over to play a game of pool when Ted came up and put his arm around Kate.

Kate: Can I help you Ted?

Ted: I got you a drink. Jack and Coke... don't let Randy tell you what to do?

Kate: Now Ted what makes you think I let Randy boss me around.

Ted: The fact that I know you like to drink and you aren't ... (Ted put on his sad face) Please for me?

Kate: Ted I can't drink... and I wont be drinking for a while.

Layla smiled: No Way! Kate are you pregnant?

Ted spit his beer that he was drinking all over.

Kate: Ted that's gross and you didn't let me answer before you spit your beer everywhere.

Ted: Sorry ... but are you?

Kate: Yes.

Michelle and Layla screamed like two little school girls and Ted gave a smile as all three of them hugged her.

Ted: What the hell why Randy or you tell me?

Kate: It's still early so you can't tell Randy that you know. Alright. I know he wants to be the one to tell you Ted.

Ted: Got it. But don't you think he might know we know since Laycool over there sounded like to school girls. The whole bar heard them.

Michelle looked over at Cena and Randy at the pool tables.

Michelle: No he's to busy with Kelly Kelly.

Kate whipped her head around and noticed that Kelly Kelly was hanging all over Randy - She was pissed.

Kate: Who the fuck does she think she is?

Layla: Ohh cat fight.

Ted: Kate please? Don't fight her... I mean I would have loved to see you beat the shit out of her like 5 seconds ago but your pregnant.

Kate: Ted I know that... But I am not gonna let her flirt with my man either. I have an idea without hitting her. Laycool you in?

Layla: Hell Yeah.

Kate: Ted?

Ted: Yeah!

Kate whispered the plan to them. Kate, Michelle and Layla went to go get ready. While Ted went over to Randy and John.

Ted: Hey Randy ... how about you buy me a beer and talk to me about the wedding ... you know you're wedding to Kate.

Kelly Kelly rolled her eyes: Sorry Teddy but Randy here is teaching me how to play pool. Right Randy.

Randy: Yeah ... well Ted's right as one of my groomsmen I should probably talk to him.

Randy and John both put their pool sticks down and headed back over to the tables. Randy looked around and didn't see Kate.

Randy: Where is Kate?

Ted smiled: Right there.

He pointed to the stage and he made Randy sit in the chair right in front of it. As Kate, Layla and Michelle began to sing "Wishing and Hopping" From My Best Friends wedding complete with the little dance. Kate was standing in the front with the other two in the back as her back up dancers. They made veils out of toilet paper. Randy didn't know what was going on but he couldn't help but laugh. As Kate began to sing all three began to dance just like in the movie. Randy couldn't help but laugh - while Kate sang she came over to Randy and was singing right to him.

Kate: You gotta show him that you care just for him.  
Do the things that he likes to do.  
Wear your hair just for him' 'cause'  
You won't get him' thinkin' and a prayin''  
Wishin' and a hopin'.

'Cause wishin'' and hopin'' and thinkin'' and prayin''  
Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start.  
That won't get you into his heart!

So if you're thinking how great true love is!

*At this point in the song Kate straddled on to Randy's lap facing him looking into his eyes.

All you gotta to is hold him' and kiss him' and squeeze him' and love him.  
Yeah' just do it!  
And after you do' you will be his.

You will be his.

You will be his.

When the song ended she crashed her lips to his and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

The whole bar cheered. Layla and Michelle probably the loudest. When Kate and Randy finally came up for air. Kate looked over at the bar and saw a very jealous Kelly Kelly.

Kate: I love you handsome.

Randy smiled: I love you too.

They kissed again. They soon said their goodbyes and left the bar and headed home.

**Sunday Morning:** Kate and Randy slept in until almost 10. When Kate woke up she went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Randy came out and pulled Kate close and began to kiss her neck.

Kate: Randy hmm you know the ... the french toast is going to burn if you keep doing that.

Randy: I love it when you cook for me Kit.

Kate smiled. They got ready and headed to the arena later that afternoon. Randy like it when the WWE was in his home town because he didn't need to travel so far and he could actually be at home. Kate was excited tonight would be her first chance for live interviews backstage. She was nervous but excited for this opportunity.

Randy was in his locker room getting ready while Kate was on her computer when Vince came in.

Vince: Hello Kate Lynn do you have a minute?

Kate: Yeah What's up Mr. McMahon?

Vince: Please it's Vince. I wanted to personally congratulate you.

Kate: Sir? You've already congratulated us on our engagement.

Vince smiled: I did but I just wanted to say it again.

Kate: Sir?

Vince: I've noticed a change in Orton since he's been with you. So I just wanted to say again that I am so happy for you and Randy you've really changed him. He's not that arrogant ass I hired.

Kate: Only in the ring sir.

Vince smiled: Now about your on camera interviews tonight ...

Kate: Yeah?

Vince: I have some bad news we are going to stick with Josh Matthews again. I know you were looking forward to it but we maybe sticking with him for awhile. I am sorry.

Kate was disappointed: Yeah that's fine sir. I understand.

Vince: But I would like you to do a featured article for the website and upload it tonight...

Kate: About what?

Vince: CM Punk and his little Gang.

Kate laughed: You mean the straight edge society.

Vince: Yeah them and take a few pictures to post with it.

Kate: Anything for you Mr... I mean Vince.

Kate finished the article she was working on she couldn't believe that she wasn't going to be on camera again but that's alright. She was going to write and article on CM Punk.

Before the show Kate went to find Randy. He was in his locker room already in his in ring gear, which Kate could never get enough of.

Randy: Hey there. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your interviews? The dark match is almost over we are going live soon.

Kate: I know but I talked to Vince and they are going with Josh again tonight.

Randy: Damn it did they say why?

Kate: No it doesn't matter the good news I get to do a featured article about CM Punk.

Randy: That's something I guess... look do you want me to talk to Vince?

Kate: No Randy it's fine. Maybe it's just not ment for me to do on camera interviews it's fine. Not a big deal.

Randy: Promise?

Kate: Promise. So are you ready for tonight?

Randy: Oh yeah tonight's going to be so much fun.

Kate: Chin Up ... Play you're cards right and you might get lucky.

Randy: Kate?

Kate: Randy we are not having this conversation again... I told you it's safe. Alright?

Randy: How's your morning sickness... I mean last night we didn't even get to like third base before?

Kate: I haven't been sick since last night... so tonight's looking good for you out side the ring Orton.

Randy laughed: Get to work.

Kate stuck out her tongue at him: You get to work.

Kate said good luck to Ted as well before heading back to work. As the show went live Kate watched the first match of the night which was the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship. All the chamber members were still in the match after almost 22 minutes no one had been eliminated. Shemus, Ted, Randy, Kofi, John and Triple H. When Cody comes down to the ring and tosses in a lead pipe, Ted uses it against John Cena and Randy Orton. Instead of pinning John Cena he pins Rand Orton eliminated him first from the match.

Ted DiBiase got eliminated byKofi Kingston is Pinned after a Trouble in Paradise

Kofi Kingston is eliminated by Sheamus is pinned after a High Cross.

Sheamus is eliminated by Triple H is Pinned after a Pedigree.

Triple H elminited by John Cena after he Submitted to the STF.

John Cena wins the WWE Championship. Only to lose it in the next match after a Batista Bomb. Making Batista the WWE Champion.

Kate was heading to CM Punk's locker room she was a little nervous she had never actually met him before really just in passing. She knocked on the door and Luke answered.

Kate: HI I am Kate from the website and magazine.

CM Punk: I know! I'm CM Punk or Phil.

Kate: I know. It's nice to meet you finally a fellow Chicagoan.

CM Punk: Really you live there?

Kate: Born and raised. But I guess you could say St. Louis is home now.

CM Punk: But you're heart still beats for Chicago right? The Cubs?

Kate: Sorry the White Sox.

CM Punk: OH my heart is broken really?

Kate laughed: Actually I like them both but when they play each other I have to go with the Soxs.

CM Punk: The blackhawks right?

Kate: Of course.

Kate began the interview she couldn't believe how friend they all were. Phil or Punk was really down to earth and actually really funny. After the interview they talked a little more about Chicago and their favorite places to eat and hang out. It was nice having that in common with him.

Kate: Thanks again for your time. Do you want to read the article before I post it?

CM Punk: No why would I do that?

Kate: Really? Most of the super stars and divas ask to read it so that I can make changes.

CM Punk: I trust you Chicago.

Kate: Thanks CM Punk.

CM Punk: It's fine Chicago.

Kate smiled as she went and wrote the article. She was actually inspired my CM Punk he was nothing like people had described. Before the show ended Kate had posted with pictures the article she had written.

That night Kate and Randy were at home getting ready for bed. They would be leaving early in the morning to head to Monday Night Raw.

Kate: So no more Legacy?

Randy: We have a few more weeks of tension before Wrestlemania. Enough talk about work. So do I still get lucky?

Kate laughed: You still want to?

Randy laughed: Did you really just ask if I want to have sex with my hot Fiancee'?

Kate: Well?

Randy: Hell Yeah...

He pulled her close and began to softly kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

Randy: You're sure this is safe?

Kate: Randy do you want to stop so that I can google it for you?

She kissed him again this time with more passion than before.

Randy: No I trust you.

Kate: Good.

They kissed again.

* * *

WOW 28 reviews after only 16 Chapters! Thanks for your reviews and them coming. I love to hear what you guys think! :)

What do you think will happen next?

Next Chapter Kate goes dress shopping with Kelly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Let's make this house our home!

**Monday Night Raw:** Randy is in the locker room when Cody comes up to talk to him about the events that happened last night at Elimination Chamber.

Cody: Listen Randy I am not here to tell you I told you so. But I knew Ted would betray you last night. I mean when I threw that pipe in the ring I had ever intention that you would use it. That you would go on to win the chamber match and head line Wrestlemania. That was the purpose of this whole group being put together right? I mean you know all weekend Ted was talking about ... talking about beating you in the chamber. Talking about going and head lining Wrestlemania the same year that his old man goes into the hall of fame and the three of us are supposed to be a team tonight. I have no clue how we can co-exist ...

Randy interrupted him: Cody I know what you're trying to do. It's ok if any one is at fault for what happened last night ... it's me. I've taught you and Ted way too well. But I haven't been the leader I should be. For the past year and half if I haven't got my way I bullied you guys I physically attacked you. That's why I asked for the 6 man tag match tonight because now more than ever we need to show that Legacy is on the same page. We have come to far ... way to far Cody way to far to fall apart now. You know what Cody tell Ted ... tell Ted that I'm sorry.

Then Randy walks away and Ted comes up.

Ted: How'd that go?

Cody: It went really well.

Ted: Really?

Cody: Yeah almost to well.

Ted: We stickin to the plan?

Cody: Absolutely.

As the camera man left the locker room... all the guys were standing there laughing. It was sad that Legacy would be coming to an end soon, but Ted, Cody and Randy would remain friends of course.

Ted: So Randy anything new?

Randy smiled: Yes... I actually think I found the perfect house for me and Kate. I meet with the realtor Wednesday hopefully to close the deal.

Cody: Nice and Kate has no idea?

Randy: No I am so excited to show her I know she will be excited.

Ted: Anything else you want to tell us?

Randy: Ted dude what's up with you? There is nothing else... a house a wedding what more do you want?

Ted: Well I just thought that you would want to tell your two best buds that you are going to be a dad.

Cody: What? Now way really dude?

Randy: Ted how the hell did you know that?

Ted: Kate told me and Laycool at the bar the other night.

Randy smiled: She did?

Ted: Yeah... but you were to busy with Kelly Kelly to notice.

Cody: Well Congrats man.

Randy: Thanks. It is a little weird to think that I am gonna be a dad.

Ted: I am excited for you and Kate. You are one lucky guy. Still I am glad I asked her out first.

Randy: You are never going let that go are you?

Ted: Nope, I kissed her first too. She is a hell of a kisser.

Randy rolled his eyes and then laughed: Yeah and I get to kiss those lips and you don't.

Ted: Nice. Look it's none of my business but what the hell was up with you and Kelly Kelly the other night?

Randy: Dude right? She wouldn't leave me alone. Ever since we had that like brief story line together she's been all over me.

Cody: I'd watch out for her man.

Randy: I would never do anything to hurt Kate.

Ted: You better not Randy. Look I know we are supposed to best friends but you ever hurt Kate... I will be on her side and I will kick your ass.

Randy and Cody laughed.

Randy: Alright Ted I hear ya. But I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her like that. I mean it she is my life.

**With Kate -** She was writing on her computer when in came Kelly Kelly all bubbly and perky like always.

Kelly Kelly: Oh HI Kate right?

Kate: Yeah Hi Kelly.

Kelly Kelly: Look I am supposed to have an interview with Shelly ... is she here?

Kate: She should be back any minute.

Kelly Kelly: You're Randy's girlfriend right?

Kate: We're getting married Kelly... and I think you already know that.

Kelly Kelly: Well I just wanted to say that was a nice little song you sang to Randy at the bar the other night. I mean if you like that kinda of thing.

Kate: Look I know what you're trying to do Kelly and it wont work. Randy is way to damn smart to fall for your games. So stay away from my man got it.

Kelly Kelly: We'll just see about that now wont we. He'll get board with you soon enough.

At that point Shelly came in and Kate just walked away... she got a sick feeling to her stomach as she was running towards the bathroom she literally crashed into Ted.

Ted: Kit Kat? Are you alright?

Kate shook her head no and rushed to the bathroom.

Ted waited outside for her he was concerned for his friend.

Kate came out of the bathroom looking a little pale.

Ted: Still sick huh?

Kate: Yeah... wait how did you know I have been sick?

Ted: Randy finally to us you were pregnant.

Kate: He did really?

Ted: Well I kinda forced him into it. But I am just happy for you too.

Kate: Ted do I need to worry about him?

Ted: What do you mean?

Kate: Do I need to worry about him cheating on me?

Ted: This is about Kelly Kelly isn't it?

Kate: Yeah she basically just told me that he is with me for now but he will get board with me. Ted I need to know and be honest... it this all just to fast... should we even get married?

Ted: Hey Now... Kit Kat ... Please.

He pulled his friend into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Ted: Look at me ... Randy loves you more than anything... more than the WWE Title... and for Randal Keith Orton that says a lot. He is willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. So forget about that bitch Kelly Kelly.

Kate: Ted what would I do with out.

Ted: Well you wouldn't have ended up with Randy Orton.

Kate: Ted you are a great guy ... sorry things didn't really work out for us they way you wanted.

Ted: It's fine... we have become great friends and just fine with me.

They hugged again.

Later that night Legacy was in a 6 man tag match against Even Bourne, Kofi Kingston and Yoshi. It was a good match it actually looked like Legacy was on the same page with each other. But towards the middle of the match Randy was in fighting Kofi while Ted and Cody were whispering to each other. Randy was standing over by their corner while Kofi as in the middle of the ring, when Cody tagged himself in to the match.

Randy then plants Cody right to the mat ... Ted was mad and get's into Randy's face about it.

Ted: What the hell are you doing? What the hell was that about huh? What are you doing? What's in your head huh? What's your problem. Tell me right now!

Randy stood there staring at Ted who clearly was angry. Then he RKO's Ted. As the crowd began to cheer for Randy he walks up the ramp Evan covers Cody for the 1...2...3 after he connects with Air Bourne. Randy continues to walk up the ramp.

**A few days later** Kate was in Chicago with her mom and Kelly looking and trying on wedding dresses while Randy was in St. Louis getting ready to surprise Kate with their new house.

With Kate:

Kate: I don't know why I am trying on these dresses I mean I am gonna be huge in September and to be honest I have thought about changing the wedding date.

Kelly: What? You don't want to marry Randy anymore?

Kate: Kelly get the grin off your face I didn't say I didn't want to marry him, but I don't want to be a pregnant bride. Really? I think that maybe we should wait.

Kelly: Alright what else is going on with you?

Kate: Kelly maybe you are right, maybe Randy and I did move to fast with this whole thing. I mean we are getting married and having a baby all in less than a year.

Kelly: You know me I am never right, what's really going on?

Kate: Well there is this diva that's been shamelessly flirting with Randy.

Kelly: Kelly Kelly?

Kate: How the hell did you know?

Kelly laughed: Ted called me to warn me he said that you would be freaked out about it and he told me I better calm you down. Ted now there's a guy you should have never let get away.

Kate smiled: We are just friends. He thinks I am over reacting to this whole thing. Am I ... is this just me being paranoid?

Kelly: Honestly yes I think it is. I can't believe I am going to say this but Randy in love with you and you love him. So marry him and love him and having his little babies and just be happy.

Kate: You really think so?

Kelly: Yeah I do. Now what about the dress? This is the 100th one you've tried on.

Then Nina came in with another dress in hand.

Nina: One more please I just want to see you on in this one.

Kate smiled: Alright. But you know I don't have much time I want to get on the road soon. Randy wants me to meet him for dinner so if I leave here by 4 I can get home by 8pm.

Kate went in and tried on the dress ... she couldn't believe it ... it was perfect. She walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of a few mirrors as Kelly and Nina watched her.

Nina: Oh honey you look beautiful.

Kate was moved to tears.

Kelly: Are you crying you big baby.

Kate: Shut up your crying too.

Kelly: I know you look amazing and hot.

Kate: This is the one. This is the dress I want. I don't care if I will be fat or not this is the dress I want to marry Randy in.

Kate had picked out her wedding dresses. Later that afternoon she drove from Chicago to St. Louis. She had just got into St. Louis when Randy sent her a text tell her to meet him at this address. She thought it was a little weird as she pulled down the street it was a suburban area of St. Louis she hadn't been in before. She drove down the semi long drive way. As she got out of her car she looked around she noticed a three stalled garage and Randy's truck in the drive way. So she knew that she was in the right place. She walked up to the door slowly and went to knock but Randy opened it ... standing there looking amazing like always is just a white t-shirt and jeans. He kissed her lips softly.

Randy: Hey Kit I am so glad you made it home safely. How was the drive?

Kate: The traffic was a bitch in spots but ... did you just say home?

Randy pulled her in to the house by the hand.

Randy: Yes... this is our home.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton did you buy us a house?

Randy: Yes... Baby I want us to raise our kids here and to grow old together here. I want to make this house our home.

Kate looked around it was an amazing house she was speechless. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as he wrapped his arms around here waist and they kissed each other in their new home.

* * *

30 Reviews! That is AWESOME! Thank you all for you reviews and comments. I like hearing what you have to say! :) You're awesome. Keep it up.

What do you think will happen next?

Next Chapter: They move into their new home ... Kate still battles with morning sickness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - I just hope he still loves me!

Kate and Randy had been busy over the last few days they were moving in to their new home. Randy and Kate went to Chicago and packed up the rest of her stuff. Kate was standing in her room which was basically empty. When her little sister Georgie came in.

Georgie: So you're really moving out?

Kate: Yeah... I know this sucks for you. .

Georgie: Yeah. Can I have your room?

Kate laughed: Yes you can have my room... why what's wrong with your room?

Georgie: Yours is bigger and it's red and black. Mine's pink.

Kate: Enjoy it kid.

Georgie: So are you really going to have a baby?

Kate: Mom told you?

Georgie: Yeah I heard her telling Grandma that you were having a baby.

Kate: Mom told Grandma too.

Georgie: Yeah... why didn't you tell me?

Kate: Honey it's just still early we really haven't told anyone.

Georgie: So this means I am going to be an Aunt right?

Kate: Right!

Georgie: That is so cool.

Kate smiled as she hugged her sister. Randy came back in the room after taking the last box down to the truck.

Randy: You about ready?

Kate: Yeah.

Georgie smiled: Randy did you know that I am going to be an Aunt?

Randy laughed: Yeah I did. Are you excited?

Georgie: Oh yeah... not sure what an Aunt does really but I will be the best one.

Randy: That you will G!

Kate hugged her family and then Randy and Kate headed home to St. Louis. As they were driving they talked about Wrestlemania and how they would both be busy in the coming weeks, Randy with appearances and Kate with the special Wrestlemania Addition magazine. About an hour into the trip - Kate was singing and dancing to the radio. Randy could tell that she was feeling a better he loved watching her even if she looked like a dork he didn't care. She was happy and carefree he loved the way she sang and danced. Then Lady antebellum - I run to you came on and Kate began to sing she placed her hand on his knee he smiled as grabbed her hand and put it up to his lips for a kiss.

Kate smiled: Randy?

Randy: Yeah?

Kate: I'm hungry.

Randy: Yeah? You wanna stop some where?

Kate: Yes.

Randy: What do you want... I'll take the next exit anything you want.

Kate: You know what sounds really good ...

Randy: What?

Kate: A Big Mac... ohhh and a shamrock shock. Those are still out right?

Randy: Really? We never eat at McDonald's are you sure?

Kate: oh yeah.

Randy: Alright.

Randy took the next exit. They went into eat so they could rest before so Randy could stretch his legs before the rest of the drive. Kate loved when Randy would toss on a baseball cap hoping no one would notice. But someone usually always did. Most of the time he didn't really mind stopping for a picture or two. Kate smiled as she carried the food over to a table while Randy was over talking with some kids who had noticed him. Kate saw how good he was with them and knew that Randy would make a great father to their baby. Randy finally came over to the table and they began to eat.

Randy sat there and watched Kate eat ... she usually hates fast food but she was going to town on the burger she had eaten all of her fries and even stole some of Randy's.

They were now back on the road and only had about an hour left of the drive. When Kate got a sudden nausea feeling.

Kate: Randy.

Randy: Yeah babe?

Kate: I don't think baby like's McDonald's.

Randy looked over at Kate who was looking a little sea sick. .

Kate: Pull ... Over... Randy.

He did and as soon as the truck was stopped Kate jumped out and was getting sick on the side of the road. Randy jumped out as she was bent over getting sick... he was right by her side. Rubbing her back.

Randy: McDonald's wasn't the best idea huh.

Kate: You think.

Randy went to the truck and got her a bottle of water. They were on the side of the road for about 15 minutes before Kate felt well enough to continue. She ended up falling asleep with her head against the window. As Randy drove he would glance over at Kate ... he couldn't help wonder if this was normal. She had been fine all day and then bam she was sick and miserable again. He hoped that this wasn't anything to serious. They finally made it home. He carried Kate up to bed and he unloaded the boxes from the truck. Kate ended up sleeping all night.

**Then next Morning -** when she woke up Kate showered and got dressed for the day and began to go through all the boxes and unpack.

Randy: Look at you feeling better?

Kate: Yeah much. Thanks for yesterday taking care of me. I know this can't be easy for you.

Randy: For me? I'm not the one who's throwing up all the time this can't be easy for you babe. Do you want breakfast?

Kate: No... still not feeling that great for food. But let's start unpacking and maybe we can go out for dinner if I don't get sick between now and then?

Randy: Sounds like a plan. But hey how about you unpack that box first.

Kate: Why?

Randy: Please?

Kate: Alright.

Kate walked over to the box Randy hand pointed at she didn't recognize it as she opened it she was surprised. She pulled out a couple of baby oneies... one that said "I love my mommy". The other said "I am proof my mommy put out".

Kate laugh: Really Randy you think I put out?

Randy: I don't think baby I know. Keep looking.

Then she pulled out a pregnancy journal and a new camera.

Randy: I thought that we should start documenting everything.

Kate smiled: Really? Randy this is amazing.

Randy took the camera: Let's start now follow me.

Kate and Randy walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room that would possible be the baby's room they Randy opened the door there was a brand new rocking chair in there.

Randy: I thought you would like it.

Kate smiled as she kissed Randy: I love it.

She sat down in the chair and Randy took a picture.

Randy: I just wanted you to know that I love you and I love our baby and I can't wait to meet him.

Kate laughed: So it's a boy?

Randy: I hope so. But you know I like the idea of having a daddy's little girl.

Kate: Randy I love you so much.

Randy: I love you too.

They kissed again... he then took a picture of her in front of a sign that he had made that said 8 weeks.

**Over the next several hours** they were busy unpacking and getting their house organized. They stopped long enough to eat take out then finished up. Randy was in what they called his man cave while Kate was in the living room... she went to lift one of the boxes ... when she felt a sever cramp run though her entire body... she clenched her stomach and buckled over in pain. The pain seemed to be getting worse.

Kate: RANDY! AAHHH!

Randy's POV: I was in my man cave as Kate calls it setting up my Xbox and putting away some of the games and this is also the room where I have all of my WWE stuff. When I heard a sound that made my heart stop and fear consumed me in that moment as I heard Kate screaming my name it sound like she was in pain. I bolted from the room and ran to the living room she was in tears buckled over in pain.

Randy: Kate... what's wrong? Babe?

Kate: Randy...ahhh somethings wrong... ahhh!

I scooped her in my arms and rushed her to the car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital nothing else matter in that moment nothing except Kate and our baby. What the hell was going on.

Kate: AHHH! Randy! I'm scared.

Kate was trying to talk through the pain.

Randy: Everything will be fine.. baby... Stay calm!

I noticed that she was starting to go in and out of consciousness. I softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Randy: Stay awake baby... please... Stay with me!

I pulled up at the hospital and I carried her in to the ER ... I couldn't tell whether I was screaming or what I just wanted to get her some help!

Finally a few nurses and doctors came up to us and they had me put her on a stretcher.

Randy: Please help her she's 8 weeks pregnant. Please.

Nurse: Alright sir. We will help her. You just need to stay calm for us alright. A nurse will be with you in a minute so you can fill out paper work.

Randy was pacing when a nurse came up to him and handed him a scrub shirt.

Randy: What's this for?

Nurse: I thought you might want to change and get cleaned up?

Randy looked down, he hadn't noticed the blood on his shirt until then. His heart sank ... he didn't know much but he knew deep down that wasn't good for Kate or their baby. He nodded and headed to the bathroom and washed off and changed his shirt. He was so frustrated in that moment that he ripped the paper towel holder off the wall and tossed it to the other side of the bathroom. He took a few deep breaths and walked back out to the nurses station where she handed him some paper work to fill out. He filled out as much as he could. He finally called his parents but he didn't know what to say to them. Elaine called Kate's parents when they arrived at the hospital because Randy just could ... well wouldn't talk to anyone. He sat with his head in his hand waiting for what seemed like years for any word on Kate.

**A few hours later** the doctor finally came in.

Doctor: Mr. Orton?

Randy: Yeah? How is Kate ... How is the baby?

Doctor: Ms. Monroe is young and healthy and will make a full recovery!

Randy interrupted: I don't understand what that means?

Doctor: Unfortunately we weren't able to save the pregnancy. I am so sorry for you lose ... she lost the baby!

Randy stood there ... not moving... was he angry or sad.

Randy: What the hell happened Why? She was fine this morning ... we thought it was just morning sickness. What the hell happened?

Doctor: Sadly sometimes these things happen without any warning signs... we did have to perform a D&C to prevent infection.

Randy just stood there stunned Bob pulled him into a hug and watched as his son began to cry and at the loss of his child.

Randy: I want to see her NOW!

Doctor: Yes Of course... this way.

Randy' POV: I couldn't believe what I was hearing... our baby was gone... and Kate was in the hospital... how did this happen life was perfect this morning we were talking about our baby and now this what the hell? I was walking next to the doctor when he took me into her private room she laid there so helpless and pale!

Randy: Does she know?

Doctor: No... she hasn't woken up... If you would like when she wakes up have the nurse page me and I will come and tell her!

I knew that would be the chicken shit thing to do make some stranger tell her our baby was gone. I didn't want to tell her but I knew I needed to be the one to do it.

Randy: Can I do it... I think it would be better coming from me?

Doctor: Of course Mr. Orton... I called her OBGYN and she is on her way to talk with you both also!

Randy: Yeah Alright.

Doctor: I am truly sorry for your loss!

I sat there next to the bed and softly grabbed her hand ... I heard the doctor say something about loss but I ignored him... all that matter right now was Kate and making sure that she was healthy. I was sad that we lost out baby but I was grateful that I didn't lose Kate too I don't think that I could have survived that!

Kate's POV: My eyes started to open I felt tired oh so tired and weird. My vision was a little blurry at first , then I realized that I wasn't at home. Where was I? where was Randy? What the hell happened. I then noticed that Randy was staring at me with those amazing hazel eyes... Oh God I love those eyes!

Randy: OH..Beautiful your awake! I love you so much!

He looked so concerned as he kissed my forehead softly... why couldn't I remember what happen... then I remember.. the baby... Oh no!

Kate: The baby? How's our baby?

Randy looked at the floor as tears were filling his eyes... I knew at that moment that it was bad... I had never seen Randy that upset before!

Randy: Kate Lynn sweetie...

Kate: Don't say it please... if you say it then it really happened!

Randy just crawled into bed with me and pulled me close!

Kate: I lost our baby didn't I!

Randy just looked down at me... he didn't need to say the words because I could tell by the look on his face... at that moment all I could do was cry... I don't think that I had ever cried so hard in my life... and in front of Randy... he was amazing though... he cried to and he just held me tightly reassuring me that things would be ok and that he loved me! How could he still love me I had one job to keep our baby safe and I couldn't do that... what the hell happened were there any warning signs that I should have noticed... what could I have done to prevent this from happening all these things were going through my head when the door slowly opened and it was my OBGYN... she came in and wanted to talk to us. She explained that sometimes these things happen for no reason and it was nothing I did ... she talked a little more but I was just still in shock... I think the only reason I didn't freak out was because Randy was holding me tightly! I was so in love with him! I just hoped he could still love me!

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - I blame myself.

**Almost 2 months ****later**- Wrestlemania had come and gone Randy beat Ted and Cody in a triple threat match. Extreme Rules was also in the books Jack Swagger actually beat Randy in an extreme rules match. But Randy of course RKO'd Swagger after the match. Over the Limit as next and Randy would be facing Edge. Edge was drafted back to Raw during the draft and interfered during a number one contenders match costing Randy another WWE Championship shot. These two were in a story line together now. Randy had just appeared on the Cutting Edge where Edge explained his actions ... he even mentioned their time together in RatedRKO. But before Edge could spear Randy he RKO'd him.

That was work for Randy, but really his heat and his mind were always on Kate. She was different. They were both mourning the loss of their baby in different ways. Randy wanted to talk about... Kate didn't she refused. She acted like it never happened. She wasn't fully back to work yet she didn't want to face anyone really. She just wrote from home. She even did the live Facebook updated from home as well.

**With Randy:** He was on the road he hated leaving Kate but she insisted he go on the road. He was working out with John and Ted.

Ted: How's Kate? Any better?

Randy: I want to say yes... but she wont talk to me. She'll talk to me about the wedding and work. But she just walks away when I mention... the ...

John: It's alright man you don't have to say it. Is she coming back to work full-time soon?

Randy: I want her too but I just don't know. I just wish she wasn't pushing me away.

Ted: What makes you think she's pushing you away?

Randy: Ted she hasn't let me touch her since I brought her home from the hospital.

John: Dude she probably just needs time. Woman can't even think about sex... when ...

Randy: No I am talking about any physical contact ... I haven't hugged or kissed her.

Ted: What? Really?

Randy: yeah ... I've tried to just kiss her cheek and she pushes me away. I've never seen her like this. I just I am worried about her.

Ted: I guess just make her talk to you. I know that's easier said than done because we are talking about Kate.

Randy: Maybe Ted... but this... this is just different.

**The next Afternoon: **

Kate was at home she was sitting in their bedroom typing on her lab top. She was almost done with the article featuring Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk and their up coming match at Over the limit Straight Edge Society pledge vs. Hair match. Nina and Kelly came down to St. Louis over the past several weeks to spend time with Kate. Mostly because Randy didn't want her alone. But she finally convinced them both to go home. She just honestly just wanted to be left alone. After Kate e-mailed her article. She got out of bed and headed down the hall she opened the door to what would have been their nursery. Neither her or Randy had been in that room since the that day. Everything was right where they left it. The journal on the table and the 8 week sign Randy made on the wall with the picture. She turned on the radio hoping the music would make her feel better but Sarah McLachlan "In the arms of an angel" began to play- Kate could take it any more in that moment she was so full of anger and rage she ripped the pictures and the sign off the wall. She went and grabbed one of Randy's baseball bats and began to destroy the rocking chair Randy had gotten for the nursery. In a fit of wild emotion that she couldn't contain she kept hitting the chair as pieces began to fly to the sound of the music.

Randy came in from being gone a few days he called out to Kate a few times but no answer he walked up the stairs and her the loud screams and tears along with the banging and music. He rushed to the nursery and noticed Kate.

Randy: Kate! Kate Lynn Babe what are you doing?

Kate acted like she didn't hear him.

Randy: KATE LYNN! Stop Please ... Look at me.

Randy went up to her slowly so she wouldn't hit him with the bat. But when Kate looked over at Randy she dropped the bat and then fell to her knees and began to sob even hard if that were even possible.

Randy: Aww Kit Kat.

Randy sat with her and pulled her close it was like she was having a panic attack.

Randy: Kit Please look at me you need to breathe baby. It's alright I am here.

Kate didn't say anything she just berried her had into Randy's chest and shirt was wet with her tears with in seconds,

Randy: Kate please talk to me.

Kate: I'm sorry Randy! I'm sorry.

She kept saying those words through her tears.

Randy softly kiss her forehead.

Randy: Kate why are you sorry?

Kate: I ... I ... killed our baby. It's my fault. I am so sorry Randy.

Randy's heart broke in that moment. For the last few months the love of his life felt that burden on her own. He was mourning as well but she felt sadness and guilt.

Kate: I should have done things differently I should have known something was wrong. It's my fault this room will never be our baby's. ME RANDY ... I did it... I lost our baby. I blame myself. I love you ... and I just I don't know how you can still love me. This is my fault.

Randy: Kate Sweet heart you listen to me, I am not going to lie loosing our baby was a horrible thing and it broke my heart. But listen when I tell you that I never once blamed you. Ever.

Kate looked up at Randy: You didn't?

Randy: No.

Kate: Why? I've blamed myself everyday since.

Randy: You heard what the doctor said these things just happened. It could have been a number of things. Remember.

Kate: Like a chemical reaction to all the meds I was on after my accident.

Randy nodded.

Kate: Which was my fault. Don't you get that Randy. If I would have made better choices maybe our baby would still be here.

Randy: Kate we don't know that... the doctor said there was nothing you could have done. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I love you Kate Lynn.

Kate: You still love me?

Randy: Why wouldn't I? You are my life Kate. I want to marry you and I want us to fill this house with kids.

Kate: You still want to have a baby?

Randy: Yes.

Kate: Randy I don't know if I can go through this again... what if I can't get pregnant or if this happens again.

Randy: Kate sweetie we talked to the doctor. She said that we can try again. Nothing in life is a guarantee but they say trying is half the fun. We will have a baby some day Kate. I promise.

Kate: Randy I love you so much.

Randy: I love you too Kit Kat.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close... they both missed each others touch. They looked into each other eyes as Randy slowly moved into kiss Kate. For the first time in weeks she didn't pull away she welcomed his kiss. They slowly began to make out as Randy and Kate stood up from the floor - they began to kiss again. Kate pulled away and looked into his eyes. She softly grabbed his hand and led him to their bed room and she slowly removed Randy's shirt.

Randy smiled: Really?

Kate nodded: Just take it slow please?

Randy smiled as he slowly laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

That evening they felt more connected than they ever had. They were both healing from their lose. It was time to move on and look forward to their wedding and maybe someday they would be blessed with a child.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews!

Little Mistake in the last chapter Randy has blue eyes not hazel... I know that lol... oops!

Next Chapter - Kate goes back to work at Over the limit.

What do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Over The Limit.

Kate was now back to work full-time she still wasn't fully back to normal emotionally but her and Randy had never felt closer. He was so good to her , Kate couldn't wait to marry that man.

**Sunday Afternoon:** Kate , Layla and Michelle were all hanging out on Randy's bus.

Layla: I missed having you around Kate. Are you sure you're ok?

Kate: I am better now ... I mean physically. Emotionally I think it will take more time.

Michelle: I know this can't be easy for you girl ... I can't even imagine what you are going through.

Kate: It's been a mix of emotions honestly. I even destroyed the rocking chair Randy bought for me.

Layla: What?

Kate: Let's just say when you have a baseball bat anything is possible. Randy wants to start trying again. I just don't think I am ready.

Michelle: Did you tell him that?

Kate: Yeah I told him. But he's keeps reassuring me that everything will be different this time. I just need time.

Layla: I think Randy gets that. At least I hope he does.

Kate: To be completely honest Randy has been amazing during this whole thing. I couldn't ask for a better man in my life. I can't wait to marry him.

Layla and Michelle each exchanged a glance between each other.

Kate: What?

Michelle: It's nothing Kate.

Kate: No what is it? I know when you two are hiding something.

Layla: Alright well Kelly Kelly has been hanging around a lot lately.

Kate: That's news?

Michelle: She means that she is hanging around Randy a lot.

Layla: I spotted them at catering together.

Kate: Really?

Michelle: In Randy's defense he was with John and they both looked annoyed.

Kate: That bitch better watch her step I am not even kidding.

Layla: We need to get you into the ring with that attitude.

**A little while later** Kate was looking for Randy when she ran into CM Punk.

Punk: Hey Chicago.

Kate: HI Punk. Are you ready for tonight?

Punk: Ready as I will ever be.

Kate: So I take it you're going to lose your hair?

Punk smiled: I will never tell. How are you doing?

Kate: I am good thanks.

Punk: Good. I am just glad that you are back to work. I mean some of those writers couldn't write their way out of a paper bag.

Kate laughed: Good Luck tonight Punk!

Punk: Lucks for losers.

Kate was almost to Randy's locker room when she saw Ted ... who couldn't help but smile when he saw Kate. Ted pulled her into a hug.

Ted: Hey Kit. I really missed you around here? How are you doing?

Kate: I am good Ted.

Ted: I am really sorry...

Kate cut him off: Ted you know I love you but if you say you're sorry again and insist we talk this thing to death. I will RKO you right here where you stand.

Ted laughed: I'd like to see you try.

Kate laughed and went to RKO him but he countered and pulled her into a hug and then kissed her cheek.

Kate: Damn it... DiBiase so not fair.

They were laughing when up came Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly: Well don't you two look nice and cozy. Does Randy know about this?

Ted rolled his eyes: About what Kelly?

Kelly Kelly: The two of you ... I mean really Kate?

Kate: Shut Up. I don't know what your problem is but just leave us alone and while your add it leave Randy alone too!

Kelly Kelly laughed and rolled her eyes then began to flirt with Ted: So I hear that we are going to be in a story line together soon.

Ted: umm no? They asked me who I wanted and I told them I wanted Maryse.

Kate couldn't help but laugh and Kelly just stormed away.

Kate: Did you really ask for Maryse?

Ted: I just did lol I don't want her in my story line are you kidding me.

Kate: So son of the million dollar man ... Virgil back huh?

Ted: Until I fire him for my new assistant.

Kate: I get it Maryse.

Ted: Kit Kat you are way to smart.

Kate: Good Luck tonight... Hey have you seen Randy?

Ted: Thanks and yeah he was in his locker room.

Kate headed to his locker room Randy couldn't help but smile when she walked in.

Randy: Hey Kit.

Kate: Hi.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

Kate: You ready for your match with Edge?

Randy: Ready as I will ever be. (He laughed) I know something we can do to pass the time.

Still holding her close and looking down into her eyes.

Kate: Randy we are both at work?

Randy: So I am sure people do it here all the time.

Kate couldn't help but laugh Randy took that moment to kiss her again... a deep passionate kiss. As they began to make out Randy slowly moved his hand up her leg and under her dress until he reached his destination. A soft moan escaped her mouth. As they continued to kiss one another Randy softly pushed her against his locker room wall. Their tongues intertwining with each other. Kate loved his touch , his kiss everything about him was amazing she couldn't get enough of him.

Randy: I need you Kit Kat. Right here right now.

Kate: Randy ... we can't.

Randy: Please baby.

He began to kiss her collar-bone which was her weak spot.

Kate: Randy ... do you have ... anything?

Randy stopped and looked at her: What?

Kate: You know protection?

Randy backed away from her.

Randy: Kate you're not serious?

Kate: Randy don't be mad... I just haven't had time to get back on the pill.

Randy: What? You're going back on the pill? Kate Lynn I thought we talked about this.

Kate: You talked I listened now I talk you listen ...

But before their conversation could continue their was a knock on the door. It was Adam or well Edge.

Adam: Hey Randy.

He noticed Kate standing there.

Adam: Didn't mean to interrupt just wanted to talk about the match tonight.

Kate smiled she hadn't actually met Adam yet.

Kate: It's fine you didn't interrupt anything. HI I'm Kate.

Randy: Right sorry... Adam this is my Kate. Kate this is Adam.

Kate: Nice to finally meet you.

Adam: You too.

Kate: Well I better get back to work.

Kate kissed Randy's cheek.

Randy: Kate we're aren't done talking about this.

Kate: Randy we'll talk later. I love you.

Randy: I love you too.

Kate: Edge don't beat on him to bad.

Adam laughed as they both watched her walk away.

**Over the Limit** - Ted lost to R-Truth.

CM Punk lost to Rey Mysterio with the help of Kane Rey hand cuffed Punk to the ring and shaved his head.

Randy and Edge's match was as odd match to watch Randy just looked distracted through out the match. Ted was watching the match with Kate.

Kate: Does he look out of it to you?

Ted: A little what's up with him. He was being an ass whole before the show started.

Deep down Kate new that it was probably her fault. They continued to watch the match together.

Edge took early control of the match by driving Orton into the barricade outside the ring. Orton was able to recover, and performed a rope hung DDT on Edge. While setting up for his finishing move, the RKO, Orton appeared to have injured his arm.

Kate: Ted? Is Randy really hurt?

Ted: Damn it looks like it... ouch.

Kate was concerned now: It is his arm or his shoulder? Look he hadn't been able to open his hand.

Kate watched the screen with concern.

Randy had went outside the ring in trying to recover. But Edge followed him, trying to do the spear, but Orton was able to avoid it, and Edge hit the barricade. Neither man was able to return to the ring before the count of ten, and as a result, the match ended in a double count out.

When the match ended Kate headed right for the curtain she wanted to make sure that he was ok. One of the medics helped him.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: It's not as bad as it looks I hope.

Kate followed Randy to the trainers room - while they were assessing his injury Kate went to talk to Ben and finish her Facebook post about the match. Then she went right back to the trainers room when she reached the door there stood Kelly Kelly along with Eve.

Kate: What the hell do you think you're doing here?

Kelly Kelly: I wanted to make sure Randy was ok. That look like it hurt.

Kate: Listen Bitch I am not gonna say it again ... Stay away from Randy.

Eve: Or what Kate you'll write something bad about us?

They both gave their evil cackle.

Layla and Michelle came up.

Michelle: No but Laycool will kick your ass.

Layla: Yeah! We told you last week Kelly leave Randy alone. They are getting married.

Kelly Kelly: That's never stopped me before.

Kate: You even think about touching my man Laycool will be the last thing you have to worry about.

Kate and Kelly Kelly were standing basically nose to nose - when the trainers room door opened and he told Kate that Randy was asking for her.

Kate smiled: Excuse me but MY man is asking for!

Kate walked away.

Kate: Aw Randy?

Randy: It's fine. I just wont be able to compete for a few weeks. Not that big of a deal.

Kate: Are you sure?

Randy: Yes.

He kissed her cheek.

Kate laughed: Just to let you know that match totally sucked.

Randy laughed: I am hurt here and you are saying my match sucked.

Kate just smiled as she looked at Randy whose arm and shoulder was now bandaged.

Randy: Can we finish that conversation now?

Kate: You need to rest and I need to get back to work.

Randy kissed her lips softly as he watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. I like reading what you guys think.

Next Chapter - The bachelor Party! Will their be a party crasher?

Kate finalizes the wedding details.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - It's Party Time.

**Over the last several months** - Kate had been busy with all the wedding planning. The wedding was in just a few short weeks. She was getting really excited her mom and Elaine were a huge help.

This week John had planned a huge bachelor party for Randy and because the WWE leads such crazy schedules it was actually going to be on a Wednesday. Kelly had also planned a small bachelorette party for Kate in Chicago and even invited her WWE friends.

**Tuesday:** Kate was on the bus packing she was flying to Chicago tonight after Smackdown.

Randy: I am going to miss you.

Randy pulled her close.

Kate: Aww I will miss you too.

She kissed him.

Kate: But I have my dress fitting and I have to make sure that all the bridesmaids look good in their dresses and your mom said something about the cake? Kelly planned some party too.

Randy: Sounds fun. (Randy started in to Kate's eyes) We are getting married Kit Kat. You are going to be my wife.

Kate smiled: We are and You bet that ass I am! *She kissed him softly* Are you excited to go to Vegas with John and the boys?

Randy: Yeah it should be fun.

Kate laughed: Well just don't have too much fun Mr.

Randy grinned: Not much fun huh ... are there rules to this bachelor party thing?

Kate: Well No Strippers ... I already told John.

Randy: No Strippers? Well hell what's the point of this party then?

Randy and Kate both laughed.

Kate: Just don't get the one's with the stripper dust then. It's tacky. Besides I wanna be the only woman stripping for you.

Randy smiled: Really... I can live with that. *He kissed her softly.* So if I don't get strippers then you don't either right?

Kate: Right... Male Strippers really Randy. I don't think you have to worry about that.

Randy laughed: Right OK Kit who planned this party again?

Kate laughed: Kelly.

Randy: Kelly... her I don't trust so much ... the last time ...

Kate: Nothing will happen this time besides Lay and Michelle with be with me..

Kate went from a smile to a serious face.

Kate: Speaking of Kelly's...

Randy rolled his eyes: Kate honey I told you that wasn't what it looked like. She cornered me and I pushed her away. It's been weeks since summerslam can't you let it go.

Kate: Right let it go... the fact that the man I am supposed to marry was caught in a compromising position.

Randy: Stephanie over reacted I promise Kit Kat you are the only one for me. I don't care about Kelly Kelly. Baby... *there was a moment of silence between them then Randy got a smile on his face* speaking of baby?

He began to kiss her more passionately this time... until Kate pulled away.

Kate: Randy please we've talked about this I ... I'm still not ready to start trying again.

Randy seemed frustrated: Are you ever going to be ready?

Kate: You promised we wouldn't talk about this until after the wedding. I know you want to have kids, I do too. I am just not ready ok?

Randy: Alright fine ... but that doesn't mean we have to stop having sex right?

Kate: Randal have I ever not given you what you want?

Randy smirked: No, and last night baby WOW.

Kate: Shut up ... I am never doing that again.

Randy: Oh I think you will.

Kate: Randy ...

Randy: Yeah?

Kate: I love you.

Randy: I love you to Kit Kat.

That night after Smackdown Kate, Layla and Michelle flew to Chicago. While Randy and most of the WWE male roster flew to Vegas.

**The next morning** Kate woke up to Kelly banging on the hotel room door.

Layla: I will kill who ever that is I swear.

Then they heard - Kelly.

Kelly: Open the door bitch we got shit to do.

Kate slowly got out of bed as Michelle and Layla tossed the covers over their head not wanting to get out of bed.

Kate opened the door.

Kelly: What the hell you're not ready yet ... we have to meet your mom at the dress store and then she said something about the cake. I don't know there was like a huge list.

Layla: Katie I love you but make your friend be quiet.

Kate laughed: Sorry Lay.

Kate got dressed and told her two sleepy friends she could be back later.

Kelly: So that was Laycool?

Kate: Yeah

Kelly: More like Lame.

Kate: Hey now our flight was delayed and we got in super late ... or early depending on how you look at it.

Kelly: well they better be ready to party tonight because tonight we party.

Kate: Oh they'll be ready.

Kate spent the day in Chicago with her Mom , little sister and her best friend. They finished up with the dresses and the alterations. Then they went to the bakery and made sure that everything would be delivered on time. The wedding was in St. Louis but the bakery Kate wanted was in Chicago... but they reassured her that they would have everything delivered on time. Elaine was also a great help with everything in St. Louis with the church and the country club for the reception. This was all still a little unbelievable for Kate she was getting married.

**With Randy Later that Night In Vegas:** The guys spent the morning golfing ... not well but trying. They spent a little time in the casino before getting ready to head out. John was taking them to a fancy club on the strip he had a VIP section all ready. The guys were dancing and drinking and of course making fun of Randy with all the lame soon to be married jokes. They were all having a good time. When John stood up to give a toast.

John: Alright ... we are all here in Vegas to celebrate Randy's wedding. *John laughed* Sorry man still can't believe that you are getting married in less than two weeks. But I have to say you are a lucky man ... Kate is hot... I mean there is no denying that.

They guys whistled and cheered.

Randy chuckled: Get to the point Cena.

John: Alright , Alright ... my point is we are happy for you and tonight we celebrate. To Randy Orton and his last night out as a free man.

They guys laughed - as a big cakes was wheeled into the room.

Randy looked over at Ted who looked over at John who laughed. Then out of the top of the cake popped Kelly Kelly in a sexy simply out fit. Randy did not look impressed. That is not who John expected to see.

**With Kate in Chicago -** They were having an amazing time at a local club , Kate was wearing a cute outfit with a sash that read Future Mrs. Orton and a little terra with a veil they were all dancing and drinking and having a good time. Michelle squealed and ran over to Kate.

Michelle: OH my God... Randy is so sweet.

Kate: What?

Layla: Yeah What's up?

Michelle: He just sent me the cutest text... "Please Take Care of My baby tonight ... she is my world. Have fun and be safe."

Kate and Layla cooed over the text then Kate's phone went off ... it a text from Randy.

" I love you so much ... have fun and be safe!"

Kate smiled and replied. "I love you too. Have fun and remember no stripper dust!"

Kelly: I can't believe Randy texted Michelle ... I mean really?

Kate: Kelly he's just being sweet. I know he was just nervous about tonight.

Kelly rolled her eyes: That man still doesn't trust me.

Kate: Kelly you are my best friend and tonight we party. So let's party bitch.

They danced and drank the night away. A few guys came up to the girls as they were dancing on the dance floor. One of their names was Kyle.

Kyle: Oh you're the bride to be.

Kate was drunk at this point: Yes I am jealous of my soon to be husband?

Kyle: Oh yeah ... you're sash says the "Future Mrs. Orton" is that a joke?

Kate: Nope! I am marring the Viper Randal Keith Orton.

Kyle: Really ... The former WWE Champion the legend killer?

Kate laughed: One in the same.

Kyle looked over at his buddies ... who noticed Laycool dancing with each other.

Kyle: Holy Shit we are parting with the future wife of Randy Orton.

Kate: Sorry boys this is a girls only party.

Kelly was flirting with them: You can party with the future Mrs. Orton but you have to buy us all drinks first.

Kyle smirked: Done!

It was now about 1:30 am Kate was dancing with Layla and Michelle. Kelly was off flirting with that Kyle guy ...When Kate's phone went off as she looked at the text message her whole night came to a crashing halt. As tears filled Kate's eyes and she ran out of the club.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

What did Kate see on her phone? Who sent her the text message?

Next Chapter: The Wedding?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton

Kate went home to St. Louis the next day. She was so pissed at what she saw in the text message she wanted to believe it wasn't what it looked like. But what the hell was Kelly Kelly doing in Vegas with them anyway. She just couldn't wrap her head around it... she was so pissed. When she did get home she went right to bed. She looked at the engagement picture of her and Randy that was on the night stand.

Kate's POV: As I lay here with tears in my eyes I can't stop thinking about how much I love Randy. I love him so much and I can't wait to marry him. But there is this feeling inside me that I can't seem to get over. Why was Kelly Kelly in Vegas and why was she on Randy's lap? I mean really. At least I have a friend in Zac Ryder. I mean his text was funny... "Look at my broski with this hoski". I honestly think he meant to send it to John or someone else but I got it instead. Randy would be coming home tonight and I just .. I don't know what to think. I want to believe it was all innocent.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Elaine with a big box in her arms.

Elaine: HI Kate. I am glad you're home. These are the bridal party shirts for the rehearsal dinner... and .. are you ok dear? Have you been crying?

Kate: No not really.

Elaine: I know those tears? What did my bone head son do now?

Kate couldn't help but laugh: Nothing ... I think it's just a misunderstanding. I will talk with him when he gets home tonight.

Elaine: Good because I don't want to have to send all this stuff back.

They both laughed - they ended up spending the day together going over the seating chart , the rest of the reception details. They didn't realize they had talked all afternoon until Randy came in the house ... still a bit hung over from the night before.

Randy: HI Mom ... HI Babe.

He kissed his mom's cheek and then softly kissed Kate's lips.

Randy: I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow?

Kate: I changed my mind ... I flew home this morning.

Randy looked down at their dinning room table that was full of all the wedding details.

Kate: Randy did you tell John and Ted that they needed to get their Tuxes fitted?

Randy: Yes I did ... and they said that they had it under control.

Elaine: Good because we are paying good money for the photographer and the video guy and I don't want your friends looking sloppy.

Kate laughed: Yeah I agree with your mom. No sloppy wedding pictures.

Elaine: Well I better go home, if I don't cook dinner for your father God knows what that man will choose to eat.

Kate smiled and hugged Elaine as she walked her to the door.

Kate: Thank you for everything ... really it means a lot.

Elaine: Anything for you dear... if I haven't said it lately I am honored that you are going to be my daughter in law.

Kate: Thanks.

Kate looked around and noticed that Randy must have went up stairs ... she went in to their room and was watching Randy as he was unpacking and tossing his clothes in a basket.

Kate: I will get to the laundry tomorrow.

Randy: It's cool babe ... not a big deal. Just need it done by Friday.

Kate: I know. Did you have fun?

Randy: Yeah it was cool John had this whole VIP section of the club blocked off. It was rockin. We all drank way to much man. It was a pretty crazy party but don't worry babe no stripper dust. *he laughed* What about you did you have fun?

Kate: I did... Layla and Michelle were so funny. It was great until ...

Randy: Until what babe?

Kate: Until I got a text message from Zac.

Randy: Zac Ryder?

Kate: Yes. I spent the day with your mom ... finishing the weddings plans for OUR wedding ... so Randy I am only going to ask you once ... did anything happen last night between you and Kelly Kelly.

Randy: Kate Lynn ... she popped out of this cake and just started doing a little dance and yes ... she got on my lap ... but I pushed her off ... must have been after Ryder took the picture. I didn't invite her and Ted and John made her leave. I promise. I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt you.

Kate: I want to believe you Randy I really do ... but I am just so damn frustrated. We are getting married in less that two weeks ... and I ...

Randy didn't say anything he just pulled her close and crashed his lips into Kate's ... She became lost in the kiss as his tongue and hers were now in sync with each others. Kate and Randy got lost in that moment ... everything Kate was mad about went out the window and he began to remove her shirt and she began to remove his pants. They were really in love.

**A few weeks later :** After the smackdown taping everyone was now in wedding mode. Kate was busy with Elaine making sure that everything was perfect. She had become a bridezilla over the past few weeks. She wanted everything perfect.

Friday- Kate and Randy were at home getting ready for their rehearsal. They were wearing the bridal party T-shirt... Randy's said groom and Kate's bride. It was cheesy but Elaine thought it was cute so everyone went with it.

Kate: Are you ready for this?

Randy: Oh yeah ... what exactly is this again?

Kate: We are practicing for the ceremony so that everyone knows what they are doing tomorrow. I want everything to perfect.

Randy: It will Kit Kat I promise. *Randy glanced over at the clock* Tomorrow at this time you will be Mrs. Randy Orton. The Legend Killers Wife.

He kissed her softly.

Kate: Wife to the Viper ... I like the sound of that.

Randy laughed and they began to kiss again ... they were once again getting lost in the moment when Randy's cell phone range it was him mom wanting to know the final head count for the rehearsal dinner.

Kate: I think we should be heading to the church.

Randy: Yeah I guess our parents are already there.

Kate: You John and Ted the directions right?

Randy: Yes every one will be there and it will be perfect.

Kate smiled: I know.

They were now at the church they ran through the ceremony a few times ... the minister was a funny guy and was making jokes the whole time. John and Ted were just as bad with the jokes. After about and hour and 1/2 of practicing walking up and down the aisle they headed to a local restaurant. Bob and Elaine had a section of it blocked off for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone was eating and having a good time. Randy and Kate stood up to give a toast.

Kate: We just want to thank every one of you for coming and celebrating this amazing time in our lives with us.

Randy: We truly are blessed to have you all in our lives ... even you Cena.

John: HA HA!

Kate: For my Maid of honor and my wonderful brides maids ... I know this isn't much but I hope you like it.

Kate passed each brides maid a little bag in it a diamond necklace with matching ear rings that they would wear tomorrow.

Randy: And for you bones heads ... you know I love ya. We got you these.

Randy and Kate passed to each guy a beer mug with their name engraved on them.

Kate: Mom , Dad. I just want to thank you for everything that you have ever done for me. Tomorrow I will be starting my new life as a wife. You both have taught me how to love and be love, how to trust and how to forgive. So Mom and Dad I love you so much and to show just how much ... Randy and I got you this. We hope that you enjoy it. We Love.

Randy handed them an envelope as Kate handed them each a wrapped present which was an engraved photo frame with Randy and Kate's engagement picture in it. In the envelope was an all expense paid trip to Hawaii.

Brock: Kate Lynn , Randy you really didn't have to do this.

Randy: It was our pleasure.

Kate: Dad, I know you are just my step dad, but I just wanted you to know how much you have truly ment to me. You have been more of a dad to me than me real dad ever was. So thank you and enjoy.

They all hugged.

Randy: Mom , Dad we all know that I am not an emotional guy really but I found this poem that explains what I want to say. So well here it goes.

I know I don t say it often, and you can t read my mind,  
But on the eve of my wedding day, I thought I should be inclined,  
To tell you how special you are, and you mean the world to me A son couldn't t have better parents, or a better family tree.

I have always felt very loved, even when I was in trouble.  
Which all of us know was more than you imagined, maybe even double!  
I hope to pass on that love, to children of my own,  
The example you set will be hard to follow, but I will not be alone.

Tomorrow we ll be joined in marriage, for now and evermore,  
I ll be taking the qualities you taught me, and am now thanking you for.  
Please know that I might not say it, but my heart is full of love,  
For the things I have, but mostly for, yourselves that you gave all of.

They got Randy's parents the same gift - of a photo frame but their trip was an Alaskan Cruise that they have always wanted to go on.

Everyone was now enjoy desert ... Kate was talking with Kelly when Ted came up.

Ted: Kit Kat can I talk to you for a minute?

Kate: Sure Ted what's up?

Ted: Outside?

Kelly laughed: Ted if you're trying to get her to run away I've already tried. Kate is no run away bride.

Kate: Sure Ted.

They walked outside, Kate could tell that something was really bothering Ted.

Kate: Alright DiBiase what's wrong?

Ted: I know you know about Kelly Kelly and being at the bachelor party.

Kate: Yeah I know all about Barbie being at the party.

Ted: I want you to know that Randy didn't invite her and John made her leave.

Kate: Ted I know that Randy told me. I know I over reacted it's just what is up with that woman?

Ted: Kate just know that Randy loves you so much he would never hurt you alright on purpose anyway... but just watch out for Barbie.

Kate: Ted thank you for your concern ... but tomorrow I am we are getting married and Barbie will be a thing of the past.

Ted: I hope you're right Kit Kat. You know I love ya right?

Kate: I love you too Ted.

Then Randy came out - with a smile on his face.

Randy: Trying to steal my bride Ted?

Ted: Maybe ... but something about being madly in love you.

Randy: Good because I am madly in love with her too.

Ted: I am just glad that I got you two together... you know remember the name Ted .. if you ever have a boy.

Kate: Shut up Ted.

They all laughed.

Randy: Yeah Shut up Ted.

That Night Randy and the guys stayed at the house while Kate and her friends stayed at a hotel.

**Wedding Day:** This was all around crazy for everyone ... Elaine and Nina were at the country club making sure that everything was set for the reception. Kate and her friends were all getting their hair and make up done, the guys were just hanging out at the house. At about 1:30 pm a limo too Kate and the bridal party to the church - they were all in the bridal suit. Another Limo brought all the guys and they were all chilling in another room. At 2pm the wedding pictures started ... everyone did a great job of making sure that Kate and Randy didn't see each other at all that day.

Kate was getting pictures taken with the bridal party they were of course being there funny selves and there were a lot of funny pose. Kate's favorite was the you can't see me pose that everyone did.

Kate was standing in front of the mirror making sure that everything was perfect she was wearing her full length bridal grown it was over the top really but she didn't care today she was marring the man of her dreams. Kelly was helping her with her veil when there was a knock on the door. It was the wedding coordinated that Nina hired for the day singling it was time to go.

Kelly: You ready to become Mrs. Randy Orton?

Kate: You have no idea. Kelly he is amazing and I love him so much. I can't wait to start my life with him.

Kelly: You're sure? We still have time to run?

Kate: Kelly I am sure ... you will see he is the one for me.

Kelly: Alright then. Let's get you married.

As the music started - Kate's bridesmaids slowly walked down the aisle. As Brock looked at his step daughter.

Brock: Katie I just want to tell you that I am so proud of you. I am so have been so blessed to call you my daughter and I am honored to walk you down the aisle today. I love you.

Kate: I love you to Dad. Thank you for all you have done for me. You have been the best dad I could have ever asked for.

Brock: Well then let's get you to that groom of your but just know ... I don't care if he is a WWE Super star ... he breaks my little girls heart well then ... I will hurt him.

Kate: He wont Dad don't worry. We love each other.

As the bridal music started Kate slowly walked down the aisle with Brock was giving her away. They made their way down the aisle Randy was in awe at the gorgeous woman walking towards him he was speechless he couldn't take his eyes off her , once their eyes met everything else melted away it was like they were the only two in the room at that moment.

The ceremony started but not before Randy whispered in to Kate's ear.

Randy: You look so beautiful , I love you!

The minister smiled and began the ceremony he opened with a poem about love and happiness. Kate and Randy stared into each other eyes while holding hands. They were lost in each other's stare ... and before they knew it , it was time for the vows.

Minister: Randal? Randal?

Randy without looking away from Kate: Yeah?

The minister smiled: She is a beautiful bride isn't she.

Randy: You bet she is.

Minister: Randy it's time to recent your vows.

Randy: Kate Lynn I love you so much To be honest writing these vows was hard for me because I love you so much that words just don't seem to be enough. You are the love of my life, so today I stand before you as you become my wife, I vow to love you even when you tell me off, I will always be by your side through the good times and the bad , I will love you , honor you , cherish you and be faithful to you. No matter how many miles are between us you will alway be on my mind and in my heart. I love you so much Kate and I am honored that to become your husband.

Minister: Kate Lynn?

Kate tried not to hold in her tears but Randy's words were perfect and tears began to fall from her eyes, Randy wiped her a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Kate: Randy I love you too! You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I can't wait to start our lives together. When I was a little girl I always dreamed that one day I would marry my Prince Charming. I never imagined that my dream would come true you are my everything Randy, you are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I love you and I promise to love you , honor you and cherish you , and when you make me mad I will tell you off because that's who I am. I am honored to call you my husband. You have a hold on my heart Randal Keith Orton one that no one will ever break! I love you Now and Forever.

Randy kissed her cheek. Then they exchanged rings.

As Randy placed the ring on Kate's left hand.

Randy: Kate this ring as a symbol of my love for you where it and think of me always.

Kate smiled. As she placed the ring on Randy's left figure.

Kate: Randy take this ring as a symbol of my love for you where it and think of me always.

Minister: By the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your beautiful wife.

Without any hesitation Randy pulled Kate close and dipped her and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Their friends and family cheered and clapped. When they finally came up for air.

Minister: It is my Pleasure to Introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Randal and Kate Lynn Orton.

Then they walked down the aisle as Husband and Wife.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments!

Next Chapter: The Reception and Night of Champions.

Where will Kate and Randy go on their Honey Moon?

Coming soon another Jon Moxley appearance! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Look At Me!

Their reception was elegant and beautiful. They all enjoyed a wonderful meal together. When it was time to get up and give the toasts. The Maid of Honor was the first to start. Kate and Randy sat at the table - he softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Kelly: Hello everybody I m Kelly the maid of honor and I d like to say a few words. But first off I'd like to thank the wonderful couple ... Jack & Coke for making this speech possible. Kate and I first starting drinking Jack & Coke when just joking, I first met Kate in Junior school when we were still drinking juice boxes. It was the first day of school and Kate you and Walker were standing in front of my locker. I was new to Chicago and scared to death about being in a new school. You just stood there and looked at me ... for a moment I thought oh great my locker is next to a prissy bitch. *She laughed* But I was so wrong about you ... we became best friends. You are the best , best friend a girl could ever ask for. You have always been there for me, and I will ALWAYS be there for you. I know god crossed our paths for a reason, and I will forever be grateful. I don t know where I would be without my best friend, but I do know that standing here today on your wedding day is exactly where I m supposed to be. Randy I can see how you both love her. Take care of my best friend. She deserves the world and I know that you two will be happy together. *Kelly was crying at this point* So to Randy and Kate may you love continue to grow everyday and your happiness last a life time.

Everyone clicked their glasses together and clapped - as Randy kissed Kate's lips softly. Kate stood up and gave her best friend a long hug.

Kate: Kelly I love you - You are my best friend and nothing will change that.

Kelly: I love you to Katie.

Then Nate stood up to give his best man speech.

Nate: Well HI everyone ... I am Nate Randy's little brother. I just wanted to say that I can't believe you actually wanted to marry this man Kate? *everyone laughed* When I first met Kate my impression was of a beautiful, witty, charming, clever, friendly and thoughtful person. But she soon ruined this by agreeing to marry Randy. Speaking of Kate, I would like to say how beautiful she looks today in that fantastic dress. Randy truly is a lucky man today. Kate is a wonderful girl, and she deserves a great husband... Thank God you married her before she had a chance to find one! *Everyone laughed* Randy I am proud to stand here today as your best man and brother ... I am truly happy for you both and know that no matter what comes your way as long as you two face it together you will get through it. So then, Ladies and Gentleman, it gives me immense pleasure, to invite you all to raise your glasses in a toast to Randy and Kate, we wish them well for the future, and may they enjoy a long and happy marriage.

Again everyone cheered and toasted the bride and groom. Randy stood up and hugged his brother as did Kate.

As Kate was standing Nate handed her the mic.

Kate: Thank you Kelly and Nate those were both wonderful words. Randy and I are truly blessed to have such amazing friends and family in our lives and to share in our special day. Randy my wonderful husband ... I love you so much. Now a few months ago you asked me to sing at our wedding. I laughed and said absolutely not. *She laughed as the music began ... Kate began to sing "Look At Me"

"I would bet my life, like I bet my heart That you were the one, baby I've never been so sure of anything before It's driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now Like I've done before

Darling, look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling, can't you see I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in to deep Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this First time in your arms, I knew

The way you held me, I knew that this would be What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling, can't you see I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me"

While she sang these words Randy was captivated by her voice, everything about her was amazing. This woman standing in front of him with the voice of an angle was his wife. He was truly the luckiest man in the world. When the song was over he pulled her to a passionate kiss and their friends and family looked on there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

After they cut the cake ... Randy of course shoving it into Kate's face as she smeared over Randy's. It was time for the couples first dance as husband and wife. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor Randy pulled Kate close as "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams began to play. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

Randy: Kate you look so amazing tonight! I love you so much! This song maybe cliché' but it's true Kate everything I do from now is for you and our live together. You are my life Kate Lynn Orton. I love you baby.

Kate: I love you too Randy and no matter what life hands us we can do it together. I will always love you.

Randy: I will never hurt you Kate I promise you are my life.

They kissed again and just held each other close listening to the music and the words of the song nothing and no one else mattered in that moment just them. The didn't even noticed all the people taking pictures or staring at them.

Kate danced with Brock to "Stepfather" of The Bride by Mike McLaughlin. Randy dance with his mom to "My Wish" by Rascal Flatt.

Then it was the bridal party dance they dance to a remix of "Thank you for being a friend and celebration"

Later that night everyone was in celebration party mode. Kate, Kelly, Layla, Michelle and Georgie along with many other guest were on the dance floor dancing to the Cupid Shuffle.

Randy, John and Ted were standing off to the side drinking a beer and watching the girls dance. Randy had a grin on his face and he couldn't take his eyes off she was just so amazing. She was smiling and just having the time of her life.

John: Ted think our man over here is happy?

Ted: I think so he can't stop staring at her. Oh hell I can't stop staring at her look at how hot she looks in that dress.

Randy without taking his eyes off his dancing bride: Ted are you calling my wife hot?

Ted: Yes I am. I think I deserve a dance with the bride.

John: Not if I get to her first.

Randy just laughed.

At the end of the evening Kate and Randy changed their clothes and headed to the car Their guests blew bubbles and cheered as they drove away in a decorated Just Married vehicle.

Randy grabbed Kate hand and kissed it: I love you so much Mrs. Orton and I will do anything is this world to make you happy. You are my life now wife!

Kate: I love you too and I want to make you happy.

Then she leaded over and kissed him passionately as he smiled.

They spent their honey moon night in a lavish hotel suit. The next morning Kate slowly woke up with Randy's arms tightly around her. She couldn't help but smile they were married now and nothing and no one would change that.

Randy: Good Morning Mrs. Orton.

Kate: Good Morning Mr. Orton.

He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck and collar-bone.

Randy: You are so amazing baby I love you so much.

Kate: hmm I love you too.

Randy: I have a surprise for you.

Kate looked her new husband up and down as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Kissing his lips.

Kate: Really?

Kissing him again.

Randy smiled: We are going to Greece!

Kate slapped his chest ... making him laugh.

Kate: Shut the fuck up... you're not serious?

Randy: Very ... my wife deserves a honeymoon. So next week after Monday Night Raw ... we are going to Greece.

Kate: I love you so much.

Randy: I love you too!

Kate crashed her lips into his they spent the whole day in bed ... in their wedded bliss.

**Night of Champions:** Kate and Randy were leaving for Greece tomorrow night. But first they had night of champions and Raw. Kate was so excited to spend 5 whole days in Greece with her husband.

Kate was on the computer writing an article about the Nexus. They had debuted a few months ago have wreaked havoc in the WWE. They had seemed to target John Cena. Michelle and Layla came in to talk to Kate.

Michelle: So Greece really? Are you excited?

Kate: You have no idea! I mean I can't believe that it. He's amazing.

Layla: Aww look Michelle our little Katie is in wedded bliss.

Kate laughed and stuck her tongue out at them.

Kate: So you ready for your match tonight against Melina?

Michelle: Hell Yeah... I heard its lumber Jill match now.

Kate: That's what I heard too. If you get a chance Lay... totally kick that Barbie for me.

Layla: Still giving you trouble is she?

Kate: Not really I guess ... I haven't seen her around him. But every time I see her I want to punch her in the fricken face.

Michelle: Kate here's some advice ... don't let her get to you that's what she wants. Don't give her the satisfaction. You and Randy are married and that's all that matters.

Kate smiled looked at her amazing wedding ring: You're right We are married and nothing will change that and my new husband is taking me to Greece.

Later that night - Michelle won her match. Ted lost his match against John Morrison.

Randy Orton defeated Sheamus, Wade Barrett, John Cena, Edge, and Chris Jericho in a six-pack challenge. Randy Orton was the new WWE Champion.

**Monday Night Raw -** The show started with Randy Orton the new WWE Champion coming to the ring to address the WWE Universe. As Randy was on the top rope Sheamus's music played and he came to the ring. Sheamus talked about how he had been champion twice before and each time the title had been stolen from him. Also how Randy has never beaten him one on one and his win last was night was pathetic.

Randy: Sheamus considering you won the title in a fatal four way that Nexus interfered in and considering the last time you and I faced each other one on one for the WWE Title you got yourself disqualified. And the fact that you have never beaten me in your entire life well I'd say the only thing that is pathetic is you. *The crowd cheered* But your right about one thing you are entitled to a rematch you are. And Sheamus I suggest you get it quickly I suggest you do it soon because if you continue to stand in this ring and get in my face the it's not a rematch you will be receiving it will be a punt to the skull.

Sheamus: You think you threaten me huh? You think you I'm scared by all the faces you make or that crazed look in your eye when you actually think you're a snake? Or when you throw those temper tantrums? You think you intimidate me? ME? Fella I'll kick your head off.

Kate watched backstage during this segment ... she couldn't help but smile. That was her husband on the screen in the ring as champion. She couldn't help but think about what their kids would look like. Was she really ready to start trying again she had thought about it a lot lately. She knows how much having kids means to Randy.

Randy: I dare you to try.

They were interrupted by the anonymous general manager which was a computer - Micheal Cole read the e-mail. Sheamus would get his rematch in a few short weeks at the next pay per view which just happened to be Hell in a Cell. It would be a no disqualification , no count out, no way out ... one on one match in side Hell in a Cell.

Sheamus: Well that's magic. I've never been to Hell in a Cell but the fact that I ended Triple H's career with me own bare hands and the odds of you leaving in one piece Orton are gonna be very slim. So I guess I will see you at Hell in a Cell but before I leave I would only want one thing ... Give me MY Gold.

Randy: Excuse me?

Sheamus: Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the WWE Championship. My WWE championship. Orton you didn't beat me one on one. But I'll tell you what if you believe in that crazy head of yours that you can actually beat me at hell in the cell the I'll give it back. But if you're an honorable man you'll hand it over.

Randy: See Sheamus that's your first mistake because I am not an honorable man. I have hospitalized many people some deserved it some didn't. Some were just in my way.

As Kate watched the screen she didn't even noticed that Kelly Kelly was watching with her now as well.

Randy: I would RKO my own Grandmother if it meant keeping this title and then I would RKO your Grandmother just to the look on her face. I am the WWE Champion which means I am the only man that carries the championship.

Kelly Kelly: Yeah he is.

Kate: Excuse me?

Kelly Kelly: I was just agreeing with Randy ... he's the WWE Champion and fine-looking one at that.

Kate rolled her eyes: You do know that he's my husband now right?

Kelly Kelly: For now ... but he'll get board with you soon enough.

Kate: Listen Barbie ... I told you once and I wont tell you again ... stay the hell away from my husband Got that!

Then Ted came up and noticed they were in a heated conversation.

Ted: Is there a problem ladies?

Kelly Kelly: No Problem Teddy ... the little wife is just a bit testy now a days.

She kissed his cheek and then walked away.

Kate rolled her eyes: Ted ... I swear to God ... I want to slap that bitch.

Ted: She's not worth you loosing you job now is she?

Kate laughed and they turned her attention to the screen just in time to see Randy toss Sheamus the title and then RKO him.

That night Kate and Randy were on a play heading to Greece for their honeymoon.

* * *

40 comments! That's awesome! You guys rock! Thanks for your reviews and comments keep them coming.

How will their honey moon in Greece go?

Next Chapter: Honeymooning in Greece.

Coming soon another Jon Moxley appearance!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 I'm Ready

Kate and Randy were having an amazing time in Greece. They took many pictures and saw some of the sights. There amazing honeymoon was almost over they would be flying home the day after tomorrow. But tonight Randy was taking his new wife out to a romantic restaurant. Kate was getting ready after a lot of thinking and back and forth in her head she decided tonight was the night she was going to tell Randy she was ready to start trying for a baby. She was scared but with her new husband by her side she knew everything would work out this time.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and she took Randy's breath away.

Randy's POV: I was waiting for Kate to finish getting ready tonight is one of our last nights in Greece and this trip has been amazing. No distractions just me and my beautiful new wife. When she walked out of the bathroom in her turquoise and gold dress her hair was in this cute up hair style with curly hanging down. She looked amazing in that dress ... it came just above her knee... my wife has amazing legs. I wanted her right in that moment.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: Yeah babe?

Kate: Are you alright?

Randy: Yeah you look amazing.

Kate kissed his cheek: Thank you babe ... You are looking handsome too.

Randy: I know I always look good.

Then Randy's cell phone went off ... but he looked at it and ignored it.

Kate: Everything alright?

Randy: Yeah You ready?

Kate: Yes I am really excited ... I hope they light the cheese on fire.

Randy laughed: What?

Kate: I can't remember what the Greek's call it but they come to your table and they set a tray of cheese on fire. Fried cheese I mean yummy right!

Randy was still laughing at his wife: I love you so much Kit Kat.

Kate: I love you too.

They were now at the restaurant - they were sitting down at a nice table for two over looking the water ... Randy softly grabbed Kate's hand and kissed it.

Randy: I really hope that you had a good time baby.

Kate: I did ... Randy this has been amazing. I love Greece and I love you.

She leaned over the table and kissed him.

Kate laughed: Saganaki!

Randy: What?

Kate giggled: That's the fried cheese I think.

Randy laughed he loved it when his wife got excited about the littlest things.

Randy ordered some of that and the waiter came over and light the tray on fire ... Randy wasn't looking at the flaming cheese ... but he was staring at his wife who was so excited.

As they began to eat their dinner and just talk about their trip - Randy's phone went off again. This time it appeared he was texting some one and he seemed a bit annoyed.

Kate: Are you sure everything is alright?

Randy: Yeah babe ... just Cody being noisy about the trip.

Kate: Alright. Randy ...

He was still texting.

Kate: Randy.

He put his phone away and finally looked at his wife.

Randy: What babe?

Kate: I wanted to tell you that ... I'm ready ...

Randy smiled: Ready for dessert?

Kate laughed: I am ready to start trying again ... I want to try to have a baby.

Randy was smiling ear to ear: Really you're really ready to get pregnant?

Kate smiled: Yes .. I'm sorry I needed so much time ... but after ... after our ...

Randy softly grabbed Kate's hand and held it tight.

Randy: I know babe.

Kate: But I want to have a baby. Our baby and I know nothing is a guarantee but I want to try.

Randy: I love you so much right now.

Randy leaned over the table and gave Kate a passionate kiss ... her face got red and flushed as the passion and heat radiated between them. Randy slowly pulled away still looking into each other's eyes.

Randy: We are taking dessert to go.

Kate: Damn right we are.

When they made it back to their hotel suite before the door even closed behind them they were in a make out session Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Randy couldn't get his shirt off fast enough as he climbed on top of Kate. She smiled as ran her hands across his chest.

Randy: Let's make a baby!

Their lips once again crashed into each other.

**A week Later:** Randy was at some house shows this weekend ... and it was Kelly's birthday so Kate was in Chicago. She would be meeting up with Randy Monday for Raw.

Kelly: So what's the plan tonight bitch.

Kate: I will tell you when Walker and Lane get here.

Kelly: Walker got the night off?

Kate: Yes he did ... and when are you and Lane going to move in together? I mean really his stuff is already here and he's here 99 % of the time anyway.

Kelly: You know me I like my space and when we get into a fight it's nice to know he can go back to his apartment.

Kate: Oh Kelly what am I going to do with you?

Kelly: I love him ... but I just don't know if I can make the marriage thing work.

Kate: It's actually not that hard.

Kelly laughed: Says the woman who'd been married what less than a month.

Kate: Bite me Bitch.

Kelly laughed as she pretended to bite Kate.

Kate: Where is your computer?

Kelly: Why?

Kate: Just get it.

Kelly got her computer and Kate was now typing in some information but wasn't letting Kelly see it.

Kelly: Let me see what you're doing.

Kate laughed: Kelly How many times have you watched this video?

Kelly: Like 50 thousand.

Kate: It's been on-line like two weeks ... You know I am really starting to worry about you. Do you want to watch it again?

Kelly smiled: Hell Yeah.

Kate laughed as she hit full screen and then play ... Jon Moxley came into view.

Jon's Promo:

Jon Moxley: "Yes Hell Yeah lebell lock I called it. We jumped out of our chairs Tazawa spilled beer on me but it's cool. Bryan Danielson made head lines tonight New United States Champion. Let's fast forward to next weeks headlines this Saturday Yamato crushes Bryan Danielson and this Sunday Jon Moxley ... puts Bryan Danielson on the shelf. Jimmy Jacobs ... just needs to be bitched slapped oh rich kid I had to escape the cruel and unfair outside world through drug use I sit in my room light candles and listen to my chemical romance and cut my self while I write poetry. Don't ever ever compare yourself to me again Jimmy. None of that really matters Let's get down to brass tax on what planet in what ultimate universe are you living in where you're gonna kick my ass? Huh uh Never EVER happen! Jimmy Jacobs says "I'm gonna wipe Jon Moxley off the face of the earth" You see when you say something like that it's whatever wrestler talk but when I say in Chicago on September 25th I'm gonna beat you with in an inch of your damn life, People listen because they know I don't screw around and they know I tell the truth. I'm gonna have to do something I never thought I would do what is that Jimmy? What are you gonna do? You happened to be talking to a guy who's been stabbed in the lung with a screw driver. These little threats mean nothing to me Jimmy ... what are you gonna do? What is this what is your surprise? What do ya got? You wanna get down? Let's get down! Chicago Street fight I love the way that sounds rolling of my tongue Chicago Street fight. Yeah. After this weekend wrestling fans around the entire world in every universe will know just what Kamaze USA is capable of."

As they watched this promo - Kate was memorized by his words and his look. There was just something about this guy. She couldn't escape. Her heart fluttered a little bit. Kate thought to herself ... The WWE needs to sign him soon. He is amazing. Kelly was giggling like a typical fan girl.

Kelly: He's awesome isn't he. Chicago Street fight my I would give anything to see that.

Kate: Really? You got a million dollars?

Kelly: What?

Kate: Give me a million dollars and we'll go tonight.

Kelly: What?

Kate laughed: We are going to Untouchable tonight.

Kelly: Shut the fuck up! You are not serious right now.

Kate: Happy Birthday you crazy bitch!

Kelly: I am so excited ... wait Walker and Lane are ok with this?

Kate: Yes .. they are going with us ... Lane loves you Kelly and wants to see you happy and he didn't want us to go alone. But you better hurry and get ready because you are not wearing your sweat pants.

Kelly: What about you are you wearing that?

Kate: Shut up.

Kate and Kelly began to get ready ... Kate wore a pair of black skinny jeans a silver shirt that hung fairly low and a leather jacket. Kelly chose to go leather pants black tank top with leather jacket. As Kate finished her hair and make up she smiled and thought of Randy in that moment. She took a picture of her self and sent it to him.

With Randy: He was in the locker room talking with Cody and Ted when his phone went off. He smiled.

Ted: That must be Kit.

Cody: I hope so look at the grin.

They watched at Randy looked at his phone.

" I love and miss you babe"

Randy smiled: You look so hot tonight Kit. I love you too and miss you. What are you're plans tonight.

Kate texted back: Dragon Gate USA Pay Per View.

Randy: NO!

Randy said out loud as Ted and Cody look at him he looked pissed.

Ted: Trouble in paradise?

Randy: Kate said she's going to that dumb ass Dragon Gate thing in Chicago.

Cody: Isn't that where Danielson is this weekend.

Ted: I think so. But why does Kate want to go there.

Randy: I don't think it's Kate ... I bet it's Kelly. I swear if it's not one Kelly pissing me off it's another.

Cody: Still having trouble with Barbie are you?

Randy just looked at him ... he was pissed he stormed out of the locker room and headed to his bus. He called Kate.

Phone Call.

Kate: HI Handsome.

Randy: You're not going tonight.

Kate: What? Randy honey it's fine.

Randy: No ... it's not I don't want you there please.

Kate: Walker and Lane are going to. Look it's Kelly's birthday and she really want to see this.

Randy: I don't want you to go ... so let them go.

Kate: Randal .. Kelly is my friend and I want to celebrate her birthday with her and to be honest I think tonight will be kind of fun.

Randy: Kelly ... the same friend that let you get hit by a car. Some friend ... you almost died Kate!

Kate: Randal Keith Orton. You know that wasn't her fault ... why are you being an ass hole right now?

Randy: Because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you ... Kit listen WWE fans get pretty crazy and that's just PG I don't know about the Dragon Gate crowd.

Kate: Randy , Walker and Lane wont let anything happen to us. Please don't be mad.

Randy let you a sign he knew that she wouldn't listen and would go anyway.

Randy: Will you at least change your cloths?

Kate: Orton I may be your wife but you wont tell me how to dress what is that matter with you tonight?

Randy: I don't guys looking at you ... and trying crap with you. You are my wife Kate.

Kate: Randy I know that ... Randy you can't stop every guy from looking at me. But I am not looking at them so know that. Well I will be looking at the guys in the ring... but that doesn't count.

Kate laughed - Randy didn't.

Randy: Damn it Kate Lynn Why do you have to be so stubborn. *he let out another big sign* You're not drinking right?

Kate smiled: No I am not drinking ... I'm trying to get pregnant remember.

Randy laughed: You better not be trying tonight.

Kate: Randal you are not a funny man. I love you.

Randy: I love you too. Be safe tonight babe please.

Kate: I will.

* * *

Thank You - kimberly316 , Wolfgirl2013 , wwemicky and Guest for all your recent comments and reviews! :)

I like hearing feed back with this story. So thank you and keep it up!

Seems like Randy and Kate have had their first big fight? Who was right Randy or Kate?

Next Chapter: Kate and her friends are at the Dragon Gate USA Show!

Randy gets a surprise on his bus.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 It's Moxley Baby.

Kate was annoyed when she got off the phone with Randy. She understood his point but she wasn't going to change who she was for him. Did that make her a bad wife?

Kelly: You ready? Walker and Lane are in the car.

Kate: Yeah I'm ready.

Kelly: I know that look ... what did the ass have to say?

Kate: Kelly's he's not an ass he's my husband.

Kelly: When he makes you second guess your self and tells you what to do ... he's an ass. So what's up?

Kate: He doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go to the show tonight and he wanted me to change my clothes.

Kelly: Fuck him ... look I know you married him and you love him. But tonight is my birthday and I say we go and party it's Moxley baby in a street fight.

Kate smiled: Let's do it.

**With Randy -** He was still pacing the locker room.

John: Dude ... calm down what the hell is your problem tonight?

Randy: Kate ... she went to that stupid Dragon Gate shit.

John: Look want me to call Danielson so he can check on her?

Randy: Really? You'd do that?

John: Yeah .. but you would too? Do you not trust Kate? I mean Randy it's Kate.

Randy: It's not like I don't trust her it's just last time she was out with Kelly ... I almost lost her and I can't go though that again.

John: Randy you need to calm down man. Let Kate have a life ... she will be fine.

Randy: Yeah I guess your right.

John: Look do you wanna go grab a beer after the show tonight?

Randy: Nah ... I think I am just gonna head to the bus and play some Xbox.

John: Alright man.

**In Chicago -** Kate and her friends were having a great time. They were already 2 matches in ... the next match was

Shingo vs Dragon Kid in a Singles match.

Lane and Walker went to get more beer.

Kelly: Why are you not drinking tonight?

Kate: I just don't feel like it alright. You don't always need to drink you know.

Kelly looked at her friend: I know you what are you not telling me.

Kate: I am trying to get pregnant alright ... and I read that if you drink too much it can affect fertility or something. So for now no drinking.

Kelly: You're serious about getting pregnant on purpose?

Kate: Kelly Oh My God.

Kelly: What? I was just making sure.

Kate: Yes Randy and I want a baby.

Kelly: Well then I guess I will just need to drink for the both of us.

Kate rolled her eyes.

Shingo defeated Dragon Kid.

Next was the street fight ... Kelly was very buzzed at this point in the evening and Kate couldn't help but laugh at her fangirl crazy friend when Jimmy Jacobs came out.

Kelly: YOU SUCK JACOBS! MOX IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS. You dumb ass mother fucker.

Kate: Kelly shut up oh my god he can hear you.

Lane: I think this whole damn place heard her.

Kelly: Good I hope he did hear me.

Then Jon Moxley came out and all bets were off at that point Kelly went nuts - screaming at him and being a total fan girl. As Jon Moxley got into the ring he looked down and Kate, Kelly and the guys. Kate's eyes met his and there was insane feeling of lust that came over her. She felt her cheeks get flushed.

Kate couldn't help her self at that point: LET'S Go Moxley Kick some ass.

Moxley looked back at Kate and winked at her. Kate couldn't help but smile ear to ear. What was it about this Moxley guy?

As this intense match began ... Kate looked on. Jimmy Jacobs and Jon Moxley was the most intense match Kate had ever seen live. She couldn't believe what each man was willing to go through.

Finally after a little over 13 minutes of this brutal match and a little interruption... Jon Moxley defeated Jimmy Jacobs.

Kelly was screaming with excitement that he won , however Kate found her self concerned for Jon. Watching him was different from watching Randy. As he walked by them slowly ... tired and beaten. Kelly was still screaming for him.

Kate simply said: Great Match Mox.

Their eyes met again he gave her a smile.

Jon: Thanks kitten.

Then he walked back stage. Kelly couldn't believe it ... Moxley actually spoke to them.

In the last match of the night Bryan Danielson defeated YAMATO in a Singles match. They were getting ready to leave when Bryan noticed Kate.

Bryan: HI Kate. What brings you down here?

Kate: Had to come and check out the action. Great win tonight.

Bryan: Thanks ... hey wanna come back stage and meet some of the guys.

Kelly answered for her: Hell yes.

Lane and Walker agreed.

They were backstage talking with the some of the roster ... Kelly kept looking around. Kate was talking with Bryan about his United State Championship with the WWE and how he wouldn't be with Dragon Gate much longer. When in walked Jon Moxley he was surrounded by people talking to him. Kate found herself watching him , she didn't know why but there was just something about him.

Bryan: So when do you fly to Raw?

Kate didn't answer him so he repeated the question still she was looking at Moxley.

Bryan laughed: Kate ... Earth to Kate.

Kate: Sorry Bryan what did you say?

Bryan: I said when do you Fly out for Raw?

Kate: Tomorrow I am meeting up with Randy at the house show.

Bryan: Yeah I fight tomorrow in Minnesota and then I'll fly out Monday Morning.

Kate: Right you face Moxley tomorrow don't you?

Bryan: I do.

Kate looked back over towards Moxley who was now just talking with Shingo.

Bryan: Kate would like to meet Moxley himself.

Kate smiled: Really? You guys cool like that? I mean he seems intense?

Bryan: If you tell anyone this I will deny it but he's actually not a bad guy. He just gets a little nuts in the ring.

**_Jon Moxley's POV: I had just been in an intense street fight with Jacobs. He's such a punk ass bitch. But I beat his ass just like I said I would. But I know this isn't over Jimmy wont just let it go. I think we'll have one more match. Probably an I quite match. During my entrance I saw this really hot chick in the front row ... in a silver low-cut shirt ... man she was smoking hot. Now she's back stage with Bryan. I have to find out who she is. I find myself staring at her. She's so damn sexy, she's not like all the other ring rats that hang our around here. She's well dressed and put together. She looked familiar but I don't think I know her. Believe me I would remember a woman with a chest like that. All right Mox grow some balls and just go talk to her. You never know unless you try. However by the time I stood up to go talk to her ... damn it she was gone. I looked around the room for her but I didn't see her. When I asked Bryan he said she went to call her husband. DAMN IT! Of course the hot chick was married. Son of a bitch. Mark my words if our paths ever meet again married or not I will talk to that sexy little kitten. _**

**With Randy** - He was heading towards the bus after the show - he kept looking at his phone wanting to know why the hell Kate hadn't called him yet it was already almost mid-night. When he got on the bus he told the driver he was ready to go. He walked back to the back of the bus and there sat Kelly Kelly on his bed.

Randy: What the hell are you doing here?

Kelly Kelly: I wanted to see you Randy. I mean you haven't texted me all night.

Randy: I told you we can't do that anymore.

Kelly Kelly: Your mind says no ... but I know your heart says yes.

She got up and moved closer to him.

Kelly Kelly: Please Randy I know your lonely.

Randy: Kelly ... I'm happily married.

Kelly Kelly: I know but what the little wife doesn't know wont hurt besides Viper it's just sex right?

She leaned in and kissed him ... he didn't fight the kiss not this time. Until his phone went off and the guilt consumed him he told Kelly to leave which she did as he answered his phone.

Randy: Hey Honey! How was the show?

Kate: Are you alright?

Randy: Fine ... why?

Kate: Because you just asked me how the show was.

Randy: I just wanted to make sure that you had fun.

Kate: I did it was good.

Randy: Where are you now?

Kate: We are at Rock Bottom ...

Randy: Kate?

Kate: I haven't had any drinks tonight.

Randy: I mean it's ok if you do if you really want to.

Kate: Randy babe are you sure you're alright?

Randy: I'm fine ... it's just been a long day. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Kate: I can't wait to see you. I love you.

Randy: I love you to baby.

Randy felt guilty about the whole thing ... but the sad thing was ... he actually kinda liked kissing Kelly Kelly.

* * *

44 Reviews WOW! Thank you! Keep on reviewing and commenting.

What is going on in Randy's head?

Is this the last we've seen of Moxley?

Will Kate and Moxley finally meet?

Next Chapter: Randy gets ready for the European Tour.

Kate and Stephanie have a little chat.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 This Can't Happen Again.

**Almost two month later:** It was now November Randy was getting ready to head to Europe for the tour. Kate didn't have to go this time. They wanted her to go down to FCW and interview some of the new talent down there for an up and coming article.

Kate was pacing back and forth in their bedroom waiting for the timer to go off. This process never seemed to get easier the wait and anticipation. When the timer finally went off she looked at the stick ... which clearly read Not Pregnant.

Kate: Damn it!

Kate sat on the bed and just stared at the stick with tears in her eyes ... yet another negative pregnancy test in her hand. This had become a common thing over the last several months. Why did this have to be so hard she kept thinking to herself. As she sat there she didn't even notice Randy come into the room, until he sat on the bed with her and noticed the test in her hand.

Randy: Kate Honey?

Kate with tears in her eyes: No ...still not pregnant.

Randy pulled her close as he kissed her temple.

Randy: We will have a baby sweet heart. We just have to keep trying.

Kate: I know it's just every time I see a negative test it's like I lost something that I never had. If that makes any sense and I can't stop thinking about the baby we would have had.

Randy: Kit Kat ... we will have a baby ... and then another and another and another.

Kate couldn't help but laugh: How many kids do you think we're having Randal?

Randy: 5 baby ... we need a basketball team at least.

Kate laughed as Randy kissed her lips and softly placed his hand on her face as they looked in to each other's eyes.

Randy smirked: I think we need to just keep trying.

Kate just nodded as they began to make out.

A little while later Randy and Kate were cuddling in bed.

Randy: See sweetheart I told you trying is the most fun.

Kate just laughed as she kissed him again as she crawled on top of him.

Randy: Hmmm baby I am liking this side of you.

Kate smiled as she began to kiss him again.

Later that evening they finally got out of bed and had dinner.

Kate: What time is your flight tomorrow?

Randy: 8 am. What time is your flight?

Kate: Around 11 am. I'm gonna miss you.

Randy: I'm gonna miss you too.

Kate: Randy are you alright?

Randy: Yeah Why?

Kate: I don't know you've just seemed a little distance the last several weeks.

Randy: I'm fine sweetheart I promise. Just been a lot going on at work.

Kate: The whole John being in Nexus ... Free or Fired thing and you being champion.

Randy: All that and survivor series in a few weeks ...

Kate: And John's the special referee.

Randy just nodded: I love you so much Kate I hope you know that.

Kate: Aww Babe I love you too.

Randy: Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?

Kate: Let me guess another movie where things blow up?

Randy: Any movie you want.

Kate smiled: Really any movie I want?

Randy: Yes.

Later that night they were cuddling in bed ... watching "How to Lose A Guy in 10 Day"

Randy: You babe I really thought you were going to choose "Dirty Dancing" again.

Kate smiled: We watched that last night.

Randy: I know babe ... I love the way you sing to the movie.

Kate: You know you keep letting me pick the movies ... I may have to marry you.

Randy laughed and kissed her forehead: Too late sweetheart.

Then Randy's phone went off ... Kate looked at him as he answered it and headed out the door.

Kate: Babe?

Randy: It's fine sweetheart ... it's just Hunter. I'll be right back.

Kate shrugged she thought it was a little weird that Hunter would be calling so late especially if they were all leaving tomorrow but whatever. She continued to watch the movie. One of her favorite parts was on ... when Ben and Andy are on stage singing "Your So Vain" Kate couldn't help but laugh. By the time Randy came back in the room it was the last scene of the movie. Where Ben calls Andy's bluff and they kiss by the cab. Randy was back in bed but seemed distracted, Kate noticed.

Kate: Randy?

Randy: Yeah Babe?

Kate: You you sure you're ok?

Randy: YES GOD Kate I am fine... I am just tired and I have an early flight.

Randy laid down and turned away from Kate, she looked at him and turned off the TV.

Kate: I love you.

Randy: I love you too.

Then next morning when Kate woke up around 9 am ... Randy was gone. There was a note on the fridge.

Kit Kat

I didn't want to wake you. I love you and will see you in a week.

Love

Randy

**A few days later** - Kate was still in Florida interview and talking with some of the FCW Roster. They were extremely talented and she knew that some of them would make it to the main roster very soon. She had gotten a call from Stephanie and they decided to meet for lunch.

Stephanie: I am so glad that we could do this.

Kate: I know I feel like we don't see each other much any more.

Stephanie: Yeah the girls are keeping me plenty busy.

Kate smiled: How are your three amazing girls?

Stephanie: They are wonderful thank you ... Vaughn is sleeping through the night. Aurora and Murphy love being big sisters.

Kate: That's great.

Stephanie: What about you Kate how are you really? I know we talked last time about you and Randy trying for a baby?

Kate: I am good... just a little frustrated. I just just can't seem to get pregnant.

Stephanie: Aww honey ... don't put so much pressure on yourself sometimes these things take time. Just relax and enjoy the moment. It will happen for you and Randy.

Kate: Speaking of Randy. Why did Paul call him so late the other night?

Stephanie: What are you talking about?

Kate: I mean I don't care business is business I get that ... I just thought it was weird that Paul would want to talk business with Randy at like 11 at night.

Stephanie: Kate ... Paul didn't call Randy the other night.

Kate: Really? I really thought Randy said it was Hunter... maybe he meant Cody. Weird.

Stephanie: Maybe?

Kate: I don't need to be worried right ? Randy wouldn't lie to me ...

Stephanie: With the old Randy I would say yes be worried ... but honey since he's been with you he's a changed man. He loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

I**n Europe - **They had just finished a show and everyone was heading to the local pub to celebrate. Randy was hanging with Hunter and John. They were all drinking way to much ... when Kelly Kelly came up to them.

Kelly Kelly: Hey there Viper care to dance?

Before Randy could answer she was already taking him to the dance floor.

John looked on with concern for his friend.

**The Next Morning Randy' POV:** I started to wake up with a pounding head ache. What the hell happened last night. I haven't drank that much in a long time. I start to look around the room and wait this isn't my room. Where I am ... then I look ever and there is a woman lying next to me ... and my heart aches ... that's not my wife. As I pull back the sheet I notice that's it Kelly Kelly. What the hell did I do?

Randy jumps out of the bed and start to look for his cloths he tries to be as quiet as possible but it doesn't seem to be working.

Kelly Kelly: Hey there Viper ... where are you going in such a hurry?

Randy: I .. have to get back to my room.

Kelly Kelly laughed : Afraid your room mates gonna miss you.

Randy: This isn't funny ... John's gonna know I wasn't in the room last night. Oh God Kelly what did we do? I can't believe this ... I am a married man.

Kelly Kelly laughed: Yeah you kept saying that last night ... but after a while you stopped.

Randy: I am serious ... I just cheated on my wife ... we've only been married a few months.

Kelly Kelly: Calm down Viper ... don't get so worked up. It's just sex and I wont tell her and I know you wont tell her this will be our little secret.

Randy: This ... This will NEVER happen again Kelly... so just stop. Alright.

Kelly Kelly laughed: Keep telling yourself that Legend Killer.

Randy left the room in a hurry ... he couldn't believe what he just did. When he got back to his room ... there was a note that told him to meet John in the gym. So he did. He walked over to John who was lifting weights.

John: Long Night?

Randy: Kind of.

John: Right.

Randy: What?

John: Where did you sleep?

Randy: What are you my mother?

John: No ... but your wife called me twice this morning because you wouldn't answer your phone.

Randy: What ... What did you tell her?

John: I told her that you got drunk last night and passed out.

Randy: Anything else?

John: No ... .I think you need to be the one to tell her that you cheated on her.

At that point Ted came up.

Ted: What the hell man?

Randy: Ted it's not like that really.

Ted: I saw you leave the bar with Barbie ... so what's it not like Randy? Tell me you didn't sleep with her?

Randy: Ted ... I ...

Ted: Unbelievable ... how could you do this to Kate?

Randy: Ted buddy come on it's not ...

Ted: Shut Up Randy... I can't believe you ... I told you that if you ever did anything to hurt Kate I would take her side. Now when we get back to the States you better tell her the truth or I swear to God I will.

Randy: Ted don't be a self righteous rich ass hole ... you mean to tell me you've never made a mistake. No one's perfect Ted.

Ted: I'm know I'm not perfect ... but I would never ever do to Kate what you just did. I knew I should have never given up and let you have her.. Kate Lynn deserves better than this ... You selfish son of a bitch.

Before Ted knew what hit him Randy and Ted were in a brawl right there in the gym. It took John and Hunter to pull them apart.

Ted: You better tell her Randy!

Randy: Mind your own business Ted ... she's my wife not yours.

* * *

Thank you wwemicky and wolfgirl2013 for your Reviews! :) Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming.

What the heck was Randy thinking?

Who will tell Kate first Ted or Randy?

Will Kate be able to really forgive him?

Next Chapter: Survivor Series and Thanksgiving.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Get Away from Me.

Randy and the WWE roster had been back in the states a few days. But Kate hadn't seen Randy yet. She was meeting up with them for Monday Night Raw. She was super excited because this week it was old school Raw and Randy, John and Wade would all be on Piper's Pit.

Kate landed at the airport and looked around for Randy ... she didn't see him anywhere. When a man in a nice suit came up to her.

Man: Are you Mrs. Kate Lynn Orton?

Kate: Yes?

Man: HI I'm William. Your driver?

Kate: Excuse me?

William: You're husband is unable to pick you up today so he hired me. May I take your bags?

Kate: Thank you.

As they were walking to the car she called Randy but it went to voice mail.

**With Randy:** He was on the bus heading to the next town he couldn't believe that he was late picking Kate up but he called a car service and she was taken care of.

Randy's POV: I can't wait to see my wife ... I miss her so much. But I hate myself for what I did how could I be so stupid and do it more than once. I knew I shouldn't have went to the bar but I just needed to drink and she was there and one thing ... well you know how it goes. I can't do this anymore... Teds pissed at me , Johns pissed. Hell I'm pissed at myself. What the hell was I thinking? Ted that ass hole he'll tell Kate before me just out of spite I know him. I just hope that I get to the arena before she does.

Kate arrived at the arena and she didn't notice Randy's bus which was a little odd because it as already almost 4pm. There were fans outside cheering and trying to get a glimpse of their favorite super star. Kate headed into the arena and went to the writers room.

Ben: HI Kate how was Florida?

Kate: It was good there is a lot of strong talent down there some of the Diva's well they can really kick some ass. Roman wow ... but hey I heard they are thinking of signing Tyler Black any truth to that rumor?

Ben: I heard that too ... possible.

Kate: You they should really sign Jon Moxley he would kill it in the WWE.

Ben: Isn't that the guy who was in all those death matches and took a saw to the head?

Kate laughed: It was a dull blade Ben ... smoother than a baby's butt. It just looked real with all the blood he was gushing out.

Ben laughed: Follow him much?

Kate: My best friend Kelly is an obsessed fan. But I saw him in Chicago he's really amazing.

As Kate and Ben were talking she didn't even noticed that Ted came in.

Ted: I know I am amazing.

Kate: Hey Ted.

They hugged.

Kate: How was your trip?

Ted: It was interesting to say the least. You seem in a very happy mood.

Kate: I am happy! I can't wait to see the show tonight Old School Raw and not to mention my husband oh I miss him so much.

Ted: You haven't talked to Randy yet?

Kate: No ... do you know where he is? The bus isn't here yet?

Ted: Not sure I left the house show right after my match.

Kate: Ted what's going on? You seem pissed?

Ted: Can we talk alone?

Kate: Alright... let's go to Randy's locker room is he sharing with anyone tonight?

Ted: Probably not ... no one wants to share with ...

Ted stopped at looked at Kate.

Ted: Never mind.

They were now in Randy's locker room.

Kate: Alright Ted tell me what the hell is going on around here?

Ted: Kit Kat you know that I love you right?

Kate laughed: Ted it's a little late for that I'm married now. You had your chance.

Ted: Kate I'm serious.

Kate: Ted your scaring me here what's wrong?

Ted: Look what I am about to say ... just know that I am not trying to hurt you in any way I just want you to know the truth. You deserve the world Kate know that.

Kate: OK?

Kate sat there confused as Ted softly grabbed Kate's hand ... when the door opened and in walked Randy. Kate's face lit up when she saw her husband she jumped off the couch and ran to Randy crashing her lips to his before he could even put down his bag.

Randy: HI Sweetheart ... that was a hell of a welcome.

Kate: I missed you so much!

Randy: I missed you too.

Then Randy noticed Ted in the room who just shook his head.

Ted: I will leave you to alone.

As soon as Ted left the room Kate locked the door and jumped into Randy's arm as they began to make out.

Kate: I need you Randy right now!

Randy kissed back ... as she wrapped her legs around his waist he picked her up and laid her on the couch in the room. She tore off his shirt and tossed it to the floor and began to remove hers as Randy kissed her again.

Kate: I love you so much I missed you ... everything about you ... your kiss ... your touch. Randy I want you now.

She pulled him close as she kissed him again a deep passionate kiss. But Randy pulled away and sat on the couch.

Kate: Are you ok? What's wrong you don't want too... ?

Randy: Oh Kate I want to but ...

Kate: But what?

Randy: We need to talk.

Kate: OK? What is going on around here? Ted needed to talk to me now you need to talk what the hell happened in Europe?

Randy: Kate I love you I hope you know that ... I would never do anything to hurt you ...

Kate just looked at her husband and nodded.

Randy: You know that night that I got drunk in the bar?

Again Kate just nodded.

Randy: Well I ... I ...

Kate: What Randy ... You what? John told me that you passed out? It's alright we all get drunk and do stupid shit. I got hit by a car ... you pass it's all good.

Randy: That's not funny Kate.

Kate: WOW what is the matter with you ...

Randy: I slept with Kelly Kelly ... alright ... that's whats the matter with me.

Kate sat there and just stared into the sad eyes of her husband.

Kate: Randal Keith Orton this better be one of your sick jokes that I don't find funny.

Randy: Kit ... baby it's not a joke ... I don't really remember it ... either time really.

Kate: Excuse Me? Either time ... it happened more than once?

Randy nodded.

Kate stood up and Randy stood with her and tried to pull her close but she pushed him away.

Kate: So if I understand what you are saying you ... MY husband slept with Barbie in Europe twice?

Randy just stood there and looked at the floor and his eyes met his wife's he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes ... she wanted to cry but wasn't going to let him see that.

Randy: Kit ... Kat baby please.

He once again tried to pull her close but she pushed him away.

Kate: Get away from me!

With those words she ran out of his locker room ... holding in her tears ... she went to find Ted but ran literally in to CM Punk instead.

CM Punk: Hey there Chicago slow down. You could get hurt running around like that.

Then he noticed her tears.

CM Punk: Are you alright?

Kate: Yeah thanks Phil ... have you seen Ted?

Punk: Yeah he was heading to the locker room ... but I know those aren't happy tears ... come on tell your favorite Chicago Guy what's wrong?

Kate: Did you go to Europe this time?

Punk: No I am on commentary now remember.

Kate: That's right I forgot ... well you are a hell of a commentator ... way better that Cole.

Punk smiled: Why what happened in Europe?

Kate: Nothing is doesn't matter ... look have a good show tonight.

Punk: If you ever need to talk I am here.

Kate: Thanks.

Kate banged on the locker room door when John answered. She couldn't help herself as she pulled John Cena into a hug and just started crying. He pulled her in to the locker room. He was actually really worried about her because she seemed to be having trouble catching her breath.

John: Kate you need to calm down ... before I call the medic in here. Ted a little help please.

Ted sat down with Kate.

Ted: He told you didn't he?

Kate: you knew?

John and Ted both nodded.

Kate: You both fucking new and neither one of you told me. I can't believe this.

John: Kate , Randy needed to be the one to tell you.

Kate: I can't believe this ... he cheated on me ... with her. We've been married 5 minutes.

There was a knock on the door it was Randy he walked in and saw his wife being comforted by his two best friends.

Randy: Kit please ...

He knelt down in front of her.

Randy: Talk to me Kit Kat I'm sorry ... it wont...

Kate: Stop... I can't do this right now ... I wont do this ... GET AWAY FROM ME.

She got up and ran past Randy. She went called Stephanie and told her everything and how she was sorry but she couldn't be in the same building and either of them. Stephanie understood and said that she could write her updates from the hotel or where she was headed. Kate grabbed her bags and caught the next plane to Chicago she didn't tell anyone where she was going. When she got there she checked into a hotel and crawled in the bed and cried.

Kate's POV: I can't believe this ... I can't believe I was so stupid. He cheated on me with something he felt was better. I don't think there are words to describe how I am feeling right now. So I am just going to lay in this hotel room and cry. What's wrong with me that he can't love me the way that I love him. I don't think I can ever forgive him. He doesn't really love me how could he. I ... can't give him a baby ... he cheated on me with her... why did it have to be her.

Randy's POV: After the segment with Piper's Pit. I had to find Kate ... but no one had seen her. Where was my wife , I hurt her in a way I vowed I never would after less than two months of marriage. I asked around and finally Layla told me that she took Kate to the airport. But she wouldn't tell me where she was headed. I had to find my wife. I love her and needed her to forgive me.

* * *

48 Reviews Thanks! Keep Reviewing and Commenting.

Will Kate forgive Randy?

What will happen when Kate comes face to face with Kelly Kelly?

Will they be together for Thanksgiving?

Next Chapter: Survivor Series and Thanksgiving.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Cheater, Cheater.

As Kate was laying in the hotel room crying and feeling sorry for herself her cell phone kept buzzing on the night stand. "Stop Calling Randy. I don't want to talk to you , don't you get that" She said to herself. All of sudden Kate jumped to the sound of someone banging on the door. She chose to ignore them thinking it was house keeping. Then she heard "Open up the door bitch I know you're in there" Kelly yelled from the hall way.

Kate finally got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it she let Kelly in but didn't say anything. Kate went back to the bed and tossed the covers over head. "OH Hell No!" Kelly said as she removed the blankets from Kate's face. "I am not going to let you do this to yourself. He's not worth it. So the selfish bastard cheated on you, yeah well his lose. You're not this girl Kate you never have been and I am not going to let you start now. So get that ass up."

"Kelly how do you know Randy cheated on me?" Kate said slowly sitting up on the bed.

"I told her." Ted said from the door way. "I was worried about you. You just ran off and we haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Kit please talk to me" He pleaded with her.

"What do you want me to say Ted? Everything I thought I knew about my life was a lie. Did Randy ever really love me?" Kate began to cry and Ted sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course he still loves you Kit, he's been going insane not knowing where you are. I told him I would talk to you before he called the FBI." Ted said.

"Well does that cheating bastard know where she is?" Kelly asked.

"No he just knows she's in Chicago. He's in Florida on the promotional tour for Survivor Series" Ted explained.

" Well Kelly I guess you get to tell me I told you so. You were right he did break my heart." Kate cried.

"Katie I told you when that day came I wouldn't want to and I don't." Kelly said.

Kelly looked over at Ted who motioned for her to give them a moment, Kelly nodded and left the room.

"Kate listen to me, I hate seeing you like this, this isn't you. Come to Florida with me we'll go out and drink party and just cut loose? Please Son of the Million Dollar Man style." Ted gave Kate that sad face. Kate looked at him and couldn't help but smile at his face.

"Ted I just don't know if that's a good idea I mean I'm not drinking so that ..." Kate stopped mid-sentence and thought about it a moment before she continued. "You know what the hell why not right? Yes Ted I will go and party it up in Florida with you."

Kate stopped by and saw her parents she didn't tell them what happened but Georgie just adored Ted. Kate still couldn't talk to Randy she didn't think she would be able to make it through a conversation with out crying but she did text him and said that she would be willing to talk Sunday Afternoon before Survivor Series he agreed and then said that he loved her.

**Saturday:** Kate was meeting with Layla and Michelle and they were going out to some club. Kate was getting ready in her hotel room she was wearing a cute pair of jeans her black boots and a low-cut silk red tank top. She was doing her hair and make up when Laycool came in.

"Damn you are lookin' fine tonight." Layla commented.

"Eat your heart out boys." Michelle added. "Are you ready to party?"

"Hell Yeah!" Ted said from the door way dressed to impress like always. "You ladies ready the limo is waiting."

"Ted you did not get a limo did you?" Kate questioned.

"I told you Kit Kat we are gonna party Million Dollar man style." He said with a grin.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for let's party!" Kate grinned.

That night they were all dancing and drinking at the club. No one even noticed that Kelly Kelly had showed up. Kate was buzzed and kept drinking shots with Ted. She was on her 5th glass of Jack and Coke when she finally noticed Kelly Kelly and she was talking with Randy.

"You have got to be shitting me right now. Are you fucking serious I am gonna kill that bitch." Kate said to Ted who was also buzzed and had no idea what she was taking about.

"Kit, I am a little drunk what are you talk in ... Oh!" Ted said as he noticed that Kelly Kelly was talking with Randy.

Layla came over " Can you believe that hoe what is she thinking."

" I have an idea." Kate said and she got up and walked over to the DJ. Michelle , Ted and Layla all looked at each other a bit confused because they had no idea what was about to happen.

Kate was now standing on the stage next to the DJ with a mic in hand.

" Hello Everybody" Kate said to the crowd. Who gladly cheered and responded. " Is it alright if I sing you all a little song?" The crowd cheered again. The Music started as Kate began to sing and move to the music.

" Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet her Down at Earnie's bar?  
Did she smile and wave, twirl her hair and say How cute your dimples are?

Did she use that line, "your place or mine"  
While you danced with her real slow?  
Tell me cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that No good white trash hoe?

Liar, liar, did you buy her Whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans Or did you just keep it on?

When the deed was done and you had your fun Did you think I wouldn't know?  
Tell me cheater, cheater, where'd you meet That no good white trash hoe?

Now I'm not one to judge someone That I ain't ever met But to lay your hands on a married man Bout as low as a gal can get

Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell And you can tell her I said so

cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that No good white trash hoe?  
Hey

Loser, loser, hope you love her Cause you're stuck with her now Take your sorry butt and load up all your stuff And get the hell out of my house

But I just wish you'd tell me this One thing before you go Now cheater, cheater where'd you meet that No good white trash hoe?

Tell me cheater, cheater, where'd you meet that Low down, uptown, slept with every guy around,  
Pressed on eyelash, no good white trash hoe?"

When the music ended the crowd was cheering by this point Randy was over talking with Ted and they looked in to be in a heated conversation.

"Barbie you are nothing but a no good white trash hoe!" With those words Kate was off the stage and on top of Kelly Kelly pounding her into the club floor. The crowd was chanting "Cat Fight" Randy and Ted both went to pull Kate from Kelly Kelly. Ted had Kate as Randy gave Kelly Kelly a look.

"That's right Randy save your whore from your wife you selfish son of a bitch." Kate wiggled out of Ted arms and was hitting Randy's chest he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar. Ted followed Randy looked back at him and glared. "Ted I've got this she's my wife." He snapped, Ted backed off and headed back inside to make sure that Kate wasn't going to be in any serious trouble.

"Put me down you cheater , cheater." Kate said with a little giggle.

Randy put her down near his rental car. "What the hell was that Kate?"

"What you didn't like that?" Kate stated.

"Kate I am sorry but getting drunk like this, attacking people? I thought you weren't going to drink for while?" He asked.

"We talked about me not drinking because we ... what was it again right we wanted a baby. Well you know what Randal Keith Orton Fuck You! You cheated on me twice , don't you get that. You broke my heart. And you , want to know what the sick part about of this is?" Kate stood there staring at him. Randy just looked at his wife.

"I still love you. And it's killing me because all I can honestly think about is having sex with you right now." She blurted out.

"What?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" I still love you , you selfish bastard. I LOVE YOU! I hate you for hurting me and for what you did to our marriage we've only been married a few months. I hate myself because I want to forgive you for all of it. I don't know why, I shouldn't but I love you Randy." Kate couldn't hold in her tears anymore they were falling from her eyes.

"I love you too Kate." Randy said pulling her into a big hug, she didn't pull away she embraced his advance. Before Kate could think about her actions she pressed her lips to Randy's as they began to make out in the parking lot.

**Sunday Morning:** Kate began to open her eyes she felt someone's warm arms wrapped around her. She looked over and saw her husband in her bed. "Damn it! What the hell happened last night? Did I forgive him? I must have." She thought to herself. She laid there a few more minutes trying to remember what happened. When her phone went off it was a text from Ted.

Ted: Did get home alright? I missed you? Kate: Yeah I'm fine Randy brought me back to the hotel. Ted: Did you forgive him? Kate: I think so? Ted: You think so? Kate: It's complicated. Ted: Tell me about it. Talk later? Kate: Yeah!

"Who was that?" her sleepy husband asked as his eyes began to open. "It was Ted making sure that I was safe" she answered. "Of course your safe." Randy said and he kissed his wife. He proceeded to get out of bed and head to the shower. Kate laid there thinking what the hell happened last night?

Later that afternoon they arrived at the arena for Survivor Series. Randy grabbed Kate's hand as they walked into the arena but she pulled away and headed to the writers room. Where there stood her boss with a mean look on his face.

"There you are Kate." Ben said. "Where have you been?"

"My hotel? Ben it's like 2:30pm I always get here around this time what the hell is your problem?" She said.

"Yeah I guess, it's just Shelly missed her flight and I am a little swamped back here." Ben stated.

Kate laughed " Ben it's fine. I promise. You get like this at every pay per view."

A little while later Kate wanted to talk to Layla and Michelle so she headed to catering thinking they would probably be there.

"Tell me the rumors are true?" A male voice asked her as Kate turned around she saw Punk in his commentors suit.

"What Rumors?" Kate asked curious.

"That you Miss Chicago got drunk last night and called Kelly Kelly a white trash hoe and then attacked her?" Punk asked.

"Umm?" Kate stuttered did that really happen or was that a dream.

"Nice so it's true? Did you attack her before or after your little song?" He asked.

" Well , Hey I thought CM Punk was too good for the rumor mill?"

Punk laughed "Well when that's all Zack Ryder is talking about it's hard not to hear about it."

Kate honestly couldn't belive this she really needed to talk to Layla and Michelle now. "Bye Phil"

"Bye Chicago" Phil laughed as she walked away.

As Kate walked in to the catering area she saw Layla and Michelle talking with Nattie about their match tonight.

"There is she, Mrs. Bad Ass herself." Layla commented.

" I can't believe you did that last night! It totally kicked Ass" Michelle added.

"I'm just sorry I missed. I heard you put on a good show." Nattie said.

"I can't believe everyone heard about it. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean was just so mad that she was talking to Randy. I mean yeah I wasn't talking to him. But damn it he's still my husband." Kate stated.

" I know sweetie. I just can't believe that Randy would do that. What a douche bag." Layla said.

" I can he's Randy Orton! Sorry Kate I don't want to make you mad, but I just know him too well. We practically grew up together around here. I know he loves you but some times he doesn't think." Nattie stated.

They were still talking when Kelly Kelly came up to them.

"So Kate I am a white trash hoe huh?" Kelly question.

Kate rolled her eyes "I have nothing to say to you."

"Really? You had plenty to say last night."

"Just leave Barbie no one wants to hear!" Layla snapped.

"Well that's not true Randy can't get enough of me."

That pissed Kate off "What the hell did you just say?" Kate stood up from her seat.

"I said You're husband can't get enough of me!"

Nattie finally spoke up "Kate come on she's not worth it. Just leave Kelly."

Kate took a deep breath and then went to sit back down she knew that Nattie had a point.

But Kelly just couldn't let it go " Yeah it's just sex so cool down." She said as she tossed the glass of water in Kate's face.

"Are you kidding me right now bitch?"

"What? Kate little Mrs. Orton what are you gonna do? Oh that's right nothing, you can't do anything. You can't give satisfy you husband in bed and you certainly can't give him a baby!"

That last comment sent Kate into a blind rage as she once again tackled Kelly to the ground. Kelly was screaming for someone to get Kate off Layla , Michelle and Nattie tried but by this time most of the WWE Roster was now watching this cat fight.

When John Cena came up along with Randy.

"What the hell is going on over here?" He asked Ryder who couldn't stop laughing.

"Cat Fight part two!" Ryder Laughed.

"What?" Then Randy noticed it was Kate and Kelly wrestling on the floor.

John and Randy rushed over there and pulled the woman a part. John as holding Kelly Kelly, while Randy was holding is wet, pissed off wife.

"Let me go Randy! I need to kick her white trash ass!" Kate Yelled.

"I'd like to see you try. I had your man once don't think I wont have him again." Kelly Yelled back.

Both women were trying to get out of the arms of the man who was holding them.

"Bitch please you aint woman enough to take my man. He's in love with me. If you'd like I'll sing you the song about it. They write country songs about pieces of trash like you."

"That maybe Kate, but at least I know I can give Randy the one things you can't" Kelly replied.

Kate elbowed Randy in the gut in reaction he dropped her and Kate attacked Kelly once again and got in a few good shots until, Stephanie came up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She yelled. Randy stood up and grabbed Kate once again.

"Kelly Kelly Diva's locker room NOW. Kate My office." She commanded. "As for the rest of you there is a live show starting in a few hours go get ready."

Kate was steaming mad as she and Stephanie headed to her office Randy right behind them. Kate looked back.

"Don't you want to go check on your hoe Randal?" Kate question.

"I am more worried about my wife."

"Funny now you're worried about me." She said as they entered the office.

"Randy we've got this from here I want to talk to Kate alone. Go get ready for your match tonight." Stephanie said.

As left and the door shut Kate broke down in tears. Stephanie sat beside her friend and handed her a tissue.

" I'm sorry Stephanie I know I'm not suppose to fight with the talent, but that Bitch." Kate said through her tears.

"I heard about what happened last night and I am gonna let that go. But Kate fighting in the backstage area I can't have that."

"I know Stephanie and I am sorry it's just she crossed the line." Kate said.

"Yeah well sleeping with a married man yeah that counts." Stephanie tried to joke.

" As mad as I am about that tossing it in my face that I can't seem to get pregnant again well that ..." Kate trailed off she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"No she said that? That heartless bitch!" Stephanie stated.

Kate couldn't help but giggle "can you say that about your talent?"

"Screw the talent I never really liked that prissy bitch any way. But I am going to suspend her and well You too. I know it sucks but I don't have a choice."

"Yeah I know I understand" Kate said.

"So you have to sit on Randy's but then I will come get you for Randy's match."

"Then I fly home for how long?" Kate asked

Stephanie laughed "Are you kidding me I am only suspending you from the building for a few hours. You're a hell of a writer and everyone loves you so I am banning you from the building until the main event."

Kate chuckled " Alright you're the boss!"

"Damn right I am the boss. Now I have to go talk to that Barbie." Stephanie said as she hugged her friend,.

That night as the show started Kate was on the bus she was in contact with Ben on IM so that she knew what was going on and she was getting the pictures e-mailed to her in record time. It was now time for Randy Orton Vs Wade Barrett and as promised Stephanie came to get Kate. They watched the match together back stage with Hunter, who couldn't help but laugh at Kate.

"I can't believe I missed your fight Kate. You know there is always room for another Diva on the roster." He said.

Kate laughed "In your dreams Triple H and you didn't miss much."

"Didn't miss much? Really Ziggler told me that you gave her a black eye." He stated.

"What? Really?" Kate couldn't help but grin.

"Are you two done and actual match is about to start?" Stephanie interrupted.

They watched the match - which ended when Cena pushed Barrett into an RKO and Randy going for the pin. Randy was still the WWE Champion however because this was a free or fired match. John Cena was out of Nexus but he was fired from the WWE. Nexus came out and attacked John and Randy but they fought them off. As John handed Randy the title they shared a moment realizing that John was now fired.

Monday Night Raw - It was an emotional night for the Cenation. He gave a great goodbye speech and hugged the super stars on his way out. Later that night Nexus attacked Randy before his rematch with Wade Barrett. Randy's knee was clearly in pain because of this attack at the end of the match when it looked like Barrett was going for the pin Cena came out of no where and attacked him. Randy hit Wade with an RKO for the win.

Kate and Randy still hadn't really talked much. But Kate knew that they would have to. Thursday was Thanksgiving and both families were coming to their house.

**Thursday Morning** Kate woke up and was in the kitchen early as she began to prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Randy came down the stairs. "I already made your protein shake it's in the frig." She told him.

"Thanks baby" He said as he went to kiss her but she moved away.

"Alright Kate Lynn I can't do this anymore." He told her.

"Do what Randal?" She shot back.

"I love you but you wont let me touch you, You will talk about work and movies but nothing else. What the hell are we doing?"

"Good question. We have our family coming over this afternoon and what I am supposed to act like everything is perfect. When it's not Randy. You broke my heart I'm sorry but I just can't get over that. And that stupid bitch ... Barbie doll."

"Kate please can I explain?"

"Explain what? Was Kelly Kelly right? Did you sleep with her because I couldn't satisfy you or because I can't seem to give you want?" Kate was holding in her tears.

"What are you talking about of course you do baby. It was just a couple of drunken nights it meant nothing and I swear to you Kate it will never happen again. You have given me everything I could have ever wanted you became my wife and I love you. I was just being a stupid drunken idiot. I am so sorry."

Kate looked at her husband "Randy I want to forgive you I do but I just don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again. I think there will always be some part of me that wont be able to trust you."

Randy pulled his wife into a hug "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you so I promise that I wont hurt you like that again. I will earn your trust back I will. Just please give me another chance."

Kate placed her head on his chest as the hugged in their kitchen. "Alright Randy. Another chance. I love you too."

He kissed her forehead.

Later that evening everyone was sitting around the table Kate's family and Randy's. Nina and Elaine had helped Kate finish the wonderful spread of Thanksgiving food. As they were about to eat Randy stood up and raised his glass.

"I just wanted to say that I am so thankful that you are all here. One year ago Kate met my family for the first time and I never would have imagined that she would be my wife today. I am so blessed to have her in my life. She is the only woman for me. Kate I am sorry for the hurt and the pain that we have endured over this last year. But with all that I just wanted to say that I am thankful for our happy moments too. Our wedding, Our honeymoon in Greece. Everyday that I wake up next to you is truly a blessing and I know that this next year amazing things await and as long as you don't give up on me we can get through it together. I love you Kate."

"I love you too." She leaded over and kissed him softly on the cheek. As their family watched them. In that moment Kate didn't know for sure what the future would hold but for now she only knew one thing for sure She was still in love with the Viper Randy Orton.

* * *

Thank you Guest , CaliforniaFriends , wwemicky , Wolfgirl2013 for your comments. Thank you to all who are reading let me know what you think. Thanks for you comments and reviews.

I will try to make the chapters a little longer, I took a creative writing class in college and we did script writing so I guess that is just the format I chose to use, but I can change it if it is easier to read.

Should Kate have forgiven Randy so soon?

What's Next for Randy and Kate?

Let me know what you think?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Another Missed Chance.

It was now January. Kate and Randy spent the holidays with family and time at home with each other working on their relationship. Kate didn't know if she could ever trust Randy again but she was willing to try. Randy lost his WWE title to The Miz when he cashed in his Money in the bank contract. Kate was working and an article with CM Punk because he left commentary after attacking John Cena and taking over Nexus ... hence forming the New Nexus. While on the road this last time Kate caught the flu and was feeling horrible. After Raw they came home and Kate went right to bed.

"I hope you feel better soon baby." Randy told his wife as she laid in their bed.

"Me too. Not that I don't love your fan meet and greets babe, but I bet one of them gave me this nasty flu." She tried to laugh.

"Well just think you have the whole week off, did you e-mail your article about the new nexus?" He asked her.

"Yes I did. You know I am honesty really liking the idea of this new nexus. It intrigues me to see where creative is taking them."

"It doesn't hurt that your new best friend is the leader huh?" Randy questioned.

"Aww is the Viper jealous of the Punk?" Kate tried to laugh.

"No, it's just you two have been spreading a lot of time together."

"Randy honey, it's my job to spend time with the super stars. Especially the ones that are featured in a spread for the magazine. I have to know a lot about him. Besides Punk's from Chicago I'm from Chicago we have something in common. He's also a really great guy." She added.

Randy just nodded "I think you still have a fever , we just had a conversation about CM Punk."

Kate couldn't help but laugh "We did. Didn't we. Babe how much do you love me right now?"

" A lot why?" Randy asked.

"Could you please make me some hot tea I am hoping it will help with this nausea."

Randy smiled and nodded he went down stairs and made his wife some tea. Over the next several days Kate seemed to be doing a little better but not to much.

This morning Randy was at the gym and then he was spending time with his dad, so he would be gone all day. Kate just planned on sleeping and maybe watching a movie. As Kate laid in bed still not feeling well. "I can't believe I am still sick with this flu." She thought to herself. "Wait ... what's today's date?" Kate sat up and looked in her calendar and realized she was late. "Alright Kate keep it together. I'll just go to the store and get a test. Then I will know."

That's just what Kate did on her drive to the store she wanted to smile but there was apart of her that was nervous. She wanted a baby but she didn't want to go through all the pain of a loss like before. She kept talking to herself "Stay calm , take the test and then you'll know." When she got home she took the test and as always she paced until the time went off this time it however it clearly read "Pregnant."

"What!" Kate said out loud. "Oh my goss, I'm pregnant." She couldn't help but smile. She called her doctor's office and they had an appointment available early this afternoon Kate took the appointment.

Kate was thrilled when Dr. Weston confirmed that she was 8 weeks pregnant. However a sense of fear consumed her thoughts.

"Dr. Weston is everything ok with the baby I mean?" Kate asked.

Dr. Weston could tell that Kate was nervous "Kate everything is looking great. I would like to see you in two weeks for an ultrasound. I know you're scared but I will do everything in my power to make sure that you have a happy healthy baby."

"Thank you Dr. Weston."

She was so excited she couldn't wait to tell Randy , she thought of the perfect way to tell him. Kate stopped at the store and bought a onesie that said "I love my Daddy". When she got home she placed it in a box... with a note that read "Hi Daddy I can't wait to meet you in August" then she put the PG test in the box as well with the note. She placed it on the coffee table in the living room. "Now we wait for Randy to get home" She thought to herself. Later that evening Randy arrived home! He greeted his wife with a kiss. "There's my beautiful wife!"

"Did you have a good time with your dad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah... It was nice we talked shop and watched a few old matches." He replied.

"Are you Hungry?"

"No I ate at my parents house. I should have called you."

"It's alright ... I'm not really that hungry." "My mom really missed you. I told her you weren't feeling well, are you feeling any better?"

Kate smiled "Yeah I am actually."

Then Randy noticed the box on the coffee table in the living room.

"What's in the box baby?" He asked as he headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "It's a present for my husband." She grinned as Randy was smiling.

"Really? What is it?" He questioned.

"Your just going to have to open it and see for yourself."

Kate watched as Randy opened the box he stared at it for a moment and then a huge smiled took over his face. He looked up at his wife. "Kate really your pregnant?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes" She said happily.

Randy smiled as he shot up off the couch he picked up his wife and twirled her around. He then gave her a passionate kiss! "We're having a baby." He beamed.

"We're having a baby." Kate smiled and repeated.

"I am so frickin' happy right now I Love you so much baby!"

"I love you too" Kate said as they kissed again.

They were now sitting on the couch as Kate explained what the doctor told her today. She was 8 weeks and due August 16th or 17th. Randy was so excited he sat and listened to every word.

"And You're ok and the baby?" He asked.

"Dr. Weston said everything looks normal and we shouldn't worry."

Randy smiled and kissed his wife once more.

"We're having a baby." Randy said once again. Kate smiled she fell in love all over again with Randy in that moment. He was so happy he was smiling ear to ear looking down at the "I love Daddy" onesie in his hand.

Kate and Randy chose not to tell anyone yet. Kate wanted to wait until after her ultrasound just to make sure that everything was safe. **About two weeks** later Kate had her ultrasound and Randy was right there. That was a moment that neither one of them would ever forget hearing their baby's heart beat for the first time brought tears to Kate's eyes.

"WOW. That was amazing." Randy told Kate on their way home.

Kate smiled as her and Randy were now holding hands. " I know. It's real. We are really a having baby. Things are going to work out this time right?"

"Of course baby. You heard the doctor the baby has a strong heart beat. Don't worry that's not good for you remember." He warn.

"I know but I can't escape this feeling of fear and doubt. I don't want to get to comfortable and then have something happen."

"Kate look at me, Sweetheart everything is going to be fine. We have to believe that and in August we will have our baby. I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

"I think it's time to tell the family? What do you think?" Randy asked her.

"You want to tell your parents don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright tonight at dinner we'll tell them , and then I will call my mom alright?"

"You don't want to go to Chicago and tell them in person?"

"No it's alright I'll just tell her over the phone."

Randy did find that a little odd but agreed. That night they headed to Randy's parents house for dinner.

Elaine and Bob were thrilled to see Kate. Elaine hugged Kate "You look lovely as usually Kate. I am so glad that you are feeling better." She said.

"Yeah" Bob added. "Randy said you weren't feeling well caught a flu bug."

Kate and Randy just smiled at each other as they sat in the living room.

"So son are you ready for the Royal Rumble?" He asked.

"Ready as I will ever be I am facing the Miz again." Randy told him.

"Yeah? Are you going to win?" Bob laughed.

"I hope so but you just never know. Kate honey do you have that card for my parents?" Randy asked.

Kate smiled "Yeah, here." She handed the card to her in-laws. "It just a little something."

Bob and Elaine looked at each other as they opened the card smiles appeared on their faces.

"Every great parent gets promoted to grand parent. Baby Orton will arrive in August and is so blessed to be loved by you." Elaine read the card with happy tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

Kate smiled at her mother in law "Yes!" She then handed them the ultrasound photo.

"Elaine would you look at that another Orton. A 4th generation super star right here." Bob beamed looking at the photo.

Randy's parents were thrilled with the news, as promised when they got home that night Kate called her parents and told them. She knew it wasn't special to tell them over the phone but she wanted them to know.

**Royal Rumble Weekend**: Kate had been having a little morning sickness here and there but nothing like before. They still hadn't told anyone in the WWE or their friends about the baby. Kate flew Kelly out for the weekend so they could hang out and she could come to the Royal Rumble oddly enough since she started working for the WWE Kelly hadn't yet been to a live show.

"I can't believe it took you this long to invite me to a show." Kelly complained.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters. Right?"

"Yeah, So I was thinking we should totally go to New York City tonight." Kelly said excitedly.

"Why? We are in Boston there is plenty to do you and the Royal Rumble is tomorrow and I don't know about the three-hour drive."

"Please it will be fun."

"What could possible be fun about driving three hours in the snow and to what go to a random bar? Kel there are random bars here in Boston you know."

"Right but Jon Moxley is in New York City." Kelly said excitedly.

"You're serious you want to drive three hours to see a Dragon Gate USA show?" Kate asked.

"Please? It will be fun. Besides Lane and I are getting married in July this can be like my pre- bachelorette party."

"What? You and Lane are getting married and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I am telling you now. Yes July 4th in Chicago Lane and Kelly finally getting married."

"You look happy Kel."

"I am so happy but I need my Moxley fix Please Kate don't be lame."

Kate sat on the hotel room bed and thought about it. She new Randy wouldn't like it but there was a part of her that was excited to see a DGUSA show.

"Alright let's do it." Kate finally said.

"Hell yeah bitch let's do this!"

Kate and Kelly got ready and then started to make the drive to New York. On their way Kate called Randy who was actually at a house show with Cena in another town.

"Hey Sweetheart" Randy said very excited to hear his wife's voice. "Are you and Kelly having fun."

"Yes we are actually in the car." She told him.

"Where are you heading gonna catch a movie?"

"Actually we are on our way to New York City."

Randy was stunned "What? Kate I know I didn't hear you right? Why are you going to NYC?"

"There is this Dragon Gate ..." But before Kate could finish she was cut off.

"Kate Lynn what are you thinking really another scum bag indy show. Kate please come back to Boston the house show is almost over and John and I will be there in a few hours." He pleaded.

"Randy I am fine. Everything is fine. Nothing is going to happen. We are going to the show and then coming home. I love you."

"I love you too" Randy said a little annoyed.

Later that Night Kate and Kelly were at the show they were sitting about 5 rows back. Kelly was so excited.

"Does Lane know about your unhealthy obsession with Moxley?" Kate asked her fan girl best friend.

"Yes he is well aware. Man do I fantasize about that man."

"TMI Kelly." Kate laughed.

"I am gonna go grab a drink do you want something?"

"A bottle water if they have it."

"Water really?" Kelly asked.

" Yes one of us has to be sober enough to drive back to Boston tonight beside I wont be drinking for at least the next 9 months." Kate said with a smile.

Kelly looked at Kate " Shut the fuck up! You're pregnant bitch and you didn't tell me? What the hell?"

"You are getting married and you didn't tell me right away, besides I didn't want to spoil your moment Kelly getting married that's big news."

The show started the first match was Akira Tozawa vs Sami Callihan.

"I hope Kamikaze USA goes undefeated tonight." Kelly said as Akira was pounding on Sami.

Kate just rolled her eyes "Kel, promise me that you wont go totally crazy when Moxley comes out please."

"I make no promises, I am telling you has to be so good in bed. I bet he likes it hot and wild!"

"Oh My God Kelly! Seriously."

"What I may be getting married and you may be married, but I will always have my dreams baby."

Kate laughed " I will admit he is pretty damn hot."

"See now we're talking."

Akira Tozawa defeated Sami Callihan.

The next match of the night was Jon Moxley vs Jigsaw in a Grudge match.

Kelly was so excited. Moxley of course got boo's and cheers. As he entered the ring Kelly screamed for him like always had to say he was hot.

"Someday I am going to meet that man. Maybe tonight." Kelly said.

"Maybe."

They watched the match as Jon was really giving Jigsaw the pounding the one thing Kate noticed about Moxley was that he could give a punch just as much as he could take one!

**With Randy -** He was on the bus with Cena heading to Boston they chose to ride together this weekend to the house shows.

"Dude I feel like a broken record but she will be fine." John told a very irritated Orton.

"Yeah well I just worry about her."

"What's the worst that can happen she meets and indy guy and sleeps with him" John joked.

"Not funny jack ass."

"Too soon for cheating jokes huh?" John laughed.

" She's pregnant alright! I just want to keep her and my kid safe." Randy blurted out.

"What? Kate's pregnant? Man that's awesome. Congrats."

"Thanks, but I just I worry about her."

"Randy, Kate is a big girl she will be fine. Relax and have a beer on me!" John smirked.

"Dude I bought the beer tonight."

"OK" John handed him a beer. "Have a beer on you then.

**With Kate-** When Moxley got the win. Both girls were screaming along with most of the room. Jon Moxley defeated Jigsaw.

"That was fucking sweet."

Kate nodded at her friend as she watched Jon go towards the curtain. He glanced back her way and gave her a smile.

By the end of the night Kelly was talking and flirting with the guys next to them.

"Kelly I'm not feeling so well. I'll be back." Kate told her friend who just nodded as she flirted with the guys.

Kate just needed some air she was in the bathroom. As she was walking out she ran into a crowd of people the she noticed that Jon Moxley and a few others leaving. They were standing out there talking. "I really want to meet him" Kate told herself. She began to walk over to him, he was laughing and talking to group of people. As she walked closer their eyes met and there was this intense feeling of lust that came over Kate as he smiled and she smiled back. "He's just another wrestler why are so nervous?" Kate asked herself. But before she got to him she heard Kelly's voice which stopped Kate as she turned around to see her friend rushing up to her.

"Hey there you are? I was getting kinda worried are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just needed a break from the action wasn't feeling so hot."

Kate turned around to head back over to the group of people but they were gone, she looked around and didn't see him any where. "Oh well." Kate thought to herself.

"Those guys invited us to some huge party tonight. I guess it's in New Jersey or something some of the wrestlers are going to be there. We can pop in before we head back to Boston."

"OH No Kelly. Not tonight not another crazy party." Kate stated.

"Please for your bests friend remember I am getting married this is probably the last real girl trip we will have. Let's live a little bit." Kelly pleaded with her friend.

"Kel, listen I' m married and pregnant. So no I don't want to go to some random party."

"You know Kate your my best friend but you've been really lame since you've been back with Randy."

Kate rolled her eyes "Look if you want to go that's fine go live it up with some random guys in Jersey. But me I am driving back to Boston."

"Fine you win I can't have you drive back to Boston by yourself I am sure that would make Randy hate me more than he already does." Kelly said.

"He doesn't hate you Kelly."

"Yeah he does I let you almost die ... the man hates me. Just let me go tell Chuck and Dylan that we're not going good?

"Really you know them by name?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah." Kelly smiled.

Kate and Kelly finally made it back to Boston at almost 3 am. Kate was so tired that she went into her hotel room and didn't even notice that her husband was in the bed with her until he softly kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you made it back safely Kate. I love you." Randy told her.

"I love you too." Kate said as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

55 Reviews! That's great! Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming.

It seems like Kate and Moxley keep missing their chance at a meeting? Is it fate keeping them apart?

Next Chapter: The Royal Rumble - Kate and Kelly Kelly face off one more time.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Royal Rumble

The next morning Kate and Randy were taking Kelly out for breakfast. Randy and Kelly never really talked they just coexisted in the same room which Kate found very annoying but today she wanted them to eat least try.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Randy complained as he was getting ready.

"She is my best friend and I honestly thought that after our wedding you two were at least trying to be friends. But Kelly is convinced that you hate." Kate told him.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle "Wow Kelly is finally right about something. I don't like her." He stated.

"Randal Keith Orton!"

"Kate Lynn Orton." He said back with a laugh.

"Why do still hate her and be honest?" Kate asked Randy.

"Honestly she's careless and selfish she doesn't think about anyone but herself. She drove my pregnant wife three hours to see some scum bag indy show in the middle of winter. To top it all off she has never once shown any signs that she is sorry for what happened to you last year. Kate don't you get that. She was the reason you got hit by that car. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive her for that." Randy stated.

"Look I get that night scared you, hell it scared me. Well what I remember of it." Kate chuckled but noticed Randy wasn't laughing. "Alright Kelly was drunk and I was chasing after her. I had been drinking too. But I think it's the drunk drivers fault for hitting me and Kelly does feel bad. I mean what do you want her to do Randy beg you to forgive her? Please stop blaming her?"

"I don't know if I can Kate. You're right that night scared the hell out of me and changed my life forever. I love you and that night when I heard what I heard and then nothing but the sound of those sirens. The thought of never being able to hold you or to kiss you yeah it scared me. I never want to lose you." Randy looked into his wifes eyes.

As Kate was looking back at him. " Randy I am here and I am fine. But you know what Don't cheat on me and then you wont lose me!" Then she laughed.

Randy didn't find it funny. "Kate babe I ... "

"Randy it was a joke well sort of you ever cheat on me again we are so over Mr. not ever kidding."

Randy didn't say anything and just pulled his Kate into a hug and then kissed her.

" I will never hurt you like that again."

"Good!" Kate said "Now let's go to breakfast."

They were now at breakfast the conversation was really dull. Kelly didn't say much, Randy talked about the Royal Rumble how he was in both the Royal Rumble match and his match against the Miz.

"Kel, I can't wait for you to meet Layla and Michelle they are super fun." Kate told her friend.

"Yeah cool sounds good. But you know I could really meet CM Punk. I mean I can't believe I've never met him we both live in Chicago." Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah well Chicago's a big city can't meet all the singles guys Kelly." Randy said continuing to eat.

Kate just rolled her eyes. "So Kelly talk to me about your wedding, any ideas?"

"Well you already know that you are my maid of honor and it's July 3rd. The 4th is a Monday and Lane doesn't want to get married on a week day." Kelly said.

"That's it?" Kate questioned. "Colors, Flowers, Cake? Any other details?" She asked.

"Well I like purple. So Purple and silver with a bit of black." Kelly answered.

"So I am going to look like a huge ass grape is what you are telling me?" Kate laughed.

"What?" Kell said.

"Kelly you are getting married in July. I am going to be like 8 months pregnant." Kate smiled.

"Oh My Goss, I didn't even think about that. Lane wants to have the reception on a yacht on Lake Michigan. You can still do that right?" Kelly asked.

Randy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Problem?" Kelly asked.

"How is it that you asked Kate to be your made of honor and then didn't even consider the fact that she will be almost due on your wedding day?"' He asked.

"Randy it's fine. She didn't even know I was pregnant until yesterday. So it's fine." Kate told him.

"Yeah Kate, keep making excuses, just like last night. Kelly whose idea was it to drive three hours to NYC for a stupid ass wrestling show?" He question.

"It was mine. I wanted to see the show. To be honest Kate use to love going to those shows and having fun and going out but since she got back with your cheating ass , she doesn't want to do anything but be with you." Kelly stated.

"Right because spending time with your husband is just unimaginable right? Are you going to ditch Lane every time there's a wrestling event Kelly?"

"Randy." Kate interrupted. "Don't be an ass hole."

"You know Randy, I may be selfish but at least I would never cheat on Lane. No matter what. I may flirt and drink and have a good time. But I would never actually have sex with another person. But wait you did ... and you broke my best friends heart. She may be naïve enough to think you will never do it again. But I know you will and I will have to be there for my best friend when you do." Kelly told him.

"Our marriage is none of your business, but yeah I made a horrible mistake and I tell her everyday that I am sorry and that I love her. But what about you are you ever going to feel bad for what you did to Kate? She almost died because you had to get drunk and pout like a little school girl. We lost a baby because of all of that crap." Randy was beyond pissed he stood up and walked out.

"And there it was." Kate told herself. Randy somehow made Kate's miscarriage Kelly's fault.

Kelly sat there in disbelief. "What the hell is he talking about?" Kelly said through her tears.

"Kel don't worry about him. He's just being an ass whole. He gets like that on Pay per view days."

"No Kate I want to know what did he mean when he said you lost the baby?"

Kate sighed "Alright , the doctor wasn't for sure but my miscarriage may have been because of all the trauma and drugs from the accident. But they didn't know for sure it was just one of the many reasons. But you know what I have moved on I am pregnant and this baby is healthy , I am healthy. And you are getting married." Kate smiled. "I will talk to my dumb ass husband."

Kelly laughed "When he does cheat on you again I will tell you I told you so the next time."

"Kelly shut up."

Later that afternoon they were at the arena Kelly was loving it. Randy was hanging out with John he could be near Kelly right now.

Layla, Michelle and Ted along with Kate and Kelly were at catering hanging out. When CM Punk came up.

"Hi Chicago." He said to Kate with a smile. "Hey Laycool. Ted."

"Punk." Ted said with a nod.

"Hi Punk." Laycool said in unison.

Punk laughed. "So I was looking for you do you have time to talk?" He asked Kate.

"Yeah what's up?" she question.

"I will tell you when we talk. Geez so impatient." He laughed.

Kelly sat there she was also a huge Cm Punk fan and couldn't believe that he was standing in front of them, in jeans and his New Nexus shirt. Then Punk noticed Kelly.

"I don't know you?" He said to Kelly she actually blushed.

"I'm Kelly Kate's best friend."

Punk couldn't help but laugh and in a mocking Miz voice he said, " Really? Chicago Really? You have a best friend named Kelly and ..."

"CM Punk you finish that sentence and I will have the Viper strike." She laughed.

"Alright , it was to easy anyway. So can we talk?"

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Ted asked.

Kate laughed at Ted trying to be protective. "It's just my initiation in to nexus right?"

"Yeah I need a hot girl in the group." Punk laughed.

Kate smiled and stood up " Alright Punk let's go talk." She looked over at Kelly. "I'll be back." the she laughed and looked over at Punk. "I will be back right?"

Punk smirked , "Maybe."

They walked to Punk's locker room he was sharing with the New Nexus but the room was empty.

"Alright what's up Punk? You have me alone! " Kate smiled.

" I just had a little meeting with creative and the new nexus is going to go after Randy."

"Ok? Shouldn't you be talking to him about this?" Kate questioned.

"Yes but I wanted to talk to you. They are giving me and Randy a bit of creative control for once and the feud is just payback for what he did to me in 2008." He told her.

"Right the punt to the skull costing to the world title. I remember."

Punk laughed "Yeah. Anyway I was wondering if you would be willing to play along and be involved in the feud make it more believable?"

Kate thought about it "What would I have to do?"

"Well be ring side for a few matches, and I was thinking about maybe a few wrestling moves nothing crazy but what do you say."

"First off I am a writer not an actor or a wrestler and what did Hunter and Stephanie say?"

"They told me to talk to you before talking to Orton, I think it will make for great TV." Punk said.

"OK but I can't do any wrestling moves or anything dangerous." Kate stated.

"Oh come on Kate where's the fun in that?" He said.

"Punk I'm pregnant."

CM Punk smiled "What? Really?"

Kate smiled at him "Yes. I am so I will be in the feud but no wrestling moves or anything deal?"

"Deal. Congrats a little legend killer that's scary." Punk laughed.

"Thanks, but just to warn you I agreed to this but I think Randy may need convincing."

"You leave it to me!" Punk said with a smile.

They walked out of Punk's locker room and their talking with Eve was Kelly Kelly, fresh off her suspension.

"Well isn't this something. Kate really with CM Punk?" Kell Kelly said with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk snapped.

"Oh please you two alone in your locker Punk?" Kelly Kelly said.

"Grow up you know two adults can have a conversation without sleeping together did you know that?" Punk stated.

Kate smiled at Punks comment but chose to ignore Kelly Kelly, Kate turned and was about to walk away when Kelly Kelly said , "You know Kate when you're with Randy at night, it's me he's thinking about. Someday he'll see you for who you really are, a worthless piece of trash."

Kate whipped around and was standing face to face with Kelly Kelly.

"Listen here Barbie, you don't know anything about me or my life. So before I give you the beating of your life I would walk away and leave me and my husband alone. Got that slut?" Kate told her through clenched teeth.

Punk could sense the anger in her voice "Come on Kate, she's not worth it. Let me buy you a Pepsi." He laughed.

As Punk softly placed his hand in Kate's as they turned to walk away Kelly Kelly grabbed Kate by the hair and flung her to the ground. Kelly Kelly was on top of Kate and the two began to wrestle around. Kate was guarding her stomach and trying to get away.

"Get off of me you stupid bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate yelled as she got in a good punch to the face.

By this time everyone had heard the commotion. A crowd of people came up as Punk was trying to get Kelly Kelly off of Kate. Punk was having trouble so he yelled for Kofi to come in and help him.

"Get off her Kelly she's pregnant!" Punk yelled.

Kelly Kelly stopped and looked at Kate , Kofi took this time to pulled away.

As Randy came running up with Layla , Michelle and Kelly right behind him.

Randy was pissed as he pulled Kate into a hug.

"Are you alright Kate? I mean are you ok?" Randy asked fear and anger in his voice.

"Yeah I think so, I think we're ok." Kate told him.

"What the hells the matter with you Kelly? You attacked a my pregnant wife." Randy yelled.

Kelly Kelly rolled her eyes " First of all I didn't know she was pregnant and what now you're concerned about her? You weren't that concerned when we were having sex in Europe Randy."

"Listen Barbie! Randy's not perfect believe me I will be the first one to admit that but you have no right to attack my best friend. She's having a baby. So what Randy slept with your skanky ass big fricken deal. I bet he was thinking about his wife the whole time. Stay away from them got it!" Kate's best friend said as she walked up to Kelly Kelly.

Before any more words could be exchanged Stephanie came up and saw Randy holding on to Kate and Kofi holding Kelly Kelly.

" This better not be what I think it is." Stephanie warned.

"I'm sorry Steph, I was talking with Punk and one thing lead to another " Kate began to explain but before she could finish the chairman was standing next to his daughter at this point.

"Kelly Kelly, MY office NOW!" He commanded like he was in the ring. She started to walk towards his office. "As for the rest of you there is nothing left to see."

"Kate are you sure you are alright? I mean do you need to see the medic?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"No I think I'll be alright."

"Kate I really think you should get checked out that was a hard hit." Punk said

Everyone looked at him he looked concerned which worried Randy.

"Kate I think's Punk's right, I want to make sure that you and the baby are alright." Randy said.

"Randy the show is starting in less than an hour. I'm fine." Kate said.

"I agree with Punk and Randy, you are going to the hospital to get checked out. I am taking you my self." Stephanie commanded.

Kate knew there was no arguing with Stephanie McMahon. Kelly went with them to the hospital.

The show started and Randy vs The Miz was the second match of the night. There was a lot of back and forth during this match. The Miz went for the skull crushing finally but Randy countered and went for the pin but Miz kicked out at two. He then rolled out of the ring and grabbed the championship and headed towards the ramp with Alex Riley right behind him. But Randy would have none of that and closelined him and rolled him back into the ring. When Miz went for another cover Randy kicked out at two. Randy then hit Miz with a suspension DDT.

"Oh no this doesn't look good for Miz the Viper is coiled." Cole said from commentary.

Then on the stage out came members of the new nexus David Otunga, Husky Harris, Mason Ryan and McGillicutty they started walking toward the ring.

" I don't know what's going on? Why are they out here now?" King said on commentary.

Randy stood tall in the ring staring down at the members of the New Nexus. When Alex Riley slowly entered the ring and went after Randy but he tossed Alex out of the ring onto Nexus. Miz went for the skull crushing finally once again but Randy countered with an RKO , when Punk came out from under the ring. He gave Randy the GTS and pulled the Miz over to Randy for the cover before sneaking back under the ring. The ref. didn't see any of that and counted the 1 ... 2...3. The Miz was retailed the title and was still the WWE Champion.

With Kate they were in the ER waiting for the doctor to come back.

"I am telling you I am fine." Kate told Stephanie and Kelly.

"Yeah well I want to make sure, I can't believe that prissy bitch attacked after I already suspended her." Stephanie said.

" How mad is Vince? For real Steph am I gonna lose my job?" Kate asked

" No but I know my dad and he wont let her get away with this." Stephanie said.

Finally the doctor came back in and said everything looked good and then just to be safe they gave her an ultrasound and Stephanie and Kelly were there to watch the little flicker on the screen and the baby's heart beat. Which was still as strong as ever.

By the time all three women got back to the arena the Royal Rumble match had started.

"Are you alright Kate Lynn?" Vince asked as they were watching the match from his office.

"Yes sir thank you. We are both fine. I am sorry about this I should have walked away sooner." Kate told her boss.

"Well that maybe but I told Kelly Kelly that she wont be getting a Diva's title shot for a while if ever and that is she does anything to you again or to Randy she will be FIRED." He said.

Kate couldn't help but laugh because he said it just like he does in the ring.

Randy came in and took Kate to his locker room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the match? What number are you anyway?" Kate asked him

Randy smiled "You'll see I'll never tell. But for really Kate I had to make sure that you and the baby are alright?"

Kate smiled "We are fine. Everything is normal the baby's heart rate is good. I am good. Alright? Will you stop worrying and go out there and win the match."

"Oh you're funny. Did Vince tell you who wins?"

"Yeah he told me."'

"Well I am just glad that you are ok. I don't know what the hell that woman was thinking?" Randy said.

" It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. So we are not going to think of talk about Barbie. Deal?"

"Deal." Randy pulled his wife close as they were wrapped in each other's arms. Ted came in the locker room.

"Eliminated already Ted?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Damn that Nexus." He said.

"Well go shower and come and watch the rest of the match with me."

"Deal. Give me 10 minutes."

Ted , Kate, LayCool and Kelly were now watching the match in the viewing room. The new Nexus was dominating they would at one point the only entrances were the Nexus when on person would come out they would work together to eliminate them before the next person would come out. Finally Cena came out and it was Cena vs the new Nexus and he eliminated Mason Ryan, Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga. Now it was just Cena vs Punk. When Hornswoggle came out at number 23. Cena and Punk battled it out one more time before Cena eliminated CM Punk. Making good on his promise to eliminate all the members of the new Nexus.

Cena and Hornswoggle were now being funny and working together eliminating everyone they had been faced with. The match continued and Randy came out at number 39. Kane came in the last spot.

The last four men in the match were Randy, John, Alberto and Wade. The Miz who was on commentary with the Help of Alex Riley eliminated Cena. Then Randy eliminated Wade and Alberto eliminated Randy. Alberto Del Rio was the Royal Rumble winner.

Now Randy could focus on this feud with CM Punk.

* * *

57 reviews and comments! That's great! Thank you so much! Keep reviewing and commenting.

Next Chapter : The Feud between CM Punk and Randy Orton begins.

Will Randy let Kate be apart of the feud?

Will Randy and Kate's best friend every get along?

Let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Is it worth it?

"No. No. I don't like it and I don't want you involved." Randy yelled.

"Randy it's fine. I agree with Punk it will make your feud more entertaining. Involving your wife." Kate countered.

"No! I don't see how you being involved is a good idea."

"Listen nothing is going to happen. Punk and I talked about it." Kate told him.

"I just don't have a good feeling about it alright. Anything can happen when your ring side accidents can and do happen." Randy explained.

"I know I write about this all the time. I wasn't sure at first either but you know this could be really fun we would actually be able to work together. Beside if anyone is going to play your wife on TV shouldn't it be your actually wife." Kate told her husband with a smile.

Randy stood there looking at his wife then he glanced out the window to the arena. They were in Rhode Island for Monday Night Raw and the confrontation between him and CM Punk would be heating up tonight, after Nexus cost him the WWE Title last night.

" Alright fine. But you need to promise me that you will be careful."

"I will and just remember that this is all storyline alright." Kate told him.

"Listen to you I've been doing this for year.s." He chuckled. "I love you Kate and just want you to be safe."

"Randy I know that. But this is just a storyline and you deserve a little payback." Kate smiled.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You punted CM Punk in the skull in 2008 paybacks are a bitch baby." She laughed.

Randy just shook his head "Yeah , Yeah."

"Thank you for taking Kelly to the airport this morning and being super nice to her." Kate said.

"Yeah well I guess I crossed the line yesterday. I told her I was sorry and I thanked her for sticking up for you last night against you know who."

"Here's the thing we have to work with that Barbie I don't like it and believe me every time I see her I strongly resist the urge to beat her with a tire iron." Kate stated.

"WOW don't hold back Honey. That's a little dark and twisted." Randy said looking at his wife.

" I can't really take credit for it I saw it in a promo on-line and well it just spoke to me because that's they way I feel when I see that bitch. Randy listen I know you made a mistake and we are trying to move past it but it's hard for me. I have to see her everyday and I keep avoiding every assignment that I get with her in it. I don't know how much more I can do that. I hate her for what she did and then it makes me hate you all over again. I'm still unsure why you did what you did. But I am honestly trying to get over it. But it will take time."

"I know. I am really sorry for everything." Randy told her as he pulled her close to him.

"We better get inside and tell Punk that you finally agree. Then I have to get to work." Kate said. Randy laughed as they walked off the bus and headed into the arena.

CM Punk and the creative team were thrilled that Kate was going to be apart of this feud that would last a few months.

CM Punk told the Nexus he was the only one allowed to talk about or touch Kate. Everyone agreed.

**Monday Night Raw** started and Kate was on the computer updating the website when Ben came in.

"So I hear that you are in a storyline now?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Randy vs Punk. I figured I would do it. Should be fun right." Kate smiled.

"Yeah and we want to do an interview with you and Randy." Ben told her.

"WOW they really must want to promote their match at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah. Vince also told me to lighten your work load during the feud so you're not over worked." Ben said.

"What? Ben there is no need to do that. I can still do my job and be in the feud." Kate explained.

"Yeah I know you probably can but what the chairman wants the chairmen gets. No more feature articles for the magazine and I am giving the live updates and Facebook work to Shelly."

"What the hell Ben? That's my job? So am I fired because what the hell am I suppose to do then?" Kate complained.

" Vince just made you assistant editor."

Kate couldn't help but smile "No way for real?"

"Yeah, and you will still be able to write featured articles just not every month. We're leaving the special ones for you." He told her. "Congrats Kate you are the youngest assistant editor this company has ever seen. Vince and the board must really like you."

"Thanks WOW I just can't believe this is awesome."

"Yeah well this kinda of makes you my boss now." Ben stated with a 1/2 smile.

"What?"

"Kate I am only the head writer. Frank is the main editor who we never see because he works out of the main office."

" I never thought of it like that. Thanks Ben for everything really."

"Yeah not really sure what I did but you're welcome."

Then there was a knock on the door it was CM Punk he wanted Kate to watch the next segment because it was between him and Randy.

Kate was watching the screen.

After the tag team championship match in which Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris lost. Randy came running down to the ring and attacked both members of the Nexus. Randy gave an RKO to McGillicutty and Harris. Randy got "I hear voices in my head" look in his eyes as he looked down at Husky Harris in the ring. The crowd was cheering for him as he backed slowly into the corner getting ready for the punt to the skull.

When CM Punk's voice was heard and he slowly began to walk out with the other members of the Nexus.

" Randy Orton! Randy Orton DO NOT DO THAT! Don't do it Randy. Randy listen to me you don't want to do this , this is nothing you want to be apart of. It's certainly nothing I would do. Randy. Randy!" CM Punk said as he was trying to get him to pay attention as he was still in the corner of the ring getting ready to attack Husky. He was looking at CM Punk out of the corner of his eye.

"Randy do I have to say please? I am not gonna beg you. But for once in your life take some advice don't do it. If you kick Husky Harris in the skull right now there will be serious consequences and repercussions."

Randy was still in the corner of the ring he would move his eyes from Punk to Husky like he was thinking about what Punk was saying.

"I think he's having second thoughts." Jerry Lawler said on commentary.

Randy looked towards the stage where CM Punk was standing with the other two members of Nexus staring him down. The crowd was cheering for Randy. He gave his Viper grin before going to the corner and without hesitation punted Husky Harris in the skull. As he did that Punk and Nexus ran to the ring. Randy jumped the barricade and headed through the crowd as they CM Punk tried to go after him. Randy watched at the top of the arena as Nexus checked on their fallen member and his theme music began to play.

**Backstage**:

"Nice punt kick Orton." Kate told him with a smiled.

"Yeah it's like kicking a football." Randy laughed.

Kate watched as Ted was now on TV asking Jerry Lawler to give up his stop to him in tonight's Raw Rumble and when he said no, Ted hit Jerry in the back of the head when he went after Ted , Ted put Maryse in front of him to block the hit. She then smacked him. Kate couldn't help but laugh as Ted came back stage.

"Tell me you did not just do that?" Kate asked Ted with a smile.

He laughed "What? I didn't want to get hit."

"Theodore that was not very nice." She scolded.

"Yeah well no one ever said I was a nice person."

"You're nice to me."

"Yeah I know and I love you more that Maryse so I would never to that to you." He said with a smile.

"That's good to know Ted."

They talked a little more and watched the show and Randy was getting ready for the Raw Rumble match. Ted and Kate were still talking when they notice Eve and Kelly Kelly head towards the curtain for their tag match. Kelly Kelly was getting ready to say something but Eve stopped her.

"Good that bitch better keep her mouth shut before I beat her." Kate told Ted.

"With a Tire Iron right?" Ted laughed.

"Randy told you?"

"Yeah I have to say I like the aggressive you it's hot."

Kate laughed " I should have married you when I had the chance Ted."

"Yeah I know. I am Priceless."

"Hey Girl." Layla called.

"Hey good luck tonight." Kate told Laycool.

"Luck Please we're Flawless." Michelle smiled.

"Don't worry babe I will get in a few good punches on Barbie for you. I mean after yesterday I can't believe her."

Kate smiled as their entrance music hit Kate focused on the screen and watched the match. Layla and Michelle weren't kidding they were talking trash and really giving Kelly Kelly a good beating ... it was hard to hear exactly what they were saying on TV. But Kate could tell they were telling her leave Randy and Kate alone and something about being a hoe. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"You're really happy now Kate?" Ted asked.

"Yeah I've forgiven him and we're having a baby. So I am choosing to let it go." Kate explained to her friend.

"Kate I am sorry you had to go through that I really thought Randy had changed when he met you. But I guess a few drunk nights can make you forget what's really important."

"Yeah but at least I still have you Teddy." She smiled as Ted hugged her kissed her cheek.

Layla covered Kelly Kelly for the Win. Kate couldn't help but grin.

"Hell Yeah take that Barbie."

"You know you should be a Diva Kit. I could see you kick some serious ass in the ring."

"Well with this new storyline we will just have to see."

"Yeah I heard you and Punk huh." He laughed.

It was now time for the Raw Rumble match. John Morrison and Sheamus started the match. John Cena entered the match at Number three, CM Punk was the next to enter the match. Still no one had been eliminated. R-truth the fifth to enter the match. Punk wasn't in a good mood as he battled with John Cena and then tried to eliminated John Morrison. Jerry Lawler was the sixth man to enter. Still no one had been eliminated as they all were beating on each other. Randy was the last to enter and as his theme hit CM Punk crawled under the bottom rope and slid under the ring. Randy rushed to the ring but stopped when he didn't see Punk in the ring. Knowing that he hadn't been eliminated yet he began to look for him. The crowd was trying to help him.

"What? Where?" Randy asked the fans in the front row. They were cheering as they pointed under the ring. Randy found Punk under the ring and pulled him out and began to unload on him before he even entered the match. They got back in the ring and Randy got in a few good shots to Punk, Morrison and Sheamus before he eliminated Punk, but R-truth eliminated Randy right after that.

"Randy Orton letting his emotions get the best of him." Cole said on commentary.

Jerry Lawler won the Raw Rumble.

**A few hours later** Kate and Randy were on the bus heading home. Kate rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"That was a good show tonight huh." Kate said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah the feud between and Punk is heating up."

"Yup. This should be fun."

"You sound tired?" Randy told her.

"Very."

Randy smiled and kissed his wife. As she drifted off to sleep.

"Kate is my life, I can't believe I almost lost her because I was so stupid. I never want to know what it's life without her. We are finally getting back to being happy. We're having a baby and life is good." Randy thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off it was text message.

His face went from a smile to a one of announce when opened it and saw a seductive picture of Kelly Kelly and the words

"I miss you Viper. Come to Smackdown and I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

60 comments thanks. Thank You kimberly316 Wolfgirl2013 , wwemicky and Guest for you recent comments. Thank you to all who are reading this story. Keep reading and reviewing/commenting.

Will Kelly Kelly ever stop?

Will Kate find the text on Randy's phone.

What will happen in the feud between Randy and Punk?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Do you even want this?

**One Week Later** : Kate and Randy were in Milwaukee WI for Monday Night Raw. They decided over the last week that the feud between Randy and Punk would heat up more after the Elimination Chamber match but they would fight it out tonight as well.

The show started with Mr. McMahon announcing that next week it would be revealed who the Guest host for Wrestlemania would be. No one backstage really knew who it was. There was a lot of rumor and speculation backstage just like in the WWE Universe. There were only a handful of people who really new. After his announcement Randy's Music Hit and he came to the ring to address CM Punk.

"CM Punk! If you think that we are even after what I did last week then you are even more delusional than I thought. You see I am only just getting started." Randy explained while he was in the ring. "And it is going to cost you a hell of a lot more than Husky Harris. As a matter of fact ... " Randy was then interrupted by CM Punk's theme music as he came out on to the stage.

"Excuse me one second. I actually have to sit down." CM Punk started as he sat Indian style on the stage addressing Randy. "Because I am actually stymied that the Viper and I actually agree on something." He continued. "You're right Randal this isn't over not by a long shot. Do you want to know why I cost you the title at the Royal Rumble? You wanna know why? I am sure your curious. Well I am going to tell you Randal and the truth shall set you free."

Everyone's attention was on the screen as they played a clip from the 2008 Unforgiven where Randy Orton punted CM Punk in the Skull.

"Well there you have it Viper. Now you know why I did what I did and you really are that cold-hearted calloused individual everybody says you are aren't you? You really don't care about anyone but yourself, not even your own wife right?" The crowed booed Punk even more as he continued.

"And you're certainly not concerned with the consequences and repercussions of your actions. You don't care that , that night I had to forfeit the title because I couldn't compete. Well I haven't forgotten that night. In fact I remember it like it was yesterday and I have waited this long to get my revenge. I am a patient boy I wait , I wait , I wait. You see the difference between my actions and yours Randy is mine are defensible. Yours are not. I am right , you are wrong." CM Punk told Randy.

Randy was listening and began to pace in the ring as he and Punk had their eyes locked on each other.

"And as long as you and I are on the same show , as long as you and I breathe the same air. You will never be WWE Champion again." He stated.

"Come again" Randy said off the mic so only the first few rows and Punk could hear him.

CM Punk nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck with this hand as he continued " I've waited long enough to get my revenge and frankly I don't think I am going to wait until Elimination Chamber and I am to eliminate you. " Looking at his wrist like there was a watch on it. "Right Now!" he finished and put the mic down.

"Come on bring it." Randy yelled to Punk with his arms open ready for a fight.

As Punk stood on the stage the members of Nexus came out to join him. They all headed to the ring and started to give Randy a beat down, but the Viper doesn't go down easily. The three members of Nexus finally get the upper hand and hold Randy against the ring ropes as Punk enter the ring.

"Now as I was saying" but before he could finish Randy powers out of the hold he was in and brutally attacks Punk hitting in the nose with the mic that falls to the ground. CM Punk was now bleeding as Nexus finally pulls Randy off of him, and they wrap his arms into the ring ropes. CM Punk was holding Randy's face and talking trash to him. Randy was still fight back all he could. But the numbers game just became too much for him. Punk tells the new nexus to get him up , they do so and put Randy over Punk's shoulders as he delivers the Go to sleep to Randy.

Kate was back stage went Punk came back still wiping his nose.

"HI Chicago." He smiled.

"Hey Punk. Nice GTS to my husband." she told him.

"I thought that you would like that." He grinned.

"Funny I don't remember saying I liked it." She said with a laugh.

"You're not mad I pulled you into the promo are you?" He asked a little concerned.

"No it's fine. Honestly I don't think you were all that wrong for what you said."

"Really? Trouble in paradise?"

"No it's nothing. Are you ok your nose looks nasty?"

"Just a little blood. I don't think it's broken."

"Well go get it check out please?" She asked.

CM Punk smirked and the saluted Kate "Yes Mam."

That night each member of the New Nexus needed to face someone in the Elimination Chamber match. Punk told them he didn't care if they won or lost they just needed to give each person a beating like they did to Randy. Which they did successfully until they got to John Cena he gave a low blow to Punk as the new Nexus came out to his defense Jerry Lawler handed him a chair and he gave them a good beat down as Raw went off the air.

**A few days later:** Kate and Randy were at home they would be leaving in a few days for California and they wouldn't be home for over a week. Kate was in their bed room getting ready for the day she had a doctor's appointment this afternoon, Randy was up early went for a run. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her self.

"What are you doing?" Randy said coming in to the room all sweaty from his run.

"Can you see it right?" She said lifting up her shirt.

"See what?" He questioned.

"My bump."

Randy looked at his wife "Yeah I can a little I think."

"Damn it Randy tell me I'm fat would you!"

"Alright first of all I will never say you are fat because you'll hit me and you wont get fat you're getting more beautiful."

He stood behind her and pulled her close and place his hands on her stomach and then kissed her cheek. Kate and Randy smiled at they looked at each other in the mirror.

Later that afternoon Kate and Randy were at her doctors appoint they weighed her, checked her BP, the a few more normal test.

Kate was sitting on the table and Randy was in the chair waiting for Dr. Weston to come in. Randy was texting on his phone, which he had done most of the afternoon.

"Tell Cena you will talk to him later." Kate laughed. Randy looked up at his wife.

"It's not Cena." He told her.

"Alright it is Ted? I talked to him this morning."

"No Kate you talk to Ted more than I do. It's not Ted." He said with that annoyed tone.

"Whatever." Kate said just as annoyed.

"What? Do you have to know who I am texting all the time?" He asked.

"No but I just thought that you would be a little more into this appointment. You've been acting a little strange for like the last week. I mean one minute your fine and then next "

Randy cut her off "The next what Kate? What?" He snapped.

"You're a fucking ass hole. If you didn't want to come today then you should have just said so."

Before their conversation could continue Dr. Weston came in. "Hello Kate. Randy."

They both said hello. She asked Kate a few questions about how she was feeling and then measured her stomach and they began to listen to the baby's heart beat. It was the best sound in the world. Kate looked over at Randy who was now standing next to Kate so he could hear.

"WOW I don't think that sound will ever get old" Randy said with a smile.

"You're baby does have a very strong heart beat." Dr. Weston confirmed.

"Everything good? The baby's healthy?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Kate you can relax everything is going great."

Kate was all smiled all the way home she was relieved to know that everything was good. But Randy still seemed distracted she softly grabbed his hand.

"I love you Randy."

Randy smiled and kissed his wife's hand " I love you too. I'm sorry I've been an ass today. Just a lot on my mind." He told her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? We're in this together."

"I know honey, it's nothing really."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise."

**The next morning** Kate was folding laundry and packing their bags because they were leaving for California this afternoon they were flying out there to meet up with the bus. Randy was on a promotional tour for Elimination Chamber and Kate was working on a special article for the magazine. She loved being the assistant editor it was more fun than she thought it would be however she did miss the writing. So they were letting her write a feature article about the road to Wrestlemania. Randy was in the shower when his phone went off. Kate went to answer it , it was a text message from Cody.

"Randy we still hanging out tomorrow night?" Kate texted back "He's in the shower Cody, but yeah we are hanging out tomorrow. I miss your ugly face. "

"Ha Ha not funny." Cody replied.

Kate laughed "You know I've always found you to be dashing. See you tomorrow."

Then Kate noticed a text message from Kelly Kelly she was pissed as she opened the text message.

"Hey Viper Missed you at Smackdown. Here's a little something to get you through until we meet again."

Kate saw the picture of Kelly Kelly She had tears in her eyes.

When Randy came out "Hey babe can you toss me a clean shirt?" With out even looking at him she tossed him the shirt.

"Randy do you love me?" Kate asked hold in tears.

"Of course I do why would you ask me that?" He wondered.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Kate honey what's with all of this? I told you , you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Right! Then why the hell is that bitch sending you half-naked pictures of herself?" Kate held up his phone.

"Why are you on my phone anyway?" Randy countered.

"Cody wanted to know if we were still getting together tomorrow night. Randal what the hell I thought we were over this shit. I am pregnant with our baby I finally thought we were moving past all of this."

"Kate I don't look at her. If you notice I only texted back a couple of times telling her that I didn't want her and to stop. I can't control everything she does."

"No you're right you can't. But you could have deleted this pictures." Kate tossed the phone to him.

She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

"Kate where are you going? Talk to me?"

"Randy you don't want to hear what I have to say right now. I mean do you even want this?" She asked standing on the stairs looking up at her husband.

"What? Do I even want what?" Randy asked confused.

"Me? Do you want me? Do you even want this baby?"

"Oh Kate Lynn of course I want you and our baby. You are my life. I love you."

"Randy I love you too. I love you so much it hurts. But when you do stupid shit I just don't know if I can trust you." She told him as she turned and headed down the rest of the stairs.

"When you decide if you really want me and our baby let me know. I will be with Ted." Kate told him as he slammed the door on her way out.

"What the hell is wrong with me. I should have just deleted them. I know it was dumb to keep them. I don't even look at them. I do want Kate. I want our baby. I need to prove it to her. I love her." Randy thought to himself. He went up stairs and told called Ted and told him everything. Of course Ted was mad and hung up on Randy. Ted then called Kate and was going to meet her so they could fly out together.

**At the Airport** Kate waited at the airport. Ted and Cody were both flying in from Florida.

"Aww Kate." Ted said when he saw his friend and pulled her into a hug. "That ass hole."

"Ted thanks but I am not going to cry over it again please. Let's just get something to eat before out flight deal?"

"Deal" Cody said as he to hugged Kate.

"Well if it isn't the Dashing Cody Rhodes." Kate said with a smile. "Since you've moved to smackdown I really miss you around."

"See Ted I told you I was loved and I am totally going to use that as my next gimmick." Cody boasted.

"Yeah. Let's get this woman some food sale we." Ted said as they headed to one of the little restaurant.

They ordered and began to eat and laugh. Ted and Cody were making jokes and just getting their friend to laugh.

"Thank you guys for doing this." Kate told them as they were now all sharing a huge Ice Cream sundae.

"No Problem I love ice cream." Cody joked.

"That's not what I meant dumb ass. Thank you for flying here for me. I don't' know what I did to deserve such great friends."

"Kit listen it's no trouble. Randy is a an idiot for doing this to you." Cody said.

"Kit do you think he's cheating on you again?" Ted asked concerned.

"No I mean I don't see when he would we're together all the time you know that Ted. But she sent him pictures of herself 1/2 naked. I am his wife he should be looking at me not her." Kate said.

"I know. Believe me if you were my wife I wouldn't look at any other woman." Ted said with a smile.

Kate just laughed.

That night they were now in California and checked into their hotel Kate chose to get a room by herself so Randy could think about what he really wanted. Kate was sitting on her hotel room bed eating a pint of ice cream watching "A Walk to Remember" which just happened to be on tv. Kate couldn't help but cry at the scene where Jamie tell's Landon that she's sick When there was a knock on the door. Kate wiped her tears and answered the door.

"What do you want Mr.?" Kate said

"I wanted to make sure you were alright? Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. Sad movie." She invited him in.

He pulled her in to a hug. "I hate seeing you sad Kit." He told her as he placed his forehead on to hers. They stared into each others eyes as the leaned in to each other for a kiss.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep reviewing and commenting I like the feed back.

Who's was at the door?

Should Randy have deleted those pictures?

Next Chapter: Valentines Day and Elimination Chamber.

* * *

Coming Soon: Wrestlemania - Feud between CM Punk and Randy really takes off.

Jon Moxley gets signed to WWE and Dean Ambrose!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As Kate shot up out of bed at the sound of her phone ringing. She was still 1/2 asleep trying to figure out what the heck just happened. It was all a dream her and the man at the door. Jon Moxley at her door telling her "he hated to see her sad" and kissed her. "What the hell" she thought trying to wake up "A Jon Moxley dream really" She said to herself. Her phone stopped ringing for a moment and then started again. She finally found it on the bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Aww did I wake you honey?" Randy voice was heard on the other end.

"Yeah I was sleeping. What do you want?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"I want to see you are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you anyway?"

"Our side your hotel room."

"You're not gonna leave are you?" Kate questioned.

"No, Please let me in babe. I want to talk to you." Randy told her.

"Fine."

As Kate hung up the phone she got up and went to the door there was apart of her that was hoping it was another dream and when she opened the door Jon Moxley would be at there. But it was reality and there stood her husband.

"Come on in." She said.

" I didn't mean to wake you up babe." He told her as they walked over to the bed.

"It's fine. What did you want to say Randy?"

"Kate I am sorry. I deleted the pictures. Kate please talk to me."

"What Randy I heard you. You deleted the pictures. I got it. You don't need to keep telling me." She told him.

The room fell silent " Kate please?"

" You deleted those photos after I found them. What about the next time?" Kate asked him.

"There wont be a next time I promise. I've blocked her number and I talked to Vince about it. After the Elimination Chamber she's being permanently traded to smackdown."

"OK." Kate said still staring at the TV that was still on.

"OK?" Randy repeated.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I love you but you have to show me that I can trust you , because " then she stopped and looked at Randy.

"Because what babe talk to me?"

"Because after the feud is over with Punk I wont be traveling any more."

"What why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Kate said with hesitation in her voice.

"Kate what is it I know that look " Randy said concern in his voice.

"The doctor called me today. She was a little worried about something she found in the one of the tests they took the other day. She told me not to freak out and that I needed to come in and see her when we get home."

"When did you find out?" Randy asked concerned.

"This afternoon I had a message from her office when we landed and I called her back. Ted was ... " Randy interrupted.

"Ted was there with you?" Randy snapped.

"Yeah he was. Look she said that it's probably nothing but she wants to make sure. I asked if I needed to fly home and she said no that it could wait until next week but if I felt any cramping or anything go to the ER." Kate stated.

"I can't believe this. Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes I was going to tell you. But you wanted to talk about that dumb bitch first. So can we make a deal and never talk about her again because Randy I can't deal with her right now. I just can't. I've already decided that after this feud with Punk is over I am staying home to work. I already talked to Stephanie. I can't lose another baby Randy I can't." Kate was trying to hold in her tears as Randy pulled his wife close.

"We aren't going to lose our baby. We have to believe that." Randy said. "I am right here with you. I wont leave you baby."

**Over the next several** days Randy watched over Kate he was worried about what the doctor had said to her. He knew that Kate wouldn't be able to handle another loss, hell he wouldn't be able to handle it either. He made sure that she took it easy and rested often.

Monday Night Raw was also Valentines Day. That afternoon Kate was taking a nap on the bus. Randy was inside the arena talking with John when Ted came up to them.

"Hey Randy, How's Kate doing?" He asked.

"She's fine Ted." Randy Snapped.

"Alright. I was just wondering she seemed really up set after she talked to the doctor." Ted told him.

"What? What's going on Randy everything alright?" John asked his best friend.

" I don't know man. The doctor said there was something off about one of the tests Kate took."

"Is the baby ok?" John asked

"Man I don't know. I know I'm stressing out about it. Kate's acting strong but I know it's all she can think about." Randy told them.

"Of course she's worried Randy. She freaked out when the doctor told her." Ted said.

"I should have been with her Ted. Not you." Randy shot at him.

"Yeah you should have been but you weren't because you can't seem to understand what you have right in front of you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Randy said.

"Think about it. Stop being a dumb ass and put your wife and baby first for once." Ted stated as he walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" John questioned.

" Ted's just being an ass hole. He acts like I don't love my wife." Randy said.

"Randy be honest what's the deal with you and Kelly Kelly?"

"Nothing. I am done with her I swear I just want my wife. I married her. I love her and I can't be with out her. How many times do I have to keep saying it." Randy stated.

"Telling me isn't gonna make a difference man. You have to show Kate that you love her she's been dealing with a hell of a lot this last year and she's having your baby. Show her you love her and she's the only one for you." John told him.

**Monday Night Raw:** Each member of the Elimination Chamber Match was in a one on one match with another member. John Cena vs CM Punk who won with the assistance of the New Nexus of course. Randy faced Sheamus he won of course after giving Sheamus an RKO.

When the show ended Kate was in talking with Ben about the article she was writing for Wrestlmania and about how she would be working from home. When Ben couldn't help but laugh when he looked over at the door.

"What Ben? What's so funny? I was being serious about the article I am having writers block." She told him.

"Kate just look over at the door, would ya." Ben told her with a grin.

Kate turned around and saw Randy standing there with red roses in his hand.

"Happy Valentines Day baby." Randy told her.

Kate smiled and looked at Ben "We're done." She said.

"Yeah I figured. We'll talk later."

Kate smiled and went over to Randy.

"These are for my wife." He said as he kissed her lips softly and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." She took the flowers and smelled them.

"Are you ready? I have another surprise." He told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah."

They walked out to the bus holding hands there were still a few fans out there taking pictures and screaming for their favorite super stars. They walked on the bus and Kate stood their in shock. The table was set for two.

"Randy?" Kate questioned.

" I know this isn't much and were on a bus but I wanted to show you how much I love you." He told her as they sat down. He poured apple juice into both their glasses.

That night they shared a meal from Panera Bread and just talked while traveling to the next town for a Raw Live House Show.

They were now laying in bed "Kate I hope that I can show you how sorry I am for everything. I do love you and our baby." Randy told her while they cuddled in bed.

"I know Randy. I should trust you but that will take time. Then when the doctor called me, I just I'm scared Randy. I need you now more than ever because I don't think I can do this without you." Kate began to cry.

"Kate Lynn Orton look at me." Randy and Kate were now looking at each other. " I am not going anywhere. I am here for you and our baby." He softly placed his had on Kate's stomach. " I promise that I will never do anything like this again. I love you." He told her.

Kate smiled " I love you too." The she kissed her husband softly.

**Elimination Chamber:** Ted lost his pre-show match against Daniel Bryan.

The last match of the night was the Elimination Chamber match for a WWE Championship match at WrestleMania. In this match John Cena, CM Punk, John Morrison, Sheamus, Randy Orton, and R-Truth.

Ted was watching with Kate in Randy's locker room.

"How you doing Kit?" Ted asked while they were watching the match. "I haven't really talked to all week. Randy' been keeping you on a tight leash." He joked.

"He's just worried about me and the baby. I get it. Sorry I've been a crap friend this week after all you've done for me."

"Kit it was joking it's fine. So are you two ok?" Ted asked his friend.

"Yeah we talked. We're good. We are going to forget about the past and just move forward and focus on our baby and our relationship. I don't know how things got so messed up but we've talked a lot this week about us and we are good now. Thank you again Ted for everything."

"It's not problem. But can I be honest with you Kate?"

"Of course you can Ted."

"When you and Randy started dating I was excited for you both because I could see how happy you both made each other. When you got hit by that car the fear and the sadness Randy felt I've never seen him like that. I knew in that moment that he loved you. But then when I found out he cheated on you with that Barbie. I wanted to kill him for you. Kate you mean so much to me I love you. I know we agreed to be friends and that's great I am glad to have you in my life. But I can't sit back and watch you get hurt again." Ted told her.

"Ted I love you too. I am with Randy because of you. If you wouldn't have asked me out I don't think I ever would have talked to Randy. I love him so much and I love you too. You have been a great friend but don't worry Randy wont hurt me again. We talked it all out. He wants to be a good husband and a father. I know he will. So thank you for your concern but I believe that Randy wont do it again."

Ted gave Kate a half smile and kissed her cheek "I hope your right Kit Kat. I hope your right."

" I am Ted. Holy shit. Did Randy just eliminate CM Punk?" Kate asked focusing on the TV.

"Yeah he did. I didn't see that coming to be honest." Ted said.

"Me either."

But CM Punk was reinstated into the match because the anonymous Raw GM said he didn't get a fair shot because of his Pod not opening up correctly. Randy and CM Punk battled it out once again until finally CM Punk estimated Randy.

John Cena came out the winner after John Morrison and CM Punk put up a hell of a fight.

**The Next Night on Monday Night Raw**: It was a big night - John Cena went back to his old roots with a thuganomics rap to John Cena. Kate and Randy watched from back stage and couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I liked him better when he wasn't go PG. " Kate told Randy.

" I know. I mean he's trying out there but really 'I'm like a big purple pin wheel Rock so go a head and blow me' funny but not his best material."

Kate laughed as her husband was mocking his best friend. When John came back stage Kate was still laughing.

"Look it's Barney's turd." She told him.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Kate." John said.

"Hey I am just repeating what you said. Is it hard now that it's PG?" Kate asked him.

" A little but my fan base still wear feet pajama's so I have to be PG." He said with a smile.

They were now watching as CM Punk and John Morrison were going one on one. They were both hurt and swore from last night.

Randy kissed Kate's cheek. "Wish me lucky." He smiled.

"Good Luck." Kate told him as she watched him walk away. She was now watching with the rest of the match with John.

CM Punk beat John Morrison after delivering the GTS. He then grabs a mic and is on his knee's in the middle of the ring.

"RANDAL! Randal Keith Orton where are you at? I'm right here. I am standing right here in the middle of my ring." He started while standing up and walking well staggering around the ring.

" And I have decided to give my new Nexus the night off. I promise you this is not a set up." He then got back on his knees in the middle of the ring before continuing.

"People make decisions that affect other people's lives day in and day out. These people decided today to buy a ticket to see me." The crowed began to boo. "September 7th 2008 Randal you decided to punt me in the skull." He continued as he pointed to his skull still on his knees in the ring.

"Rendering me unable to defend my world heavyweight championship. A few twist and turns aside and that leads us to today right here right now and you have the most important decision of your life to make. See the bright lights of Wrestlemania Randal are NOT in your future" He was now standing against the ring ropes pointing the Wrestlemania sign.

"Just walk away. You don't deserve to be at Wrestlemania and it's up to you to decide why and it's either gonna be because you're to crippled to compete because I am going to finish what you started or Wrestlemanias not in your future because you actually care about your physical well-being. Because I am going to hurt you if you show up to Monday Night Raw next week so just walk away. If not for your self at least think about your wife and just walk away. Just walk away Randal if you don't ,if you show up next week to Monday Night Raw I will turn you upside down I will pour your heart out on to the mat in front of your wife." As Punk was finishing those last few words the crowd went nuts as Randy came in from the crowd slid into the ring and started beating on CM Punk in the ring. Punk avoid the RKO and start backing up towards the ring as the New Nexus comes running out to the ring but Punk stops them as Randy is in the ring staring at them.

"Come on I'm right here." Randy yelled to Punk. "Come on!" As the crowd began to chant "Randy, Randy."

Kate watched backstage with John. "Looks like this feud is heating up." John said.

"Yeah I wonder what I will have to do next week." Kate smiled as she listened to the crowd cheer for her husband.

**A few days later Kate** and Randy were home and heading to the doctors to get checked out.

Kate and Randy were in the exam room waiting for the doctor neither on saying a word just looking around the room. A sense of fear came over Kate , Randy noticed and walked up to his wife and put his arm around her.

"Listen Kate every thing is going to be fine. With you and our baby." Randy told her in a calm voice. " I love you."

"I love you too."

Then the doctor came in. "Hello again Kate , Randy."

"HI Dr. Weston. Please tell me what's going on I've been freaking out for a week."

Randy added "She's not kidding."

"I didn't mean to make you worry I told you that we would talk about it when you came in today. How was California?"

Randy couldn't believe the doctor was talking about the weather. "It was nice and sunny, better than the blizzard you guys got here." Kate told her.

"Alright first I want to say that the baby is fine. But Kate you are who I am worried about your iron level is really low. You have what's called Iron-deficiency anemia" Dr. Weston said.

"Is that bad? What does that mean exactly?" Randy asked as he held on his wife's hand.

"It can be if not treated. So I am going to put Kate on an Iron supplement and as long as you take it things should be fine." Dr. Weston said.

"But the baby is fine right? The tests are ok?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate. The baby is healthy and normal. Now you need to stay calm and not worry so much. A lot of woman get anemia it's fine we'll just be watching your iron levels a little closer that's all ok?" She said.

Kate nodded.

**That night** Kate talked to Kelly on the phone about the wedding and what the doctor had said. Finally Kate fell asleep with Randy's arms wrapped around her. But she soon began to dream of Jon Moxley once again.

* * *

Thank you for you reviews and comments. Keep them coming I like the feed back.

Sorry for all the mistakes in the last Chapter ... apparently I shouldn't edit so late at night! Bare with me! :)

* * *

What is with these dreams about Moxley? Are they just random dreams or a sign of whats to come.

Still to come: Kate gets more involved in the feud between Randy and Punk and Wrestlemania.

Jon Moxley signs with the WWE as Dean Ambrose.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Monday Night Raw!

Kate was relieved that the baby was fine and but she knew she needed to take better care of her self. She took her iron supplements and prenatal vitamins everyday. Randy was officially on the road to wrestlemania.

Monday Night Raw: Randy's music hit and he walked to the ring he had the look of the Viper and he meant business.

"Last week Punk mentioned my wife. Here's a little lesson No one talks about my wife! NO ONE! But you know Punk last week you were right about something 2 1/2 years ago when I punted you in the skull. I made the biggest mistake of my career. The mistake that I made was that I should of kicked you harder . Punk you talk about faith like it can protect you but trust me it wont. It wont protect you when I kick you so hard in the head that make your neck snap. That I crush your spine and I make your permanent residents rehabilitation facility where your one and only goal in life is to some day walk again. You will sip each and every meal one of your meals through a straw. Life as you know it will be a permanent haze that you can not control an the only thing Punk the only thing that you will have left is the faith that failed you." Randy said with passion and conviction.

Until he was then interrupted by CM Punk's music as he and the new Nexus come on to the stage. "You arrogant , but predictable hypocrite. You think I told you not to show up because I actually didn't want you to show up and now your ego has landed you here and while you are going to attempt to put me in a rehab facility I am gonna put you in the ground. So I hope your hot little wife is watching! "

As Punk and the new Nexus huddled in a group and then made their way to the ring the lights flickered and that annoying sound came over the arena there was an email from the raw GM. The GM set up a match at Wrestlemania Randy Orton vs CM Punk, and over the next few weeks Randy would go one on one with the members of the new Nexus. If Randy won then that member of nexus would be banned from Wrestlemania. If they won they could be in Punk' corner during the match. During these matches Punk and the Nexus was not to get involved or the GM would disband the New Nexus.

Randy's first match was again Michael McGillicutty. It was a great match. Kate watched on bag stage. After a DDT and an RKO Randy pinned McGillicutty for the win and who wont be at Wrestlemania in Punk's corner. As Randy was in the ring after his win Punk stood on the stage and watched. Randy was in the corner in total Viper Mode when getting ready to punt Michael McGillicutty in the skull. "Stop! Stop. Stop Randy. Randal Keith Orton I'd say you've done enough. You do not want to do this. No one wants to see you do this. RANDAL I AM TELLING YOU DO NOT PUNT HIM IN THE SKULL." Punk yelled from the stage.

Randy still in complete Viper mode looks at CM Punk. But gets to back to the corner and does it any way punts Michael McGillicutty in the skull. The New Nexus and Punk go after him as he jumps the barricade and heads to the up in to the crowd.

"This isn't over RANDAL not by a long shot." Punk yelled to Randy as he was now in the crowd.

Backstage: "Nice Job Punk." Kate told him.

"Well I try Chicago. So are you ready for next week?" He asked.

" I am." Kate said with a smile. "It should be fun."

"You're ok with all of this still right?" Punk asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Ted said something to me the other day?"

"What are you talking about?" 'Kate asked a little confused.

"Ted said that there was a complication with your pregnancy. Look Kate I am all for great TV but if this is too much for you. Just tell me and we can rework this." Punk said.

"Phil look at me, everything is fine. I talked to the doctor and as long as you don't body slam me or put me to sleep. We are going to be fine. Randy and I wouldn't have agreed to this if we didn't trust you." Kate said.

"Randal trusts me? Really Chicago?" He said with a laugh.

"Alright well he may not trust you but I do and I know you wont do anything super crazy."

This next week just flew by Randy was in Wrestlemania mode and Kate had started to do a little baby shopping. Soon they were going to find out whether it was a boy or a girl. Kate knew Randy really wanted a boy.

"Babe as long as the baby is happy and healthy I don't care. I do like the idea of having a son. But to have a little princess a daddy's girl well that just melts my heart." He told her one night.

"Well soon we will find out. Hey have you talked to Ted lately?"

"No why?" Randy questioned.

"Well Phil and I were talking about the plan for the next Monday Night Raw and he told me that he was concerned because of something Ted said."

"What the hell is Ted doing talking to CM Punk about you?" Randy said in an angry tone.

" I don't know that's why I asked. Look I will talk to him at the next show." Kate said.

"Alright, you know sometimes I wonder if Ted still doesn't have a thing for you."

"Well don't worry I see Ted more like my brother than anyone else."

"Who is Moxley?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well last night you were having a yell of a dream and you kept calling out Moxley's name. Now I am all for you having wild sex dreams but it would be nice if you would call out my name." Randy said with a laugh.

Kate began to blush "I didn't did I?"

"Yeah you did. Babe but how about I make that fantasy a reality?" Randy said as he began to kiss his wife's neck.

Kate smiled as she looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure what her dreams ment because she had a hot toned man right in front of her. As she pressed her lips to his for a passionate sweet kiss.

It was once again time for Monday Night Raw Kate was on the bus trying to figure out what to wear tonight on camera. This was her first on camera appearance as his wife and she didn't know how much baby bumpy to show. It was small but with the right shirt she could hide or make it known. When there was a knock on the bus door it was Ted.

"Hey Kit. I Layla said you wanted to talk to me what's up?"

"What did you say to Punk last week?" Kate asked him.

" I just asked if the feud between him and Randy really needed to involve you."

"Ted you know that I love you right?"

"Yeah and I love you." He smiled.

"Randy and I have talked about this Punk and I have talked about this. I wont be in any danger and the New Nexus know to be super careful. I trust Punk nothing is going to happen. Alright. But why didn't you come and talk to me?" Kate asked him.

" I don't know. Randy's been a complete ass to me since you to got in that fight."

"Ted I'm sorry that I put you in the middle I really am. I should have just dealt with the whole thing without involving you. I am sorry."

"I know. Randy and I will get over it. But I just can't sit her and let you get hurt again." He told her.

"Ted, Randy wont hurt me again. He promised."

"Kate you are not that Naive are you? I know your not that stupid."

"Listen I have to believe that he is telling me the truth because if I doubt it then I would drive myself insane. I am happy, we are happy. Our marriage is back on track we are having a baby. Life if good. So Ted can you please be happy for me and Randy?" Kate said to her friend.

Ted looked her over he still cared about her and he didn't want to see her get hurt but he knew there was no changing her mind.

"Yes I will be happy for you and Randy. Everything is good with the baby?"

"Yes I just have low iron and have to take these pills and get my levels checked. All the other tests came back good."

"That's great to hear Kate really." Ted said as he hugged his friend. "So are you wearing sweat pants tonight?"

"Shut up. No I just don't know what to wear." Kate said looking at the pile of clothes that was now on the bed.

Finally Kate chose a nice pair of jeans and a black and white strip shirt. Kate went into Randy's locker room and he was standing talking with Cena they were both in their ring gear.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Mrs. Orton." John said with a smile.

"HI John."

"You look hot tonight babe." Randy said with a smile.

"Yeah you actually look Pregnant you know I was starting to think you both made it up to get free stuff." John said.

Kate looked over at Cena and stuck out her tongue. They laughed.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Randy asked Kate.

"Yes ready as I will ever be. I am a little nervous."

"You'll do fine just forget that the camera is even there and go with it. Especially dealing with Punk anything can happen." John advised.

The show started at it was time for their segment.

On Camera: Randy and Kate were talking back stage when David Otunga and Mason Ryan began to attack Randy Orton.

Randy fought back against the two guys.

"Get off of him." Kate yelled but Punk was there to hold on to Kate so she couldn't get involved.

Kate kept yelling and telling them to stop.

"Aww Katie it's alright. Just watch how pathetic your husband looks, you thought you married a Viper?"

Then Punk went bent down and talked to Randy who was leaning against the wall after the two on one assault.

"You managed to put McGillicutty on the shelf. Well where we're gonna send you is much much worse."

Then he proceeds to slam Randy's head a few more times in to the wall. Then a GTS on the concrete floor.

Kate screamed again. "Why Punk , Why are you doing this?"

"I told you everyone makes choices and they need to be held responsible for them." He told her. "Pick up this piece of garbage and drag him to the ring now."

"What about her?" Mason Ryan asked.

"Don't worry about the lovely Mrs. Orton. I've got her." Punk said with a smirked.

As the New Nexus dragged Randy to the ring, CM Punk had a hold on Kate and took her down to the ring as well. He made her watch them assault and humiliation continues Kate kept pleading with Punk to stop.

"Punk Please. Please stop."

As Mason and David continue to hold down Randy , Punk still has a hold of Kate.

"Let go of her my wife Punk." Randy yells.

"Aww don't worry Randy. She's safe with me."

And before Kate knew what happened Punk kissed her in the ring.

Randy was pissed and tried to fight out of the hold he was in. Kate tried not to laugh as she slapped Punk across the face.

Finally the officials come out and break them apart. Punk helped Kate out of the ring, as the officials made Punk and Mason go back stage Kate was now standing by commentary.

"Ring the bell." David Otunga ordered.

The official asked Randy as he looked over at Kate she smiled and nodded. "Ring the bell." She said.

"Ring the bell" Randy told the official

As soon as the bell sounded the fight between Randy and Otunga was on while Kate watching ring side. Randy was weak and swore but he managed to RKO Otunga for the win. Before Kate can get to the into the ring Mason Ryan runs out and boots Orton to the skull and Kate lets out a scream.

"Randy! Randy?" She calls. He looks over at his wife and slowly gets up and delivers another RKO this time to Mason Ryan. Randy stands in the corner and looks over at the stage to see Punk standing there ... Punk runs down to the ring and before he can get to him Randy punts Otunga in the skull.

As Randy's Theme begins to play the crowd starts to chant "Randy, Randy" as he pulls Kate into the ring and give her a huge hug and a passionate kiss in front of the WWE Universe.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming I like to hear what you all have to say. :)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Princess

"He kissed you Kate." Randy said as he paced their bed room.

Raw was in St. Louis this week so they actually got to spend time at home.

"Randy it's been a week. I think you need to get over it." Kate said as she was doing her make up.

"Well I didn't like it. That wasn't the plan you know."

"Yeah I kinda figured it wasn't but I did slap him." Kate said with a giggle.

" I know that was pretty funny."

"Randy it's fine. I don't think he'll do it again at least I don't think he wont." Kate said still standing in front of the mirror.

"You look amazing Kate." Randy said with a smile.

" Really? Randy really?"

He laughed. "Yes you are looking more and more beautiful everyday."

"You keep talking like that and I may just have to kiss you." She smiled.

Randy went over to her and pulled her into a kiss. As he pulled away still looking into each other eyes.

"Not if I kiss you first."

"If you keep kissing me like that then we are going to be late and I'll have to redo my make up."

Randy smirked "We can be a little late." As he kissed her again.

They arrived at the arena and were heading to his locker room. When they ran into John.

"Hey Mr. Fruity Pebbles." Kate said with a laugh.

"Oh Man not you too." He said.

"It's kinda funny you know you should really get a contract with them and get paid for it."

"Already in the works but thank you Kate. You know you would make a hell of a manager." John told her.

"I'll see if I can fit that into my busy schedule. So what's the major plan for Mr. Cena tonight?" She asked.

"First time ever me vs Alberto Del Rio."

"Nice well good luck."

"You to no making out with Punk." He laughed.

"Not funny dude." Randy said.

"It's kinda funny. I mean people thought it made for good tv and that slap Kate nice."

"Yeah well he ever tries that again I will punt him in the skull for real." Randy stated.

**Monday Night Raw:** The show started with a video of the Rock talking with a little boy as if he were John Cena and of course making jokes and giving the kid a box of Fruity Pebbles.

It was now time for Randy's Match. It was Randy Orton vs Mason Ryan.

As his theme music hit Randy came out with Kate by his side. They held hands down to the ring he helped her in the ring and then he did his pose on the turn buckle as she clapped for him and the crowd cheered for him.

"Randy being accompanied to the ring by his wife to watch this match. Randy seems to be haunt as for late by CM Punk. Last week CM Punk and the New Nexus attacked him back stage." Cole said.

"Then CM Punk crossed the line by kissing Randy's wife." Josh stated.

"Well Punk did warn Randy that he would pay him back for punting Nexus members in the skull."

"Yeah but kissing his wife Cole? Even you need to admit that was taking it a bit far." Josh countered.

As CM Punk's theme music began to play and he and Mason Ryan came out. The match started and Randy took control early.

Kate watched the match from ring side pacing near the commentary table. Punk watch the match from the stage. At one point it looked like Mason had Randy beat.

"Kick out Randy!" Kate yelled.

As he did, Punk tossed his arms in the air. "Are you kidding me" he yelled down to the ring. The crowd was cheering "Let's Go Randy!" Then out of no where delivers an RKO to Mason then cover's for the win! Kate was cheering in excitement as his theme music began to play. Punk was standing on stage still in disbelief he couldn't believe it.

"Randy Orton ensures a one on one match at Wrestlemania." Josh says on commentary with excitement.

Randy was standing on the ring ropes facing CM Punk and staring at him. Then Randy gets out of the ring and stares at CM Punk then looks back at Mason Ryan who is still in the ring. Then he leaps to the ring and Punk makes a mad dash for Mason but it's to late by the time he reached the ring Randy had already punted Mason Ryan in the skull. Randy and Punk were now in the ring together Randy in full viper mode. As Punk slowly backs out of the ring and up the ramp Randy's music begins to palay again and the crowd chants "Randy, Randy." When Randy turned around Kate was standing int he ring he pulled her into a hug and a kiss as Punk watched on.

"Randy Orton has taken out all members of the Nexus all but one. Will he be 5 for 5 at Wrestlemania?" Josh said on commentary.

**Backstage:**

"So you're a valet now?" Ted said with a laugh.

"At least I saw the inside of the ring tonight." Kate said back.

"Ha Ha. You are so funny Kit."

"You will get a Wrestlemania match right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah probably. I mean I've been busy with the NXT."

"Oh that's right you are a mentor on NXT." She said with a laugh.

"So have you heard anything about the new talent they are sighing after Wrestlemania?" He asked.

"No? Who are they signing now? I mean they have a lot of talent down there in FCW now and NXT. Seth Rollins he's good, Roman if given the right push he could be a beast."

Ted laughed "Been researching the talent in development have we Kit?"

"I have to know who my Husbands competition will be." She laughed "No I've been reading and editing a lot of the articles about them down there. But I haven't heard about them signing anyone new."

Ted just nodded.

"Hey there Chicago." They heard Punk call as Ted rolled his eyes.

"Hi Punk. Sorry about your last Nexus member looks like you'll be going to Wrestlemania solo." Kate told him with a laugh.

"Yeah but I still have a couple of weeks before then. Next weeks gonna be fun." He gloated.

"Oh I bet, just warn me next time if you plan to kiss me please."

"Oh I see the husband's not happy with me kissing the wife I get it." He laughed "See you next week Katie."

"Bye Punk." She laughed.

That night Kate and Randy were home getting ready for bed.

"It's so nice to be home right after a show." Randy said as he laid back in bed with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah it is. You know I think I am actually looking forward to staying home for a while." Kate said.

"Really? No traveling." Randy asked.

"I mean I love what I do, but our baby is more important." Kate said as she placed her hands on her stomach. Randy smiled and placed his hands on hers. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You know I am actually excited too." Randy said with a smile.

"Finding out if we're having a son or a daughter."

"Randy Jr. Or " Randy paused "How come we haven't thought of any girl names yet?" Randy asked.

" I have thought of a few."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a list , wait I never agreed to Randy Jr." Kate said with a laugh.

" You don't like it?"

" I didn't say I didn't like it I just said I didn't agree to it."

The next day Kate and Randy were once again at the Doctors they checked her iron levels and everything was looking great at the tech started the ultrasound Randy held on to Kate's hand. He was so glad that he was able to be home for this. The tech showed them all the baby's arms and legs.

"Are we finding out the sex today?" the tech asked.

Randy and Kate in unison said "Yes."

The tech laughed and pointed to the screen "congratulations it's a girl."

Kate was crying tears of joy and Randy stared at the screen. He looked at his wife and wiped her tears.

"It's a girl. Our little princess." Randy said as he kissed his wife's forehead while they both stared at their daughter.

"Our Princess." Kate smiled.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and comments.

Kate and Randy are expecting a little girl how exciting. :)

Next Chapter: The feud with Randy and CM Punk continues and Kelly Kelly returns to Raw.

Will Kate meet the new talent being signed to WWE or will something keep them apart?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 You're Fired!

" I know I am so excited to be having a girl." Kate said while talking on the phone to Kelly.

"Any names yet?" Kelly asked.

"A few but I don't know if Randy and I will ever agree."

"What are they?"

"I like Kiley, Maci or even Whitney maybe."

Kelly laughed "Whitney Orton?"

"OK maybe not Whitney." Kate said back.

Kate was sitting on the tour bus watching all the fans arrive at the arena for yet another Monday Night Raw.

"But it's better than Holly right?" Kate questioned.

"Randy likes Holly?" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yeah Holly or Hailey. He said something about Abby too." Kate said.

"Well good luck with picking out a name that you both like."

"Gee thanks. So wedding details?" Kate said changing the subject.

"Well we've booked the band , Lane didn't want a Dj he had to have a live band. I swear he is the bridezilla not me. You already know I've picked my dress. I just need you to come and get yours refitted." Kelly told her.

" I know. I finally had to retire my jeans for maternity pants. I swear I am getting bigger everyday. But Randy says he doesn't notice I think it's just him trying to be nice." Kate said with a laugh.

Kelly laughed "So Robin , You remember Robin right we hung out like a few times together she comes in to the salon a lot."

"Yeah I remember why."

"Well she wanted to know if you would be mad if she threw me a bachelorette party."

Kate thought about it and hesitation " I guess not. What's her plan."

"She wants to take me to Vegas for a huge party." Kelly said with excitement.

"Yeah sounds fun."

"Kate are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah it's fine. I still get to plan the bridal shower right?"

"Of course your still my MOH." Kelly said.

Kate laughed "Did you really just say MOH?"

"Yeah." Kelly said.

Kate was still looking out the window when she saw Eve and Kelly Kelly get out of a car and greet some fans. Kate was instantly pissed off.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Kate said standing up off the couch and stood up looking out the window at them talking with fans.

"Who? Kate what are you talking about?"

"Kelly Kelly is here at Raw. Randy told me she was on Smackdown. What the fuck is she doing here?" Kate said in anger.

"I really wish that bitch had a different name." Kelly laughed.

"Kell please I am so pissed right, now what the hell." Kate said.

"Kate listen , stay calm first of all and second she does still work for WWE maybe they are putting her in a match tonight or something. She probably wont even see Randy."

"Yeah you're probably right. I just want to beat her ass every time I see her ugly face."

"WOW I like this evil side of you. Hey are you gonna be on TV tonight?" Kelly said changing the subject.

"Yeah of course with Wresltemania only a few weeks away. Not sure what Punk has planned but I've learned to be ready." Kate said.

"Well I'll be watching. Think he'll kiss you again?" Kelly asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell yeah. I bet he's a good kisser." Kelly laughed.

Kate just laughed at her friend.

They talked a little more about her bridal shower which was in June. Kate checked her hair and make up one more time before heading into the arena. She was met by Ted.

"Hey there Kit Kat. You are looking nice today."

"What do you want Ted?" She said with a laugh.

"Nothing I just wanted to compliment you." He said with a smile.

"So do you have a match tonight"

Ted laughed " Yeah well kinda of."

"What does that mean?" Kate laughed.

"It means that I am opening the show tonight!" he said with a laugh.

"No way really?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Between you, Randy and Phil you boys don't tell me anything. Speaking of Randy have you seen him?" She asked.

"He was in catering talking with Triple H."

They walked over that way and Kate talked with Layla and Michelle for a bit. Then she headed to Randy's locker room she could hear voices as she walked in she saw Kelly Kelly talking with Randy.

"What the hell?" Kate said as she walked in.

"Well if it' isn't the little wife." Kelly Kelly said annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Kate said as she walked towards her and shoved her against the wall. "I don't know you the hell you think you are but I told you to leave my husband alone."

"Kate honey. Please." Randy said as he tried to pull Kate back.

Kate just looked at her husband. "What the hell is she doing in here?" Kate yelled.

"I came to tell Randy that I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me bitch?" Kate yelled and backed away. " I know I didn't just hear you right?"

"Oh you did. I'm pregnant and it's Randy's baby."

Without thinking Kate slapped Kelly Kelly across the face and rushed out of the room.

"Kate! Kate come back here." Randy yelled as he looked over at Kelly Kelly laughing.

"WOW she really is up tight isn't can't take a joke" Kelly laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you joke about something like that?"

"Honestly just to see the look on her face."

"It's not funny. Kate and I are finally in a good place we are happy and she is having a baby. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you." Randy said as he left the room and went to find Kate.

Kate didn't know what to think she was just so pissed that Kelly Kelly was in Randy's locker room. "She can't be pregnant with Randy's baby right?" Kate thought to her self. Kate went right out to the bus. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was pacing back and forth.

"Why do I let that bitch get to me." She told herself. "What the hell was she even doing there."

Then Kate stopped suddenly and placed her hand on her stomach she felt a weird flutter. She couldn't help but smile.

"Aww Princess are you finally kicking where I can feel you?" Kate said a loud as she felt another kick. "Aww mommy loves you some much baby. But sometimes your dad drives me nuts."

Kate sat on the couch and placed her hands on her belly feeling the little flutters of her daughter. When Randy came in and went right to Kate and bent down in front of her.

"You know that she was lying right. She's not pregnant." Randy stated.

" I don't care." Kate snapped back.

"What?"

"Look I just don't want to deal with this right now. Not in this moment. She is not going to ruin this for me not this time." Kate stated as he rubbed her stomach. Randy looked at her a little confused as she grabbed his hand. He smiled as he could feel his daughter move.

"WOW that's amazing." Randy said with a smile.

" I know this is what's important now Randy. Our daughter. She is what matters so I am going to ask you one time and I swear if you lie to me Randal Keith Orton ... are you still sleeping with that bitch?" Kate said.

"NO! I am done with her I swear. I would never hurt you like that again." Randy told her as he sat next to her putting his arm his one arm around her while the other was still on her stomach.

"Then why was she in your locker room I have to be able to trust you especially when I am home and your on the road." Kate said.

"You can trust me. She just came in to annoy me she did try to kiss me but I told her to back off and to leave. I swear Kate. She just wanted to piss you off that's why she said what she said in there."

"Well I hate the stupid bitch and if I see her again to tonight I might really beat her with an inch of her damn life."

"She doesn't matter. All that matters is us. The three of us we are in this together." Randy Said and he kissed his wifes cheek.

"I love you so much Randal Please don't ever make me regret it."

"I love you too Kate Lynn and believe me I wont."

They kissed each other again.

**Monday Night Raw:** The show opened with Triple H coming out and addressing the Undertaker for their match at Wrestlemania. Kate watched on as Ted interrupted the game and the got Pedigreed through the announcer table.

"Ted you dumb ass." Kate said.

"That wasn't very nice Mrs. Orton." Punk said with a laugh.

"Well it's true I love Ted to death but what an idiot did he really think he could take out the game by himself. Hell Legacy could barely take him out." Kate stated.

Punk just smiled "So are you ready for tonight Chicago?"

"Always. But what's the plan?" Kate wondered.

Punk went over the plan with Kate who thought it was brilliant.

John Cena addressed the WWE Universe via satellite and said that he would be there next week to face the Miz and the Rock face to face.

Randy's music hit as he headed to the ring for his Wrestlmania Rewind Match with Rey Mysterio. Kate was watching the match on their bus.

The match started and Rey was getting in some good shots to Randy at first it was a good back and forth match. Rey goes for the 619 but Randy counters. When CM Punk pops up on the screen outside in the parking lot.

"Hello Randal!"

Randy stops in the ring and looks at the screen.

"How you doing Randal Keith Orton." Punk starts with a little wave. "You right I don't know what sick and twisted is. But I do know that's a really nice bus."

The camera pans out to show Orton's tour bus.

"And I can't wait to see your lovely wife again." Punk says with a smirk as he heads towards the door to the bus. Randy gets out of the ring and runs all the way to the parking lot.

"That's Randy Orton's tour bus in the parking lot of this arena. My Lord CM Punk just went on to Randy's Orton's tour bus." Cole says on commentary.

When he gets there he looks around and tries to open the bus door but it's locked. Punk comes out of no where and hits him with a wrench to the knee, Randy falls to the ground in pain. Kate hears the commotion and comes to the door and screams when she see's Punk.

"What are doing? Randy. Randy. Some one help him!"

"Shh Katie."

Punk softly grabs Kate's arm and holds it so she is standing next to him as he bends down to talk to Randy.

"I bet right about now those voices in your head are telling you that you shouldn't have kicked McGillicutty, Otunga and Mason Ryan. I don't think you will be punting anybody in the skull at Wrestlemania. Now aint that a kick in the head." Then he kicked Randy in the head.

"OH God You Ass hole!" Kate Screamed. But before she could scream for help. Punk softly pulls her close and puts her back up against the bus and proceeded to kiss her again. As Randy lay there in pain and agony. When Punk pulls away this time. Kate held in a smile and watched as he walked away and blew her a kiss. She was snapped back into reality when she noticed Randy in on the ground she went over to him and knelt next to him and called for help once again.

"Somebody help? Anybody please we need help"

Before the camera man finally yelled they were all clear.

Randy sat up and looked over at Kate.

"He kissed you again. What an ass hole."

Kate couldn't help but laugh "How do you know I didn't kiss him this time." She stated as Randy stood up and he held out his hand to help Kate up. Randy just rolled his eyes. As they entered the arena they were met by John.

"Nice Job Guys!" John gloated.

"I thought you were at home." Kate said.

"Nah, I would never miss Raw this is just away for me to mess with the Miz. But I thought I told you no more making out."

Kate just laughed.

"Well it must be nice to be able to kiss another man and but your husband can't kiss another woman." Kelly Kelly said.

"Not now Kelly as a matter of fact not ever." Randy said to her.

"Aww but that's not what you were saying earlier before we were interrupted by that fat cow you call your wife." she said.

That sent Kate over the edge as she let go of Randy's hand and was now nose to nose with Kelly Kelly.

"Listen Barbie I told you to stay away from me and my family I shouldn't have to say it again you hoe." Kate said.

Randy grabbed Kate's hand "Come on honey. Let's go." He told her.

Kate ignored him.

"Bitch you are so lucky I'm pregnant right now or I would kick your ass." Kate said as she began to walk away.

"Well at least I didn't need to get knocked up to keep my husband." Kelly Kelly shot back.

Kate whipped around and slapped her across the face. Randy grabbed Kate and twirled her around as John grabbed Kelly Kelly. They were still yelling an exchanging words when Stephanie came up.

"Kate are you alright?" She asked.

"This is unbelievable she hit me Stephanie and you're asking her if she's ok?"

"Shut Up Kelly Kelly. My dad's office now!"

Kelly walked away in after John put her down.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I know I shouldn't let our personal problems get in the way here but that woman ... I swear."

"Kate you're right, but I know what she did earlier and I am sure she deserved the slap. But can you just stay clear of her the rest of the night please?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. We are leaving any way." Randy said.

"Call me tomorrow alright Kate?"

Kate smiled "Of course I will."

That night they headed home, Kate and Randy didn't say a word on the plane ride home. She didn't want to deal with the whole Kelly Kelly thing. It just didn't matter , she wasn't going to let it bother her. They landed in St. Louis and had just walked in the door when Kate got a text from Stephanie.

"My dad just Fired Kelly Kelly!"

"What the hell?" Kate said out loud.

"What babe? What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Vince fired Kelly Kelly."

"Your kidding?" Randy said.

"No Steph just told me."

"Well that's just insane." Randy stated.

Kate just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I am tired and I am going to bed."

Kate then went up stairs and got ready for bed. When Randy came in and got ready for bed as well.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked him as he was getting ready to get into bed.

"Going to bed?" He said.

"Not in here. You're sleeping on the couch." Kate said as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Kate you're not serious? I am tired I don't want to fight."

"I don't either."

"Is this like a pregnancy hormone thing? Hunter warned me about this."

"Don't blame me being pregnant on you being an idiot. I just don't want to sleep next to you tonight." She said as she grabbed a pillow and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch if your sleeping in here."

"Kate come back to bed, I am not gonna let me pregnant wife sleep on the couch. Why are you so pissed at me?" Randy asked.

"You really have to ask? Look I am tired and I am not feeling well so whatever sleep in here sleep on the couch I just don't care."

Kate said as she crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments!

Why is Kate mad at Randy?

Should Kelly Kelly have been fired?

Next Chapter: Finally Wrestlemania.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Wrestlemania

"Yes she is still mad at me?" Randy told John while they were playing Xbox on the bus.

"What did you do?"

"Honestly I don't know it's been over a week now?"

"Well I can tell she seems very annoyed with you. Where is she now anyway?" John asked.

"Steph and her went out to lunch with her mom and sister. Georgie is excited about coming to the show tonight."

"Think about what was the last thing you talked about before your fight."

Randy though a moment "Stephanie just sent her a text about Kelly being fired."

"Alright?" John questioned. "What did you say?"

"I said that, that was insane." Randy stated.

"Randy you really are an idiot."

"What?"

"Kate's mad because you defended Kelly."

"I did not."

"You told your wife that it was insane that Kelly was fired right?"

"Yeah I mean it seemed a little much but from what Hunter told me it wasn't just the her and Kate fighting thing." Randy sat there for a moment. "That's why she's mad because she thinks I didn't want her fired?"

"Yeah." John told his friend.

" I really am an idiot."

John laughed "Yeah you are. You better apologize to your wife."

**With Kate:** Stephanie , Kate, Nina and Georgie were eating lunch at the cheese cake factory.

"So Georgie are you excited to come to the show tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Very. I've never been to a WWE event. I am super excited. I can't wait to meet CM Punk." Georgie said with excitement.

Stephanie laughed and looked over at Kate. "She's a CM Punk fan really?"

"Well he's from Chicago , were from Chicago. We all love us some CM Punk." Kate laughed.

"Yeah and that kiss last week , I have to say was a little intense." Stephanie said.

"It was part of the story-line. That's it. I am just going to be glad when Wrestlemania is over."

"Yeah this time of year is always crazy and I am going to miss you on the road." Stephanie said.

"I know but I think this is for the best. I can stay home and take better care of myself. I've haven't been feeling well lately and I think it's just all the running around and everything." Kate stated.

"Is everything alright? I mean is the doctor concerned?" Nina asked.

"Mom everything is fine, I think I may just be over worked."

After a great lunch a little shopping of course they headed to the arena. Kate showed her mom and sister the tour bus.

"WOW it's really big. I can't believe you live her most of the time." Georgie said.

"Yeah well it's our home away from home." Kate said as she began to clean up a little in the kitchen, she knew that John and Randy must have hung out on the bus earlier.

"Kate Lynn Sweetie are you sure everything is alright? You just seem distracted?"

"Mom everything is fine, I've just been run down that's all. To be honest I am just sick of fighting with Randy." Kate told her mom.

"Things still aren't any better with you two?"

"Mom he defended that bitch." Kate said and then noticed Georgie reading over on the couch. "Sorry! But he defended her. It told me that he thought it was insane that Vince fired her. I mean really? She's slept with my husband and attacked me more than once. I attacked her too but I am just thankful that Vince is on my side. But my husband should be on my side he should have said good I'm glad she's fired. Now you wont have to worry about what' happens on the road when you're home. But he didn't"

"Kate you know I love you. But in Randy's defense he is a guy. He probably didn't mean to defend her he was probably just saying the first thing that came out of his head. Your dad does that all the time." Nina said with a laugh.

Kate sat there a moment. "Do you think I over reacted?"

"Yeah maybe just talk to him."

"I will and thanks mom. Maybe Randy's right about these hormones I am just tired all the time and over whelmed and I don't know how to feel most of the time." Kate said.

Nina just smiled.

Later that evening Kate showed her Nina, Brock and Georgie around backstage. They met some supers stars and Brock was talking with John, Randy and Ted. When CM Punk walked past and Georgie let out a fangirl scream.

"Katie... Katie! That's him! That's really him. CM Punk!"

"G calm down. He's just a guy." Ted said with a laugh.

"Yeah you don't fangirl over me?" Randy said.

"Yeah well that's because your my brother-in-law and Ted well he's just Ted. But CM Punk he's the best in the world."

"Would you like to meet him?" Kate asked.

"Please? That would be like the best thing ever."

Kate took her sister's hand and headed over to CM Punk.

"Hey Punk you got a minute."

Punk smiled "Of course anything for you Chicago. How does it feel to be in our home town?"

"It's feels wonderful. I bet your excited the crowd is going to go nuts tonight for you."

"Yeah one of the few places that actually like me."

"Some day Punk you're gonna turn face and then everyone will be chanting your name."

"OK!" He said sarcastically then he noticed Georgie. " And who do we have here?"

"This is my little sister Georgie and she is a huge CM Punk fan and wanted to meet you."

"HI Georgie. CM Punk."

Georgie giggled "I know! You are the best in the world."

"You really think so. I mean I have made your brother in laws life a living hell recently. I mean I haven't really been nice to your sister either." Punk stated.

"yeah well Randy deserved it for punting all those people and as far as my sister she liked it when you kissed her."

"Georgia May!"

"What? I heard you talking to Kelly this morning about you and Punk."

Kate's face turned red and Punk just laughed. They talked a little more and then he signed an autograph for her and posed for a picture.

"Now Georgie you better not sell that on eBay."

"Never this is my forever. You are Awesome!"

Kate took Brock, Nina and Georgie down to their ring side seats before the show and then headed back stage.

Monday Night Raw: The show opened with CM Punk sitting Indian style in the ring with the lights down low. The crowd chanting "CM Punk"

" I'm gonna miss this. You see I have my severe doubts that when I descend upon Atlanta at Wrestlemania. That the fans will warmly receive me like my people here in Chicago. And you are all my people just like the members of the new nexus were my people and I watched Randal Keith Orton take them out one by one. Here's the one big glaring difference between Randal and myself he lives in a fantasy word and I fantasy myself a realist. Because the truth boiled down to its essence is this whether or a member of the New Nexus or just happen to live in the town that I was born and raised in. I really don't care what happens to you. You got punted in the head not my problem. My problem is Randal Keith Orton. If I want someone fetch me a coffee or if I need someone to watch my back all I have to do is snap my figures and I can get any number of mindless little sheep to do whatever I want. I even got Randy's gorgeous by the way wife to kiss me not once but twice!" He says still in the ring. Punk stands up at this point.

"So now for weeks this momentous psychological advantage that the Viper has built up turns out to be nothing more than a false sense of security. Last week Randal slipped up , he told the WWE Universe that he likes to travel around on his big fancy super star bus. Let's go back to last week in the parking lot, I want to share with you this beautiful Hallmark moment."

On the screen they showed the clip of last week when Punk attacked Randy's knee outside his bus along with the part where he blew Kate a kiss.

"I know Randal Keith Orton cares about is wife and I take tremendous satisfaction in knowing that when she goes to sleep at night now she closes her eyes and thinks about me!" He laughed. "She finally see's him for what he truly is. Kate finally see's him on the cold concrete helpless with me standing over him. Randal never should have ever, ever punted me in the head two years ago. It cost me a championship and now I have cost him Randy the respect of his family. And all this hatred that I have inside has just been keeping me warm and Randy his family will never look at him the same ever again and I am just getting started. With his wife standing ring side , I close this sick and twisted chapter at Wrestlemania."

As CM Punk was getting out of the ring, The Vipers music hit as Randy slowly made his way down to the ring with his knee heavily taped. As Randy got into the ring Punk wasted no time and they started to fight with each other. Randy got the upper hand and gave Punk a DDT off the ropes. He set up for the Punt kick put his knee gave out before the could get to Punk. Cm Punk begins to toy with Randy in the ring, knowing that his knee gave out and he can't get to him. Punk kicks Randy in the knee. As Kate comes down to the ring.

"Punk Please! Stop! You'll get him at Wrestlemania. You don't have to do this now! Please." Kate pleaded him.

"Look at your wife Randal, she's begging now." Punk said.

Punk put Randy over his shoulders.

"Please! Please stop." Kate cried once again.

With and evil smirk CM Punk delivers the GTS to Randy. As he stands over Randy and his music begins to play he blows a kiss to Kate before he leaves the ring.

Kate got into the ring and knelt beside Randy, as Punk looked back at the ring.

"That is just an example of how sick and twisted CM Punk can be." Jerry Lawler said on commentary.

**Backstage** -

"Nice job out there." Punk told Kate.

"Yeah thanks. Did you really need to mention the kiss?" She joked.

"Well after what your sister said I thought what the hell."

"See you at Wrestlemania Punk."

He laughed "See you at Wrestlemania Katie."

**Over the next week** Kate and Randy were only home like one day before heading down to Atlanta for all the Wrestlemania activities scheduled. Kate was in their hotel room taking a nap when her phone range.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Guess what bitch!"

"Kelly?" She said.

"Yeah I am in Atlanta and I want to see you."

"Why are you in Atlanta?"

"Robin and I had to see the Dragon Gate USA shows. Two days man it's insane."

"Kell you flew all the way to Atlanta for that?" Kate asked.

"Yes. What hotel are you in? We're at the days inn?" Kelly told her friend.

"We're at the Hilton. Down town."

"Well let's meet up for dinner tonight before the show."

"Kell I can't we have the hall of fame tonight."

"Lunch then 20 minutes?"

"Fine!" Kate said.

Kate slowly got up and brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She walked down to the guy where she saw Randy and John working out.  
"There's my beautiful wife. How was your nap?"

"It was good. Just not long enough."

"Yeah you're looking a little pale you feeling alright?" Randy asked with concern.

"Yeah Fine. I am going to meet up with Kelly for lunch." Kate told him.

"Kelly? Your best friend Kelly is in Atlanta?"

John laughed. "Of course she is. Dragon Gate has a two huge shows this weekend."

"How the hell do you know that Cena?" Kate said with a laugh.

"Don't tell I heard that the WWE is gonna sign one of their stars this weekend. No one really knows who it is but he's suppose to be one of the best they have on the mic and in the ring." John said.

"Really? Wonder who it is? Kate you know that stuff any ideas?" Randy asked.

Kate thought a moment " It could be a number of people. But my money is on Jon Moxley. I mean if WWE is serious about signing a guy who will change the company well then he'll be the one to do it."

"Moxley hmm. The same guy from your sex dreams?" Randy said with a laugh.

Kate rolled her eyes. " I will see you both later."

Kate met up with Robin and Kelly at a little place a few blocks from the hotel. All Kelly could talk about was the show and how she was excited to be able to go to both of them. Kate didn't say much as she just picked at her food.

"So Kate Wrestlmania." Robin said.

"Yeah one of the biggest WWE events of the year."

"You'll be ring side tomorrow right?" Kelly asked. "You such a lucky bitch."

"I will probably be ring side yes."

"Kate you really should ditch the fall of fame thing and come with us. It's going to be awesome."

"Kelly I can't really, I have to go. But you lady's have fun and Kelly be careful please."

"Always."

Kate headed back to the hotel. That night they went to the hall of fame ceremony. Kate was just tired and didn't really talk to many people she talked with Layla and Michelle , but was ready to go the second the show was over.

**WRESTLEMANIA:** Finally it was time for the show to start. It felt like this day had just went on forever.

Randy and CM Punk's match was mid - card they were the 6th match of the night.

Randy was in his locker room getting ready.

"Are you up for this babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Jerry earlier and told him he better have an extra chair on commentary if your match runs long." Kate said with a laugh.

"I love you , you know that right?" Randy said.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I've just been weird lately."

"Babe after tonight things will start to slow down I promise." Randy told her while pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I know. So Kelly and Robin apparently got drunk last night and couldn't find their hotel room."

Randy laughed " I am so glad that you were in my arms last night instead of with them."

"Me too. I wish I knew why she does this like that."

"Who knows. You ready to watch you man beat up a Punk." Randy said.

"Always!" Kate said while she kissed his lips softly.

The match was under way Randy took control early until Punk began to attack his injured knee. Which he spent most of the match focusing on. Kate was ring side cheering on Randy in the match when he finally took control again. He went for the punt to the skull, but his injured knee stopped him. Punk signaled for the GTS, but Randy went for a RKO. Punk dodged and went to the top rope. He went for a Springboard Clothesline, but Orton hit the RKO.

Randy beat CM Punk at Wrestlemania.

As Randy posed on the turn buckle he looked down at his wife and smiled. He got down and right in front of the commentary table he pulled her close to give her a passionate kiss for the whole WWE Universe to see.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments! Keep them coming!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Are you truly happy?

**Monday after Wrestlemania:** Kate was on the bus working on her computer reading over some of the articles about Wrestlemania. Some of them were well written and others , she felt like a teacher with her red pen in hand changing words and phrases so they weren't one-sided. Then she noticed she had new e-mail from Ben marked URGENT READ!

As Kate opened the e-mail and began to read it her heart began to flutter and she could feel her cheeks getting a bit flushed she couldn't believe it she was so full of excitement and pride in that moment. The WWE just signed Jon Moxley as Dean Ambrose. "This is awesome." She thought to herself. She hoped that one day she would be able to meet him. He would be starting down in FCW. But Kate knew that with in the next few years if WWE knew what was good for them he would be moved to the main roster.

"He's a great talent and I am super excited for him to get this amazing chance with the WWE. He is the future of this company Ben, mark my words. Someday he will be a WWE Champion." Kate typed back to Ben.

About an hour before Raw started Kate finally got up and went into the arena. Where she was met by John.

"Hey you just missed him!" John said with a smile.

"Missed who?" Kate said a bit confused.

"Dean Ambrose or well he use to be Jon Moxley." John said.

"What? He was here?"

"Yeah they were showing him around. I can't believe you were right. They signed Moxley. I don't know much about him but when I met him he seemed cool."

"Yeah you should check out some of his work. I am telling you John he will give you a run for you money." Kate said with a smile.

"Is he still here?" Kate asked as she blushed a little.

"Aww do I detect a little crush on the new guy." John laughed.

"Shut up Cena!" Kate laughed back. "Good Luck with the Rock tonight!"

"Nice. You just watch tonight will be epic." John told her.

"Epic huh. Well then you better not disappoint"

Then Randy came up.

"There's my beautiful wife." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Did you take a nap?"

"No I just finished up some work. Did you get to meet the new guy?" Kate asked him.

"No. I was talking with Vince. I think Hunter was showing him around."

"What were you talking to Vince about? Are you in trouble again Randal?" Kate said with a laugh.

"No I am not in trouble and it doesn't really matter what I was talking to Vince about." He told her.

As Monday Night Raw started Kate couldn't help but wonder what the heck Randy was talking to Vince about.

Randy was in a tag match with Rey Mysterio vs. CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. As this match started Kate watched with Layla and Michelle.

"So are you sure you're gonna be happy staying at home?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. I know I will be bord out of my mind, but I think it's best for now. I can still work from home and once the baby arrives who knows maybe I will come back to work on the road." Kate told them.

"Well I know that I will miss it but my family and my health is more important. So I totally get your choice Kate and I respect it." Michelle said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Layla asked.

"I am done after Extreme Rules." Michelle said.

"What? Really?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Mark and I are getting married and I just can't do this anymore. I want to be at home and start a family. So I get your choice. I mean after you have the baby are you going to want to come back to work on the road?" Michelle asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean I want to but I know that everything is going to change when I see her little face." Kate said with a smile.

They turned their attention back to the match. Punk and Orton were in the match and of course Punk targeted Randy's injured knee.

"Punk come on really? Give him a break." Kate said.

Layla laughed "You do know that can't hear you right honey?"

Kate just laughed and nodded her head as the match went on.

Mysterio went for the 619 but Cody interfered and got tagged in and took control of the match. Then he tagged in Punk and Mysterio fought for a bit until they both tagged in their partner. Randy went for the cover over Cody but Punk interfered. Then Randy set up Rey for the 619 and then he delivered and RKO to Cody for the Win.

"That's what I'm talking about Ladies." Kate said with a smile. "Even with an injury he can still kick some ass."

" Yeah well my man in still undefeated at Wrestlemania." Michelle gloated.

"Yeah , Yeah!" Kate said with a laugh.

**Two Day's Later:** Kate was up and ready to go by 9:30 am. She was eating breakfast waiting for Randy to get up. She was so excited about today. They were actually going baby shopping.

Kate walked back up to their room and Randy was still sleeping it was now 10 am.

"Randy." Kate said softly as he began to touch his face softly. He didn't say anything he just stirred in the bed a little.

"Randy! Honey please ... it's time to get up."

"hmm babe really?" He said with his eyes still shut.

Then Kate decided to move to plan B. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss he gladly returned. As he opened his eyes Kate pulled away.

"Now that is what I call, a hell of a good morning." He said with a smile as he pulled Kate into another kiss.

"We don't have time for that! It's baby shopping day!" Kate smiled as she pulled away from his kiss.

Randy let out a groan. "Really? Today?" He said.

"Yes! You're not getting out of this. You promised we could to it today before you go back on the road."

"Alright Fine." Randy said as he sat up. "But I think I need a little something first." He grinned. Kate laughed as she kissed him again. "Later if you're lucky."

"That's my point babe I want to get lucky." He laughed again.

With in the hour they were in his truck heading to the store. He was a bit over whelmed when they walked in. This store was defiantly not for the Viper but he could see how excited Kate was. Kate grabbed Randy hand as they went over to the cribs.

"What about this one?" Kate asked Randy excitedly.

"It's nice." Randy stated.

Kate looked over at Randy she could tell that he wasn't really into this.

"You're not really into this are you?" She asked him.

"Not really. But I love how excited you are." He said as he kissed her cheek. "So we've decided on the brown and pink butterfly's?" He asked.

Kate smile "Yes. It's will be super cute you'll see."

"Oh I believe you babe."

They picked out the crib, car seat /stroller and Kate went all out with cloths and other things. They spent all day shopping but they got almost everything the baby could every want or need. They were now eating dinner at Olive Garden.

"So you have to admit you had fun today Randy." Kate told him.

"Alright I did. It was funny picking out things for our daughter. But if you tell any one ... " He smiled.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Kate laughed.

"I am gonna miss you so much when I'm gone."

"I know I am going to miss you too. But just think when you get home in a few weeks we can put together the nursery. I'll have it painted by then." Kate said.

"No! I don't think so. Babe I will paint it when I get home and then we can set everything up I promise."

"Alright. I'll let you paint nursery." Kate said with a smile.

"Good I knew you would see it my way."

The next day Kate kissed Randy good-bye as he headed back on the road. He was right things had calmed down a bit now that Wrestlemania was over but they were all getting ready for Extreme Rules and the WWE Draft was coming up as well. Kate was busy with the magazine and the web page.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Moxley signed with the WWE." Kelly complained a few days later on the phone.

"Well I didn't know how public the information was. I knew they were going to sign someone before Wrestlemania it wasn't until the Monday after that I knew who it was." Kate told her best friend.

"Well just know that I hate you for keeping this a secret. It really wasn't a secret."

"Yeah , Yeah. I am telling someday your paths will cross and if you don't take advantage I will never forgive you."

"Kelly I am pregnant and married. I am not the Dean Ambrose type."

"Yeah , Keep Telling yourself that."

"I am happily married to Randy. Kelly."

"Are you? Kate please be honest are you really happy? Can you really still trust him? " Kelly asked.

"Yes Kelly I trust my husband and I am really happy." Kate said.

They talked a little more about Kelly's wedding and the bridal shower. But in the back of Kate's mind Kelly's words echoed "Are you really happily married to Randy? Can you honesty still trust him?"

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments!

Next Chapter: Extreme Rules and Kate's asked to go down FCW!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Extreme Rules.

**Almost one month later** - Kate loved being at home it was nice and relaxing however she did get board. She was helping Kelly with all her wedding.

Kate was working on her computer when her phone range. She smiled when she saw that it was Stephanie.

"Hello Stephanie." Kate said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID duh!"

"Right! Anyway how are you doing?" She asked.

"I am good. Just had another appointment and the baby great!"

"Good I am so glad to hear that."

"How are the girls?"

"Wonderful growing every day!"

"Aww that's great!"

"So I called to ask you a huge favor?"

Kate laughed "Alright Stephanie what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go down to Florida for a few days?" Stephanie asked.

"Why?"

"Well we have some new talent down there and we want to feature them in the special addition of the magazine that comes out in a few months."

"Alright? But why can't Ben go down there or even send Shelly?" Kate asked.

"Well because Frank wants you to do it and so does my father. They know you are the best. Besides I'll be down here for Extreme Rules anyway and I really want to see you." Stephanie said.

"Fine. I'll do it! When do I need to be there?"

"The day tomorrow after noon."

"Stephanie are you kidding me? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I know! I know short notice but I've already booked for flight! I will see you in FLorida tomorrow."

As Kate hung up the phone she couldn't believe she let Stephanie talk her into this. But at least she would be able to see Extreme Rules. Randy was facing CM Punk for another match.

**The Next day:** Kate flew to Florida and met up with Stephanie.

"Hi Kate." Stephanie greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Stephanie."

"How was your flight?"

"Long I swear I am becoming a horrible flyer."

"I was the same way. But you are looking great!"

"Thanks. So are you going to tell me about this article that I am writing?" Kate asked as they got into the car and headed over to the FCW.

"Well I want you to interview and talk to Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins for sure. I know that William Regal has a lot to say about them for sure." Stephanie said.

"Alright, but I still don't know why Ben couldn't have done this." Kate said.

" I know you wanted to stay home, but you're here now so let's just enjoy beside we can got to Extreme Rules tomorrow. Did you tell Randy you were coming down?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I did. He wasn't that happy about it but I told everything was fine and I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow."

They arrived at the FCW gym and went in. They were a few people there working out.

"HI William." Stephanie said as she hugged William Regal. "This is Kate Orton, she going to be writing the feature article for FCW."

"Well it's fine to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you." William said with a smile.

"Thank you. So where do I start? I've heard you wanted me to talk to Dean Ambrose and a Seth Rollins?" Kate asked.

"Yes those two are going places in this business. However you just missed Ambrose, Seth should be back a little later."

"What do you mean she just missed Ambrose when's he coming back?"

"Well he'll be making his camera début challenging Rollins in July." William said with a smile. "He's a hell of worker and so intense. He was here early this morning working out."

Kate sat down with William and talked to him most of the afternoon and walked around the FCW ring talking with other people getting a good idea where she wanted the article to go. However she didn't get to see Rollins or Ambrose.

"I can't believe I missed out on meeting Ambrose again. What is it that we can't seem to be in the same place at the same time." Kate thought to her self.

"Well William here is a list of questions if you could just have Ambrose and Rollins e-mail me their thoughts I can put them into the article." Kate told him.

"Sounds good I will make sure that they do that." William said.

After dinner Stephanie and Kate headed to Tampa for Extreme Rules.

" I can't believe I didn't get to meet Dean Ambrose." Kate said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I really want to meet him. I mean I've seen him wrestle as Moxley and I am so excited that WWE is giving him a chance and Stephanie he'll be on the main roster with in the next couple of years." Kate smiled.

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh if the WWE knows what's good for it then he will be. He's crazy in the ring and amazing on the mic." Kate told her.

"Do I sense a little crush?" Stephanie smiled.

"No! I am just saying he is an amazing talent and I am glad that he is here at the WWE."

"Kate it's so cute when you go all fangirl." Stephanie said.

"Yeah , Yeah. Are we almost there because if not I am so gonna have to stop to pee." Kate said with a laugh.

They finally arrived in Tampa Kate went on the bus and saw Randy sitting on the couch playing his x box.

"Hi there."

"Hi babe." Randy said with a smiled as he got up and pulled his wife close.

"I missed you so much!" He told her as he began to kiss her.

"I missed you too. How was the show?" Kate asked him.

"It was good. How was FCW?"

"It was alright a few of the people they wanted featured weren't there but I told them to just have them e-mail me their answers."

"You look really tired are you feeling alright?" Randy asked with concern.

"Randy I am ... well we are fine. I am just tired nothing to worry about."

Kate and Randy were now laying in bed, as she was eating a snack. Randy wanted to know all about her last doctors appointment.

"Randy it's ok that you missed it, we just talked about the baby she is doing really well and growing like she is supposed to. Dr. Weston did talk to me about a birth plan. I guess we need to have a plan in place. Like who we want in the room, drugs or no drugs. That sort of thing." Kate told him.

"Well I guess that's all up to you. I mean I will be there for sure." Randy said with a smile as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I wont miss the birth of my daughter."

"Randy I love you so much and I am so glad that you want to be there but what are the chances of you making it on time. What if I go into labor during a Monday Night Raw are you really going to leave live TV for?" Kate questioned.

"Kate honey don't worry about it." Randy said with a smile.

"That is so easy for you to say don't worry about it. But Randy I can't do this alone and I am scared that you wont be here for this." Kate said as she held in her tears.

"Babe I am being traded to Smackdown at the next draft." Randy said.

"What?" Kate questioned as their eyes locked on each other.

"I have been talking to Vince for a few weeks now about it and I told him how important this was and he totally agreed so they are trading me to Smackdown in April I will feud with Christian or a bit then I am taking a few months off." Randy said.

"What? Really Randy don't lie to me?" Kate said.

"No lying here. I will be home mid- July until mid-September depending on when our little princess makes an appearance."

"Randal Keith Orton I love you so much right now!" Kate said with a smile.

"I love you too Kate Lynn Orton." Randy smiled as he pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

**The Next Day** : Kate was glad that she came down because this was Michelle's last match they had a little party for her as well.

"Hey Chicago!" Punk greeted with a smile.

"Hello Punk. So I see you and Nexus still can't leave my husband alone?" Kate said with a grin.

"Well he is such an easy target." Punk laughed.

"Right, and that's why he beat you at Wrestlemania?"

"Nice! Katie way to hit a guy when he's down." Punk laughed.

"So tonight Last Man Standing match huh!" Kate said.

"Yeah. One last run before he heads to smackdown."

"Did everyone know about that but me?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't worry I don't think a lot of people know I only know because he told me."

"So is he winning tonight or are you? I'd like to be ready."

"I will never tell. You are just going to have to watch like everyone else Mrs. Orton." Punk said.

"Well thanks for nothing Punk. Good luck tonight and don't beat my baby daddy up to much!" Kate laughed.

Extreme Rules: The first match of the night was Randy vs Punk in their last man standing match. Kate watched back stage with Stephanie.

"Do you know who's going to win?" Stephanie asked.

"No Randy or Punk wouldn't tell me. The ass wholes." Kate said with a laugh.

Towards the end of their brutal match each man had a kendo stick in hand. Randy got up at the 5 count as Punk was on the turn buckle. Randy then began to beat him with the kendo stick on the back. Randy then get on the top rope next to Punk and delivers an RKO as they both come crashing down to the mat. Randy is holding the back of his next as Punk lay in the ring. As the official began to count Randy slowly stood up. When he reached 10. Randy was the winner. Randy beat CM Punk in a last man standing match. He celebrated in the ring before heading back stage.

Kate was so excited when she saw him she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his.

"A little excited your man won?" Randy grinned.

"You have no idea. You were so amazing that RKO babe. You were so hot out there. Damn." Kate said again as she kissed him.

"I think we need to move this to a private party." Randy smiled.

"You bet your baby oiled ass we do." Kate smiled as she kissed him again.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

Thank you to Wolfgirl2013 about the Idea of Kelly Kelly being pregnant a few chapters ago! :) Thanks for the idea!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 I can't lose her!

As Promise at the WWE Draft Randy Orton was traded to Smackdown. So for the last several weeks he had been busy traveling and finishing up his appearances for the Raw Brand. Kate had been home alone she really missed Randy. She did talk to him everyday but it just wasn't the same. She hung out his mom and sister and did a lot more baby shopping. Kate couldn't wait for Randy to get home he would be home for almost a week before he would have to leave again and they were going to be setting up the nursery.

Kate was in the kitchen listening to music singing and dancing around the kitchen. While she was fixing herself lunch. The music was up to loud and she didn't even hear the door open or the fact that her husband was standing there watching her dance! She let out a little scream when she noticed him.

"Damn it Randal Keith Orton! You scared the hell out of me." She said as she stared at him with a serious look on her face.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at his amazing pregnant wife.

"Sorry Sweetie. You look amazing." He told her as he walked into he kitchen the rest of the way.

Kate smiled "Your kidding right? I am huge!" She said as she placed her hands on her baby bump.

Randy pulled his wife close. "You're pregnant not huge! I think you look beautiful!" He reassured her as he kissed her lips softly and rubbing his hands over her baby bump softly.

"I missed you!" She told he as they stared at each other and she kissed him passionately once again.

Randy smiled into the kiss.

"I missed you too!"

Then Randy noticed what was on the counter and noticed an odd combination. "What the hell are you eating?"

"Peanut Butter and Pickles! It's good you should try it!" She said with a smile as she picked up a pickle and a spoon full of peanut butter and ate it.

Randy made a face and then laughed. "That's alright sweetie I will take your word for it!" He told her and then kissed her forehead.

That evening Randy painted the nursery a light pink color. Kate stood in the door way and watched him. He had the window open so the fumes wouldn't bother her.

"You know you could let me help you know." She stated.

"Kate honey I love you but I've got this. I don't want you to get sick."

Kate smiled she loved this side of Randy. She didn't see it often but when she did it was a major turn on. He really a kind and caring husband. When he wasn't being an ass.

Then next afternoon Randy set up the crib and put together the stroller and car seat. Kate folded the blankets and clothes and began to put them away.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"For what?" Randy asked as he was working on the car seat.

"For putting on this together and for putting up the butterfly curtains last night." Kate smiled.

"Babe this is for our daughter. It was nothing. I mean I haven't been home much it's the least I could do."

He pulled her close "Just think soon we are going to have a baby."

"Yeah out little princess will be here." Kate smiled.

"I'm not really a religious guy but by the grace of God she is out miracle baby. We've wanted her for so long and I can't wait to see her face." Randy said with a smiled as he kissed his wife.

"That's it!" Kate said with a smile.

"What?"

"Grace! That's our daughter's name." Kate said.

"Grace Lynn Orton. I love it." Randy said.

"Me too. Our little Gracie."

"Our little Gracie." Randy repeated.

Over the next few days Randy was amazing he finished the nursery complete with their little princess's name on the wall.

**June** - Randy was officially on Smackdown and beat Christian for the World Heavy Weight Championship. At over the Limit he beat Christian once again.

Randy was on the road once again with Smackdown. Kate was in Chicago for Kelly's bridal shower.

The day of the Bridal Shower Kate , Nina and Georgie were all at the restaurant called the lobby setting up and decorating for her party. Kate was so excited for her friend she was getting married in less than a month.

"Kate everything look wonderful." Nina told her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. I really hope that Kelly likes it. I mean I tried to use purple , silver and black to keep with her theme." Kate said.

"It looks awesome Katie." Georgie said. "So where is Randy this weekend?"

Kate thought a moment "I think he said something about North Carolina. All I know is that he will be in Washington DC on Sunday for Capital Punishment."

"I really wish they would use different names sometimes for those paper views." Nina said.

Kate and Georgie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all for entertainment Mom."

"Are you excited to have Randy home soon?" Nina asked.

"Yes. Very. He's been so amazing over the last few months I can't believe it. The nursery is all done, he even baby proofed the house and we've started working on our birth plan. I don't know he's like a different person." Kate said with a smile.

"That's a good thing right?" Nina questioned.

"Yes. I mean I love Randy but for awhile there I wasn't sure if we make it. I didn't know if I could fully trust him. But I know that he loves me and Gracie so much that he wont hurt us like that again. I think it was just a dumb guy thing. I love him and I can't wait for us to meet our daughter." Kate said.

"Well I love seeing you happy Kate Lynn and I know that Randy loves you and Gracie."

"Did I tell you that I love that name Katie. I am gonna be an Aunt to Gracie. I love it." Georgie said with a smile.

"Yes you are in a few short months. I can't believe in August I am going to be a mom." Kate said with a smile.

Everyone began to arrive for the Bridal Shower Kate greeted Kelly's family and a lot of their friends. But still no Kelly. The shower had started over an hour ago.

"Where is Kelly?" Nina asked.

"I don't know mom. I talked to her this morning and she said she would be here. Lane said she left with Robin over two hours ago and should be here." Kate said.

Kate called Lane and Walker again and they were trying to find her.

Finally almost 3 hours later a drunken' Kelly and Robin show up to the party. Kate was embarrassed for her friend.

"The Bride is here bitches." Kelly yelled from the door way.

"Kelly you're late." Kate said.

"It's fine Katie geez we stopped off for a few drinks first." Robin said.

"Yeah well you're grandma was here and already left along with a few of your Aunts. Kelly you should apologize for being late." Kate said again.

"Why are you suck a bitch?" Robin said.

"Excuse me?" Kate said.

"Look You maybe Kelly Maid of Honor but that's just because she felt bad for letting you almost die." Robin said.

"Kelly are you just going to let her talk to me like that?"

"What do you want for me Kate? I am here at this little party you wanted to have for me , so I am late. Who cares. Let's party."

Kate couldn't believe what a train wreck her friend had become. She was half-dressed and three sheets to the wind Kate couldn't believe this.

Kelly didn't really talk to any of her guest just to Robin as they went to the bar and got more to drink. Kate thanked the people for coming as they began to leave.

"Kelly I hope that you are proud of yourself. You embarrassed yourself in front of you friends and family. You know what if you want Robin to be your maid of honor well then she can have the it. Because after tonight I am honestly embarrassed to call you my best friend." Kate said through the tears.

"Kate honey let's go." Nina said.

"Kate well I' am embarrassed for you too." Kelly called to her.

"What? Did you just say to me?" Kate asked.

"You really think you're happily married? Oh please Randy is still cheating on you , he doesn't really love you. He just wants to claim you and that baby well that baby is just a way for you two to some how tell the world that you love each other. Well I call bull shit. You're not truly happy with him and he's not truly happy with you. Someday you're gonna see that." Kelly said while trying to hold her balance.

"Shut Up Kelly. You don't know anything about me not anymore and you sure as hell don't know anything about Randy or my marriage. You're just a jealous drunk slut that can't handle the fact that I married a super star." But as Kate said those words she got a little light-headed and felt something a little odd like a contraction.

"I would rather be a drunken slut , then a naïve little house wife waiting at home for her cheating husband." Kelly said.

"Ah." She said as she clenched her stomach. "Go to hell Kelly, we're done! Have a nice fucking life bitch."

"Kate Lynn are you alright?" Nina asked with concern.

"Yeah."

Kate was heading out towards the door when she fell to the ground in pain.

"Kate?" Georgie Yelled.

"Help! Please someone call 911." Nina Yelled. "Kate honey can you hear me?"

"I can't lose her mom. Not this time I can't." Kate said.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

What would you do if you best friend came to her bridal Party Drunk?

Was Kate right to call out her friend?

Was their truth to what Kelly was saying?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 What the Hell is your Problem?

Randy in the locker room getting ready for the show. He really didn't have many friend on Smackdown because he had been on Raw the last 5 years and the Raw and Smackdown guys barely saw each other. But he was making the most of it and to be honest Sheamus was a funny guy to hang out with. When he noticed he had a few missed calles all from Kate. He called her back.

"Hello Randy?" Nina said on the other end of the phone.

"Nina? Where's Kate?" He asked.

"Randy I think you should come to Chicago tonight." Nina said.

"Why? What's wrong Nina where's Kate?" He asked trying to hold in fear and concern.

"She started having contractions at the bridal shower after" her voice trailed off.

"After what? What is going on did they stop them? Is the baby ok?"

"Randy if you can please?"

"I am on the next flight I promise."

Randy told everyone he was sorry but he had to go to Chicago. They understood and he was on the next plane to Chicago.

**A few Hours Later in Chicago:**

Kate was sitting her hospital bed they were watching the baby's heart rate and hers. When the doctor came back in.

"Is everything alright? How is my baby?" Kate asked with concern.

"You're baby is just fine. You were having Braxton Hicks contraction. They are quite normal in pregnancy. But I would say these were caused by stress." The doctor told her. "I've called Doctor Weston and told her you were here and she recommends that when you get home you see her. Alright?"

"Yes of course. But my daughter she's ok?" Kate asked again.

"Yes Mrs. Orton your daughter is fine. But you need to stay stress free do you think you can do that?" He asked.

Kate just nodded as Nina came back in to the room.

"I just talked to Randy and he just landed and is on his way." Nina said with a smile.

"Mom you shouldn't have called him and that was fast?" Kate said.

"He's your husband and he took Vince's jet is what he said." Nina told her.

With in 15 minutes Randy came bursting into her room wearing Jeans and his Apex Predator shirt.

"Oh Kate Honey Are you ok? How's the baby? What the hell happened?" Randy said as he walked up to her and kissed.

"Well man of many questions do you want the long version or the short?" Kate said with a smile.

"The part that tells my wife and daughter are ok?" Randy said.

"We are fine. Both me and Gracie. Apparently they were Braxton Hicks contractions but they scared me and I thought I was in labor." Kate told him.

"But you're both ok?"

"Yes. We just have to see Dr. Weston when we get home for a follow-up."

"Did they say what causes them?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"Kate? What causes them?"

"Randy they are a normal part of pregnancy." She finally said.

"Alright? But why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? Kate?"

"Kate Lynn tell your husband everything." Nina scowled at her daughter like she was a child.

"Mom. It's fine." Kate said.

"No Randy needs to know why you were so stressed today. Randy the doctor thinks these were contractions cause by stress." Nina told her son-in-law.

"Stress I thought this was supposed to be a fun day?" Randy said.

"Well Kelly" Nina started.

"Damn It. Kate I told you this wasn't a good idea this is all because of Kelly. I wont lose you or my daughter because of her. Kate I know she is your best friend but clearly she isn't good for you." Randy said.

Kate didn't say anything she just listened to her husband he did have a point she may be her best friend but again they were in a fight over Randy and she could have cared less about all the work Kate put into the shower.

"I don't want to talk about it alright. I just want to know when I can go home and you have to be in Washington DC the day after tomorrow for the pay per view." Kate told him.

"Kate I'll skip it if you need me."

"Randal Keith Orton you are the World Heavy Weight Champion and you have a match against Christian you will not skip it. Gracie and I are fine. I just want to go home and rest in my own bed." Kate said.

"Alright I'll go talk to the Doctor ok?" Randy said.

"Thank you." Then she kissed him softly.

While Randy was gone Nina went to go check on Brock and Georgie who in the cafeteria. Lane and Walker came in to see Kate.

"How are you doing Katie?" Walker asked.

"I am fine thanks. The baby is fine. It was just stress."

"I am really sorry about Kelly." Lane said.

"Don't be it's not your fault she's an ungrateful bitch." Kate snapped.

"Katie Please." Lane said.

"What Lane? What? I know you love her and you're getting married in a few weeks but I can't , not any more. I have been there for her more times that I can count and this is how she repays me. Getting drunk on a Friday afternoon? Showing up late to her own bridal shower. Calling me out about my marriage. Lane I have forgiven her for a lot of shit but this time I am sorry but I just can't. So have a nice wedding because I wont be there." Kate told him.

"Katie please think about what you're saying. I know Kelly is sorry and when she sobers up you'll see." Lane tried to convince her.

"Lane I love you. You know that but Kelly crossed the line this time. She's just become to reckless with her own life and I just can't be apart of it any more. I have to start looking out for me and my daughter. I was hit by a car chasing after her and I am not even going to get into all the times I saved her ass in High School. I just can't do it anymore. Please understand the only thing that matters to me is my daughter and my husband. I need to focus on them." Kate said.

" I understand. I really hope that you and Kelly can work this out because I know she can't lose you as her best friend. Kate she wont survive without you." Lane said.

"Well she seems to be doing just fine." Kate said.

"Katie listen take some time and think about this. Is cutting Kelly out of your life really what you want to do?" Walker asked.

"Walker I love you too and just because I don't want Kelly in my life doesn't mean I don't want you or Lane. But please just try to understand."

Lane and Walker understood Kate's point they just knew that Kelly and Kate were best friends.

When they left the hospital room they ran in to Randy. He didn't look happy to see either one of them.

"Tell me that Kelly not in the room right now?" Randy said to Lane in his angry viper voice.

"Calm down Viper. Kelly's still out with Robin." Lane said.

"Even better. Doesn't even ask about her best friend. I'm sorry Lane but Kate can't do this anymore. What the hell is Kelly's problem lately anyway?"

"I wish I knew. She doesn't really talk to me much."

"Dude that doesn't bother you? You're still going to marry her in a few weeks?" Walker asked.

"No." Lane said looking over at Randy and Walker. "Kate's right we've bailed her out. If she doesn't change and make things right with Kate no Walker I wont marry her in a few weeks. Randy look I know you don't like Kelly for many reasons but Kate and Kelly are best friends and I would hate to see their friendship end now. I mean Kate's having a baby and Kelly's getting married these are times when girls need their best friend." Lane explained.

"Yeah I know. But Kelly I'm sorry man but she's hurt my wife one to many times and this time I wont let that happen again. Sorry."

With that Randy went back in to Kate's room. Kate smiled when she saw that Randy a large cup in his hand.

"Is that for me?" Kate said with a smiled.

"Actually it's for my amazing pregnant wife have you seen her?"

"I am so glad that I am you're wife right now." she laughed.

"Me to Babe me too. So here is your chocolate milk shake." He said as he handed her the cup and she began to drink it.

"Hmm this is so good. You are to good to me Rand`al Keith Orton."

"Well that's because I love you."

"So when can I get the hell out of her?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He told her.

"You have got to be shitting me?"

"No. Tomorrow morning if all your vitals stay normal."

"Fine. Are you flying out tomorrow then?" Kate asked him.

"No I am flying out of St. Louis Sunday Morning." Randy told her.

**The next day** Randy took Kate home when they pulled in to their drive way he came and helped her out of the car.

"You're going right up stairs to bed." He told her as the entered the house.

"Excuse me? Since when do you tell me what to do Mr.?" She laughed.

"Since right now please?" Randy said with a smile.

"Well since you said please and I am tired anyway you win this round Orton."

Kate went up stairs and changed her clothes then laid down and fell asleep. Randy woke her up when he brought in her dinner.

"You cooked for me?" Kate said with a smile.

"No I ordered take out."

"Even better. But you know we do have a dinning room we can eat in."

"I know but this is more fun." Randy said. "Now are you going to be ok here when I'm gone?"

"Yes Randy for the millionth time today. We are fine. The doctor told me to avoid stress so that is what I am going to do. I am going to work and tomorrow night I am going to watch my amazing husband kick some Christian ass and keep his title."

"You think I am going to win tomorrow night?" Randy said with a smirk.

"You better Mr. or I will divorce your ass." Kate said.

"Oh you are so funny."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Kate. You are my world."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Of course I do, but not "Dirty Dancing" Please or "Footloose"" Randy told her.

"alright fine. I guess you can pick the movie."

"Really?" Randy said hopeful.

"Yeah why not I am feeling nice tonight and you did work really hard and ordered dinner." Kate laughed "How about "The Marine 2" Kate smiled.

"Umm No! We are not watching DiBiase " Randy smiled.

"Oh so you want to watch what The Marine , I know 12 rounds?"

"You are so funny." Randy laughed and then kissed her.

They finally chose to watch "X-Men Origins: Wolverine"

**The next morning** Randy flew to Washington DC for Capital Punishment. He called Kate when he landed and then again before the show started.

"Randy good luck tonight."

"Thanks babe. Are you still feeling alright?"

"Randy I am fine. Just like I have been the last 100 times you've asked."

"I love you Kate."

" I love you too Randy."

Kate watched the pay per view. She watched the match between Randy and Christian. It was a good match at one point it did look like it was anyone's match. But Randy defeated him and was still the World Heavy Weight Champion.

**A few days later:** Kate was reading in the living room she spent a little time with her mother in law this morning she brought over breakfast and they of course talked about the baby. But Kate was bord out of her mind she couldn't wait for Randy to come home tonight. Kate was interrupted in thought by a knock on the door.

Kate answered in as she saw who was at the door she slammed the door in their face, but the door bell range again. She opened it again.

"What do you want Kelly?" Kate snapped.

"I came to talk to my best friend." She said.

"You drove 4 hours to talk to me why?"

"Because Lane told me too."

"So you're here only because Lane told you to come nice Kelly."

"What the hell is your problem? I am trying here?" Kelly said. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Fine come in." Kate said as they walked into the living room as sat down.

"I am sorry Kate for everything." Kelly finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry I worked my ass off for your bridal shower Kelly and you showed up drunk. What the hell is your problem lately? This messed up version of yourself I don't know that person and I don't want to know that person."

"I know. Lane told me the same thing. He told me that he wouldn't marry me if I continued down this road." Kelly said as she began to cry.

"Can you blame him Kelly? I mean really? You were a drunken mess the other night. I hate seeing you like that. I'm sorry but if that's the person you chose to be then we can't be friends anymore." Kate said.

"Kate your my only friend , you would really abandon me? Is that really what you want or are you doing what Randy is telling you to do?"

"Kelly don't you dare bring Randy into this. I am making my own choices. I am about to me a mom and I have to protect me daughter and if you want to act like that well then I just don't have time for you. I am sorry but I am just being honest. You say that I am your only friend well what about Robin? You two seem very chummy lately."

"Robin's ok but she's not my best friend. Kate you are. We have been friends since middle school and you've seen me at my worst and never judged me for it and got me out of a lot of crap and I know that. I am sorry for everything I really am. I know I can't get married with out you by my side. So please say that you will still be my Maid of Honor. Please? I can't do it with out you and I wouldn't want to." Kelly said wiping her tears.

"Kelly I love you like a sister and I would love to be in your wedding but you need to promise me that you will not go back to that drunken person again. I can't deal with that and honestly Lane shouldn't deal with it either."

"I know and I wont I promise. How are you feeling? I am sorry again , how is the baby?" Kelly finally asked.

"The baby is fine she is healthy it was just early contractions caused by stress."

"Again I am so sorry Kate I have never ever ment to hurt you or your daughter please know that."

"I know. Kelly. I know."

Kate and Kelly hung out all afternoon and had dinner before she headed back to Chicago. That night Kate was sleeping when Randy came home he softly kissed her cheek as he crawled into bed and pulled his wife close to him.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

Next Chapter: Kelly and Lane get Married.

Should Kate have forgiven Kelly so quickly?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Life and Love

**July:** Kate was in Chicago for Kelly and Lane's wedding she had forgiven Kelly and so did Lane. Randy however was still not convinced that she had changed and was worried that Kate was taking on too much. So he was flying in to Chicago for the wedding as well.

Saturday: They we at Kate's parents house getting ready for the rehearsal dinner which was going to be at the park, for a bridal party picnic and softball game.

"Here Kate I got you this to wear." Kelly said with a smile as she came in to the room and handed her a t-shirt.

Kate took it and read what it said.

"Kelly you have to shitting me? You really put that on my shirt?"

"What? It's true?" Kelly said.

"Kel, it says Maid of Honor then across the middle say's the The Pregnant one?"

Kelly laughed "You don't like it?"

"Well I think that anyone who looks at me knows I'm pregnant. I am 34 weeks Kelly you can't miss this beach ball under my shirt." Kate snapped.

"Oh the hormones again? Looks it's suppose to be fun. So put on the shirt so we can go alright. Lane and Walker are already at the park."

Later that afternoon everyone was at the park, Kate was sitting in the lawn chair watching the softball game, eating a big bowl of fruit. She was a little board because she couldn't play or drink but it was fun to watch her friends having so much fun.

When some placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hello beautiful." Randy said in her ear.

"Hi." Kate greeted with a smile. "You made it."

"I did." Randy laughed when he noticed her shirt. "Really?"

"Yeah I know they thought it was funny so I am wearing. Hungry? There is plenty of food." Kate told him. Randy smiled as he stole a piece of fruit from the bowl Kate was holding. "I meant there is food over there."

"What you don't want to share with me?"

"Not really." Kate said with a laugh. "How was the house show last night?"

"It was good. I wrestled with the Cody until Christian interrupted."

"Right. So it's official you and Christian at Money in the bank?"

"Yeah. I am gonna get the DQ and lose then it's some time off to spend with my amazing wife."

Kate smiled "WOW your wife seems like a very lucky lady."

"OH I know she is. I am an amazing husband." Randy said with a smirk.

"Randal?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Shut up and kiss your wife." Kate demanded.

Randy smiled and kissed her passionately not knowing that most of the people playing softball had stopped and watch and began to whistle. When Kate and Randy pulled away from each other he looked over and noticed the eyes on them.

"That's right eat your heart out she's all mine."

Kate just laughed.

They had been at the park most of the day hanging out and chatting.

"Please just stay with me tonight?" Kelly begged.

"Kelly I will meet you early tomorrow morning I promise." Kate told her.

"I know. But it's my last night as a single woman and I just wanted to hang out with my best friend and watch a chick flick." Kelly said.

"That's it? Just a quiet movie night?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let me go tell Randy."

"Thank you."

Kate went and told Randy that she was going to stay with Kelly tonight he said that was fine as long as she rest. He was actually going to go to a local bar with the guys any way.

They were sitting in the hotel room eating pop corn and an assortment of Candy watching "My Big Fat Greek Wedding". When there was a knock on the door. It was Robin.

"Hey bitch, it's your last night as a single woman so let's go out and party." Robin said.

"Robin I can't. Really. I am happy staying in tonight. You are more than welcome to join us." Kelly told her.

"Whatever. Kelly you want to lame that's up to you."

"Robin I am not going to let you guilt trip me not this time. I almost lost my best friend because I let you get to me. So go out and have a good time. But I am staying here with my best friend." Kelly told her.

When Robin did finally leave. Kate pulled Kelly into a hug.

"That was a great choice. See we can have fun with out being drunken sluts." Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. I need to make a change. I don't want to be that person anymore. Tomorrow I am going to marry Lane. He's such an amazing guy and he's never judged me for any of the stupid shit that I've done. I am lucky to have him and I am blessed that he still agreed to marry me." Kelly said.

"Yeah you are. Look Kelly I love you and I am proud that you are starting to make the right choices in your life. You'll see that this is all a good thing."

"Yeah I know it is. That's why I quite my job."

"What? Why?"

"I quite yesterday because I just don't like what I do anymore it's not important."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am actually going back to school. I am thinking I want to be a nurse or a legal secretary."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Kelly said.

"Because those are both great choices they are just really different."

" I know. I am thinking more of like a nurses aid or something."

"Well whatever you choose I will be proud of you."

"Thank you Kate."

Then they hugged.

**The next morning** Kate and Kelly along with the other bridal party members got ready. Kate had her hair down in a cute up, then she did her make up. She then put on the above the knee-length purple dress.

"Damn Kate. You are looking hot today" Kelly said as she was getting her hair done.

"Thanks. But I look like a huge grape for real. I mean my stomach is huge and my boobs are so gonna pop out of this thing." Kate said.

"Oh the hormones again" Kelly laughed. "Stop you look great. I mean not a beautiful as I will look but a very close second."

"Thanks."

Later that afternoon they headed to meet the guys. They were having a photo shoot before the wedding, around their favorite Chicago Hot Spots. After a long photo session they all got back in the limo and headed to Navy Pier so they could board the Yacht for the wedding.

"There's my beautiful wife." Randy said as he was standing on the pier waiting.

"Hi you." She said as she kissed him. "You look really nice. But where's your tie?"

"You know me I hate suits and I opted out of the tie." He told her.

"Well you still look hot."

"Really? How hot?"

"Not that Hot." Kate said with a laugh.

"That was mean."

"Well no one ever said I was nice."

Later that evening Kelly and Lane were married. Now let the party begin , everyone was having a great time. Kate and Walker both gave their toasts and they cut the cake. But now it was time for Kelly and Lane's first dance.

"Are you ready Kate?" Lane asked.

"Ready I will ever be. I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Kate told him.

"She'll love it and I wouldn't want my first dance with my wife to go any other way."

Kate hugged Lane "You owe me big time."

The dj announced it was time for the first dance as the music started Kelly and Lane began to dance. To everyone's surprise Kate began to sing.

"Lying here with you Listening to the rain Smiling just to see the smile upon your face These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll remember all my life I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more Looking in your eyes Seeing all I need Everything you are is everything to me These are the moments I know heaven must exist These are the moments I know all I need is this I have all I've waited for And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you Every prayer has been answered Every dream I have's come true And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll remember all my life I've got all I've waited for And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more"

Randy stood there watching his wife sing and he couldn't help but smile. He was so in love with his wife, he began to remember their wedding day and how that was the happiest moment of his life. When the song ended , Kate and Kelly were both in tears as they hugged.

"That was amazing." Randy said as he kissed his wife.

"Thanks. Lane asked me last week if I would do it and I didn't want to but I knew how much it meant to him so I thought what the hell."

"You have an amazing voice babe and it's one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said as she pulled Randy into a hug.

**A few weeks later: **Randy and Kate were back in Chicago for Money in the bank. Kate's Mom and Elaine planned a baby shower for Kate this weekend as well.

"Mom I told you that you didn't need to do this." Kate told her mom as they arrived at the country club.

"I know sweetie you've told me. But you deserve it. It's just a little party to celebrate Gracie." Nina told her daughter.

As they entered the room, there were pink and white balloons everywhere with streamers and a lot of her friends and family were there because the WWE was in Chicago for Money in the bank a few of the Diva's were there as well.

"There she is. Look at you?" Layla said with a smile as he rushed up and gave Kate a hug.

"Lay what are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled. "And I brought you a little something."

"Michelle." Kate smiled as they hugged too.

"Yeah Stephanie told me I better be here and of course I would for you." She said with a smile.

Kate also greeted Stephanie.

"You are just glowing Kate. You look great." Stephanie commented.

"Thank you. I don't feel very great. But thanks." Kate said.

Kate was a little over whelmed with all the love and support she had gotten at her shower. Everyone had a great time even when Nina insisted that they play all the cheesy baby shower games. Kate and Randy received many gifts for their little princess.

Randy showed up with Cody and Brock at the end of the shower.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked her.

"Yes I did. It was nice to see everyone." Kate told him.

"Randy all of this goes home with you." Nina said with a smile.

Randy's eye's practically popped out of his head when he saw the gift table.

"All that?" Randy questioned.

"Yes all of this." Nina said.

The next after noon Kate and Randy were relaxing on the bus.

"Are you ready of tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. But can I be honest?"

"Aren't you always?" She told him.

"I am looking forward to being home with you."

"Really? Your not going to get bored?" Kate questioned.

"I will never get bored waking up to you."

That night was Money in the Bank.

Randy battled Christian with the stipulation that if Orton was disqualified or if there was poor officiating, Christian would win the title.

Christian brought in a chair at the beginning of the match to try to get Randy to use it. But Randy didn't fall for it and tossed the chair out of the ring. Christian did manages to Killswitch Randy into the mat. But Randy kicked out at 2. Towards the end of the match Randy went for an RKO but countered and then spit in his face. That pissed Randy off. Randy in a fit of pure rage kicked Christian in the groin. Which disqualified him. Making Christian as the new champion. After the match Randy was of course mad and attacked Christian by delivering two RKO's on the announcer's table.

While Randy was in the shower Kate was watching the rest of the show when she noticed Punk preparing for his match.

"Good Luck tonight hometown boy." Kate said with a smile.

"Thanks Chicago. I heard you were here tonight. Look at you. WOW."

"Are you implying that I am fat Punk?" Kate questioned him.

"No. I would never do that." He smiled. " You are looking great."

"Nice save. So are you really gonna win and take the championship home?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Well good luck tonight Punk." Kate said.

"Are you routing for the enemy tonight Kate?" John called over to her.

"I am going for my hometown boy tonight. Sorry Cena you're on your own tonight." Kate laughed.

"It's nice to see where I stand."

"Well it's this a cozy little sight." Randy said with a laugh. "Good luck tonight boys."

After CM Punk beat John Cena for the title and then apparently left the building with the title.

Kate and Randy headed home to St. Louis and couldn't wait to meet their daughter.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 The Princess has Arrived.

August: Over the last few weeks Kate and Randy spent a lot of time together mostly at home. They finished up all the last-minute details for they needed to do before their little girl was going to arrive.

After dinner Randy was playing his x box while Kate was cleaning the kitchen. She had felt tired and run down most of the day. She walked into his man cave and sat next to him.

"Hey there." Randy said with a smile.

"Hey. I think I am gonna head to bed." She told him.

"Are you sure? It's only like 7 pm?" He questioned.

"I know but I am hoping I can get comfortable before you come to bed. I know I've been keeping you up at night."

"It's fine. I noticed you didn't sleep very well last night."

Kate just nodded as she placed her head on Randy's shoulder.

"But just think soon our little princess with be here and you still wont be able to sleep" He said with a laugh as he kissed her softly.

"Ha Ha! You are just so funny! Randy Orton. I love you so much you know that?"

"I love you too Kate Orton and I love you to Gracie Orton." Randy said as he kissed her belly softly.

Kate laid there cuddled with Randy for the next hour before finally kissing him once again and heading up stairs to bed. Randy soon followed around 11 pm.

"She finally looks peaceful" Randy thought to himself as he crawled into bed.

**2 am August 3rd:** Kate woke up to a contraction. As she sat on the edge of the bed she began to time her contractions they were pretty far apart so she just let Randy sleep. He looked so peacefully and comfortable. "I could stare at my husband all night." Kate thought to herself. She stood up and walked into the bathroom when she felt a sense of pressure and her water broke! She slowly changed her clothes and then sat on the edge of the bed once again as another contraction started this one a little stronger. She began to wake Randy.

"Randy." She said. No answer. "Randy!" She said a little louder. "Randy, Honey. Ahmmm."

Randy who was still half asleep. "Yeah babe?" He finally spoke.

"Randy I'm in labor. It's time." Kate said.

"OK it's time." He repeated, but he didn't get up for a few seconds. Then he shot up in bed. "What? Did you just say it's time? Really time?"

Kate smiled "Yes my contractions are getting closer together and my water broke. We're having a baby."

Randy got up and tossed on shirt and a pair of work out pants "Let's have a baby." He said with a smile. He then called the her doctor who told them to come in to the hospital. Randy grabbed her bad and helped her down the stairs.

"We're really going to do this?" Kate asked.

"We're really gonna do this. Soon our little princess will be here." Randy said with a smile and he kissed her lips softly.

They were 1/2 way to the car when Kate stopped and placed her hands on her stomach.

" Ahhoo heee."

"Contraction?" Randy asked.

Kate didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"Alright I get that was a stupid question." Randy said.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in.

A few hours later Kate was sitting in bed, Randy had called some family and a few friends to let them know the good news. Randy's parents along with Kate's were not in the waiting room, they did stop in and see Kate for a little bit.

**It was now about 3 pm** Kate was now 10 cm fully effaced and dilated and ready to push. The nurse paged Dr. Weston who came in with a smile.

"Are you ready for this Kate?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Kate told her.

Randy was by her side the whole time. For someone's who is known as a Viper in this moment he was anything but he was a loving supportive husband as he coached his wife.

Randy held on to Kate's hand as she began to push. He watched his wife in amazement and helped when he could, Kate was breathing threw the contractions as she began to push softly and slowly!

" Your doing great... Kate... keep it up." Dr. Weston encouraged.

Kate continued push a little harder each time with a few moans and grunts then took a break to catch her breath!

"Great Job Kate." Dr. Weston said once again.

As Kate's pain increased her moans and grunts got just a little louder but she was managing threw it!

"Your doing great Kate.. keep pushing" Dr. Weston told her.

"Awww... hmmmm... I can't ... I don't think that I can do this?" Kate said with tears in her eyes. "I can't!"

" Your almost there Kate just a few more pushes. I know it's hard but your so close just a few more pushes!" Dr. Weston said.

Randy could tell Kate was tired but he also knew she was strong and she could do this! Randy kissed Kate's forehead.

"Listen to me Kit Kat." Randy said to his very tired wife as she looked over at him. "You are a strong woman I know you can do this alright? Let's meet our daughter." Randy told her the kissed her lips softly.

Kate was still crying as she repeated Randy's words "Let's meet our daughter."

Kate began to push again for a few more minutes.

"Keep pushing Kate you're almost there." Dr. Weston told her.

"PROMISE?" Kate screamed at the Doctor.

"Yes I can see her just a little bit more."

"You're doing amazing Beautiful." Randy told her as Kate squeezed his hand even harder this time. Kate gave one more hard push with a little louder grunt and then she leaned back and felt relief. Randy looked down and there she was his beautiful little girl.

"Here she is. Welcome to the world little lady." Dr. Weston said as she held her up for Kate and Randy to see.

With tears in his eyes Randy cut the cord. Dr. Highland took baby girl Orton over to get cleaned off.

Randy kissed his wife. "You did so good baby , so good she's here and she's perfect!" Randy told her.

They handed the baby to Kate who was now crying tears of joy as she held her daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful" Kate said.

"Just like her mom." Randy said as he as Kate made eye contact and kissed each other softly.

Later that evening Kate and Randy saw many family and a few friends come in to see the baby. Randy was a proud dad and held his daughter with confidence.

_Grace Lynn Orton August 3rd 7 pounds 9 oz. 21 inches long _

**A few days later** they got to take their little princess home.

Kate was in the nursery rocking Gracie to sleep.

"She's here. She's really here." Kate said.

"Yeah she is. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could have ever wanted." He told her as he handed her a little box.

"What's this?" Kate questioned as Randy took the baby from Kate.

"It's nothing really but I wanted to show you how much you and my daughter mean to me."

"What is it?" Kate asked again.

"It's a pony? Just open it silly." He said with a smile.

Kate opened the box as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Randal Keith Orton this is amazing and I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too."

It was necklace with the August burst stone attacked to the Gracie.

Kate stood up and kissed Randy.

She had once again fallen in love with all over again.

**4 weeks Later:** Over the past several weeks Kate and Randy stayed in a their little love bubble of happiness. They took phones calls and visitors but they mostly stayed home and bonded with their little princess. Randy was an amazing dad and he and Kate were closer than ever. However all good things must come to an end and today. He would only be on Raw and Smackdown this week but he was heading back full-time.

Randy was packing and Kate was feeding Gracie on their bed watching him.

"Stephanie called me today to check in on me and Gracie." Kate told him.

"Yeah? I talked to Paul today too."

"She wanted to know when I will be coming back to work."

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

" I told her I didn't know. We really haven't talked about it much." Kate was now burping Gracie.

"What do you think? When do you want to head back?" Randy wondered.

"I think that I don't want to miss any of this. I know your parents said that they could watch her while we're on the road but we are gone so much that it's just not fair to them or her."

"What are you saying Kate?"

"I think for now I just want to stay home and be with Gracie. We can always take her on the road with us when she gets bigger." Kate told him.

"I don't know if I really want to raise our daughter on the road but I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Can I be honest?" He asked.

"Aren't you always?" Kate smirked.

"I am gonna miss you on the road with me but I am glad that we've decided that you will be at home with our princess. It will make me sleep better at night knowing that my girls are home together and I've already upgraded the security system so I know you will be safe. I just hate leaving you." Randy stated.

"Well this week it's just Raw and Smackdown. The Vipers' making a come back. You will be home in a few short days."

Randy took Gracie from Kate and was holding her.

"Now you don't go doing anything cute while I'm gone." He said looking down at his daughter.

He didn't know it was possible to fall in love with two amazing girls. He was so blessed to have them in his life.

* * *

Final Chapter Next!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Falling in Love with You!

**ONE YEAR LATER:** Randy had been in a story - line with Kane in recent weeks and Kate told creative that she didn't want to be in another story-line so they asked Bob to do it and he gladly agreed. Randy did beat Kane and Extreme Rules.

Today was Gracie's first birthday. Kate couldn't believe her little girl was already one , this last year had been the best year of her life. Kate and Randy have never been closer. They were great parents to a very happy toddler. Gracie had brought them so much joy and love. They had never been happier.

Kate was in the kitchen finishing up on her princess cake when Randy came in wrapped her his arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"Randy really?" She asked. "We have a house full of people?"

"We wont tonight." Randy whispered in here ear.

Kate smiled as she turned and kissed his lips softly.

"You're serious about the conversation we had the other night aren't you?" Kate said.

"Aren't you?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah I am but are we ready to have another baby?"

"Well if you're not going back to work , I don't see the problem." Randy said with smile.

"For your information Mr. Orton I am still working just from home. I wont deal with another nanny like the last one. Hell No. We can raise our own kids."

Randy smiled and kissed her again. "You just said kids. You want another baby too."

" I do. Randy but let's just take it slow alright?"

"Alright fine. But we are starting tonight right?" Randy said with that Viper grin.

"Oh don't do that." Kate smiled.

"What? Do what?"

"Give me that Viper grin, you know I can't say no to that."

"I know. So tonight you and me?"

Kate didn't say anything she just crashed her lips into Randy's.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes. Now please carry your daughter's birthday cake out to her."

As Randy carried the princess birthday cake out side to the patio everyone began to sing to a very happy Gracie who was sitting in her high chair next to her grandparents. After Randy helped her blow out the candle they enjoyed watching Gracie play in and make a mess of her own personal little cake. They had a great afternoon watching Gracie open up her presents and play with the boxes and paper more than her actual gifts.

That night Kate was rocking and began to sing to Gracie a song this had become their song over the past year as it seemed to be the only song that would calm Gracie down on those long nights when Randy was on the road.

"You tuck me in,Turn out the light kept me safe and sound at night little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me everywhere you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone Make a living, make a home Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night Scared things wouldn't turn out right you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream Wish you may and wish you might Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away Got your wings, now you can't stay Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away You've been waiting for this day All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly , Butterfly fly away"

Kate kissed a sleeping Gracie and slowly placed her in her crib when Randy came in. They stood there and watched her sleeping.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Randy said.

"Yeah she is. I can't believe she took her first step the other day." Kate smiled.

"I know and when she said Dadda. My heart melted Kate."

Kate smiled as she grabbed Randy's hand and lead him out to their room.

" I love you so much Randy." She said as he pulled her close.

"Kate Falling In Love with You was easy. You and Gracie are my world and nothing will ever change that." He told her as he kissed his wife passionately.

Randy and Kate had beat the odds and they were happily married and the proud parents of their little Gracie.

Yes over the past few years things had been a struggle for them but they were happily married and nothing would change that.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews and comments on this story.

If you haven't ready my other story "Turn of Events" you may want to read that one.

Look for "I can't help but love you" which is the squeal to "Turn of Event".

Again thank you all for your support and kind words. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this story.

Keep on reading and Enjoy. :)


End file.
